Tout simplement vivre
by jones17
Summary: Post Poudlard où comment 19 ans plus tard, nombreuses certitudes, convictions et mariages vont être remis en cause et permettre à deux personnes que tout à toujours opposer de se trouver afin de réapprendre ensemble à vivre tout simplement
1. Chapter 1

Prologue (3 septembre)

Suite directe du tome 7 tous les protagonistes sont à la gare afin d'accompagner les enfants pour leur rentrée ron vient de dire à rose d'être meilleur que scorpius et pour les besoins de ma fiction hugo n'existe pas (les dates de débuts de chapitres sont approximatives)

Pov hermione

Le voilà qui recommence avec cette stupide rivalité Gryffondor /serpentard. La guerre à pris fin voilà 19 ans et nous avons gagné, dans la souffrance certes, mais comme on le dit la vie continue

« Ne commence pas à lui mettre la pression Ronald ! tu feras comme tu le pourras ma belle »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se retrouve avec le fils de malefoy. J'espère qu'il la laissera un peu tranquille pas comme son père à la belle époque.

Quoi ! Quelle belle époque ! Comment ces temps noirs et troubles peuvent ils avoir autant un goût de nostalgie pour moi

Ça y est j'y suis-je retourne en arrière, ma première année, puis toutes les autres se rappellent à moi, j'ai l'impression de sentir l'odeur de cette chère bibliothèque où j'ai si souvent passé des heures. Le bal du tournoi des quatres sorciers, en parlant de malefoy, j'avais bien cru qu'il allait avoir une attaque en me voyant arriver au bras de Viktor. Je souris rien qu'en n'y repensant. Et enfin cette fameuse mission en dernière année qui avait vu la chute du terrible mage noir

Plus besoin après ça de retourner à l'école finir notre cursus et passer nos ASPIC. En effet les portes de toutes les carrières s'ouvraient à nous

Harry est et sera toujours l'élu, il travail avec Ron au bureau des aurors, quant à moi, j'ai fait ce que tout le monde attendait, je me suis tout naturellement mariée avec Ron, fait tout aussi naturellement des enfants et suis devenue une très grande médicomage.

Alors pourquoi tout ce vide au fond de moi, moi l'une des plus grandes sorcières de ma génération, j'ai le sentiment de passer à côté de ma vie

Je laisse mes yeux vagabonder et mon regarde se pose sur un couple une peu plus loin Malefoy et son épouse. Bien que nous ne nous soyons pas beaucoup croisé ces dernières années, nos rapports, sans être amicaux reste toutefois plus cordiaux. Les rares fois où nous fûmes en présence il me traita bien sûr avec indifférence, mais il avait laissé les « sangs de bourbes » et autres insultes, comme on le dit chez nous les moldus « aux vestiaires »

Il n'a pas changé toujours aussi blond et élancé on dirait que le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur lui. Il s'est marié suivant sont éducation avec une sorcière de sang pur à la ligne aristocratique, Toutefois une certaine mélancolie ? Envie ? Stupeur ? Se lisent dans son regard dont je n'ai jamais bien su définir la couleur …

Merlin ! comment puis je savoir qu'un sentiment quel qu'il soit passe dans son regard si ce n'est que je m'aperçois que je le regarde avec une insistance qui frôle l'impolitesse et qu'il vient de s'en rendre compte.

« hermione, le train va partir » me prévient harry

Heureuse d'avoir un échappatoire je dis au revoir à tous les enfants et regarde le train quitter le quai. Je risque un œil vers les époux Malefoy mais il n'y a plus personne.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de le fixer de cette manière et pourquoi suis-je si troublée ?

POV Drago

Je regarde mon fils s'avancer vers le train. Scorpius ma fierté, je me revois à travers lui à cet âge, moi attendant sur le quai avec ma mère et mon père, conditionné par une éducation stricte et rigide où il n'y avait de place pour aucun sentiments et surtout pas l'amour qui représentait au yeux de mon père la pire des faiblesses. J'ose espérer que mon fils ne craint pas son père comme j'ai pu craindre le mien

Le train va partir dans quelques instants, comme j'aimerai pouvoir y monter et repartir vers cette époque qui fût bizarrement la meilleure de toute ma vie. J'avais des amis ou du moins j'étais entourés de beaucoup de personnes intéressés qui ne souhaitaient qu'une seule chose : s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Malefoy sénior, mon passe temps favori, malmener Potter et sa bande.

Mais tout ça c'était avant, avant la chute de vous savez qui, cette maudite 6ème année qui m'a fait grandir encore une fois beaucoup trop vite ; une tache trop difficile à exécuter et les foudres de mon père et du mage noir qui s'abattent sur moi. Puis la fin, il est vaincu, la vie reprend ses droits, Lucius est mort depuis longtemps et vois j'ai enfin recouvré ma liberté.

J'ai épousé une femme que je n'aime pas mais qui à su pérenniser la ligné des sangs pur (toujours un reste de mon éducation), je ne suis pas dans le besoin financièrement, mais alors pourquoi ai-je cette sensation d'étouffement. Je veux vivre !

Je regarde les autres familles sur le quai et mes yeux se poses sur le trio magique Potter, Weasley et Granger ou devrais-je dire Potter Weasley et Weasley. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre qu'elle ait choisi Weasley à la place de St Potter il à quand même plus de prestance.

Regardez le parler à sa fille je suis sûr qu'il est en train de la mettre en garde contre Scorpius c'est pathétique !

Je suis pathétique, moi Drago Malefoy je ressens de l'envie pour tout ce que je n'ai pas, des amis, l'amour, enfin bref une vie

Alors pourquoi Granger me semble t'elle si triste ? Et pourquoi me fixe t'elle comme ça ? 9a y est elle sait que je l'ai vu. Elle retourne a « ses enfants » comme j'aimerai savoir ce qui l'a tourmente. Ça me fait mal de les voir tous si souriant je dis au revoir à mon fils tout rn lui glissant un :

« Tu vois cette petite là bas » en lui désignant discrètement Rose du doigt (j'ai entendu sa mère l'appeler comme cela)

« Mène-lui la vie dure.. » il me sourit, j'en fais de même et d'ajouter

« Mais pas trop quand même »

Je lui serre la main (toujours cette maudite éducation), il monte dans le train

Je transplane


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 - 4 septembre

POV Hermione

Ce matin, j'ai reçois un hibou de Rose, nous sommes au lendemain de la répartition

« Chers maman et papa,

Je vous écris afin de vous dire que je trouve le château merveilleux J'ai été ravie de revoir Hagrid et les professeurs Longdubat, qui vous envoient le bonjour. James et Albus ont bien pris soin de moi, mais ils m'ont fait croire que nous devions passer un test pour savoir dans quelle maison nous devions être Ils m'ont raconté n'importe quoi ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je fais moi aussi partie de la maison Gryffondor comme Albus, il craignait vraiment d'être ailleurs. Je suis un peu déçue que l'ami que je me suis faite dans le train, ne soit pas avec moi, il a fini à Serpentard mais ce n'est pas grave hein ? Vous connaissez sûrement son père et étiez peut être ami ? Il s'agit de Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy

Bien à vous

Rose »

J'ai un petit rictus amer, si elle savait combien son père m'a mené la vie dure !!! Alors comme ça Rose a sympathisé avec un Malefoy, peut être arriveront ils a faire ca que nous n'avons pas su faire.

C'est vrai que depuis le combat final les tensions entre les deux maisons se sont un peu apaisées, mais de là à tisser des liens d'amitiés…

A la lecture des derniers mots de la missive de sa fille Ron à quant à lui manqué de s'étouffer en mangeant il veut envoyer une beuglante à Rose afin qu'elle cesse tout contact avec Scorpius. Je le calme et lui rappel que se ne sont que des enfants et qu'ils n'ont pas à subir les erreurs de leurs parents.

Je me demande toutefois si Malefoy est au courant de cette amitié naissante, je ne pense pas qu'il voit ça d'un très bon œil. Je réponds à ma fille

« Ma rose,

A ce que je vois, tu es tombée sous le charme du lieu et je ne peux que te comprendre. Je remarque aussi que tes cousins n'ont pas résisté à te faire la même blague que tes oncles Fred et Georges avaient faite à ton père.

Félicitation ma petite lionne, je suis navrée que ton ami ne soit pas avec toi mais il ne faut pas que cela t'empêche de poursuivre votre amitié

Je t'embrasse bien fort ainsi que James et Albus

Maman

J'élude sciemment la question concernant malefoy, je ne veux pas perturber Rose, en lui racontant les rapports plus qu'inamicaux que nous entretenions en notre temps.

Je remets ma lettre à un grand duc et part pour Ste Mangouste

POV Drago

Je ferme la Gazette du Sorcier et ouvre la missive que je viens de recevoir

« Père,

En bon Malefoy qui se respecte, j'ai la fierté de vous annoncer que je ne dérogerais pas à la tradition, et c'est un serpentard qui vous écrits aujourd'hui.

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir tout au long de cette année,

Transmettez mes respects à ma mère

Scorpius, votre fils dévoué »

Par Salazar quel froideur … A quoi m'attendais-je d'autre, le vous étant de mise au quotidien, je ne me suis jamais senti assez proche de ma femme pour la tutoyer, alors quoi d'étonnant que mon fils ne le fasse pas non plus.

J'étouffe il faut que je sorte. Juste le temps de répondre à Scorpius

« Félicitation Fils

Ton père Drago »

Ni d'au revoir, juste ces quelques lignes pas plus, je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas être plus expressif. Que faire pour laisser s'écouler tout ce que je ressens au fond de moi.

Je n'en peux plus, je prends mon manteau et vais faire ce que vais faire depuis longtemps trop longtemps, je vais épancher mes états d'âmes dans une bouteille de whisky pas du pur feu non car cela impliquerai que je doive me rendre dans un établissement sorcier mai un vrai whisky prit dans un pub moldu où personne de me connais ni ne me juge…

Quelques heures plus tard ou plutôt une bouteille plus tard je prends la direction du chaudron baveur

Je traverse. Je n'ai pas fait attention, une voiture me percute

Je rouvre les yeux à Ste Mangouste.

7 septembre

« Bienvenue parmi nous M. Malefoy » me dit un médicomage il poursuit

« On peut dire que vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur et sans l'intervention du docteur Weasley vous ne serriez de ce monde »

Merlin quel douleur ! Je ne dois plus avoir une seul patrie de mon corps qui ne me fait pas souffrir. Si peut être mes jambes que je ne sens plus, mais je m'en contrefiche.

Alors comme ça c'est à Granger, je veux dire Weasley que je me dois d'être encore en vie mais le souhaitais-je vraiment.

Je ferme les yeux, la porte de ma chambre vient de s'ouvrir se doit être ma femme que l'hôpital à du prévenir. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir et garde les yeux clos.

Elle se penche vers moi, surprenant, elle ne porte pas le même parfum qu'habituellement, j'ouvre brusquement les yeux, elle sursaute. C'est Weasley

« -Tu, vous m'avez fait peur M. Malefoy

-Garde ta politesse pour toi Grang heu Weasley- bon sang je ne m'y fait pas

- Pas la peine d'être grossier Malefoy, je voulais juste dire par cela que ça m'a surprise de te voir ouvrir les yeux alors que je pensais que tu dormais. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Ce matin ! Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ?

-3 jours, mais tu es résistant je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si vite. Laisses-moi t'ausculter maintenant. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais tu as une paralysie des membres inférieurs, qui ne t'inquiète pas va disparaître d'ici peu »

Je l'écoute distraitement m'énumérer tout ce qu'elle à « réparé » en moi les yeux dans le vague

« -Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Drago tu m'écoutes ?

-Fiche moi la paix sais tu si ma femme est là ?

-Non dit elle confuse, nous l'avons prévenue mais elle n'est pas venue »

Ainsi donc, cela fait 3 jours que je me trouve ici et ma propre épouse n'a même pas dénié se déplacer. Un sourire amer s'étire lentement sur mes lèvres.

« -Je suis désolée Malefoy

-Je n'ai nul besoin de ta pitié, laisse moi seul maintenant »

Elle se lève, une ombre de tristesse passe fugacement dans ses yeux noisettes et elle sort.

POV Hermione

Je m'appuie contre la porte que je viens de refermer et repense aux jours qui viennent de s'écouler

On vient d'emmener un blessé dans un état grave

« -docteur Weasley, c'est une urgence un sorcier renversé par une automobile devant le chaudron baveur, Pris en charge avant transfert dans un hôpital moldu

-J'arrive »

Malefoy ! M'écris-je en découvrant le nouvel arrivant, il est vraiment dans un sale é pouvait il faire du côté moldu lui qui exècre tout ce qui n'est pas de notre monde.

Pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette interrogation je lui demanderais quand il se réveillera, car oui il va survivre je m'en fais la promesse. Je me mes au travail sur le champ. Pour le moment le plus important c'est de stopper cette hémorragie interne ;

Plusieurs heures passent, j'arrive à stabiliser son état. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi apaisée…

J'ai l'impression qu'en lui sauvant la vie je sauve aussi un peu la mienne.

On l'amène dans sa chambre, je donne les directive afin que l'on prévienne son épouse et je rentre chez moi

Je suis seule, Ron comme à son habitude n'est pas encore rentré, je prépare vite le repas pour tout soit prêt quand il rentrera.

Ça y est il est là, je lui raconte pour Malefoy, cela le laisse complètement indifférent, il me dit seulement que lui, ne se serait pas donné autant de mal pour le sauver.

Je suis déçue de sa réaction, je monte me coucher sans prendre le temps de finir mon assiette je suis exténuée.

Dés le lendemain, je retourne à mon poste, je passe voir Malefoy, aucun changement de sa condition, je demande si quelqu'un est passé le voir, on me répond négativement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être peinée pour lui, pourquoi au fond ? Se ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses à mal se comporter avec autrui. Je retourne à mes occupations, je repasserais plus tard.

Ce matin, comme les deux derniers, je commence mon service par sa chambre. Je suis soulagée- Comment ça soulagée !! Pas le temps et surtout pas l'envie de m'appesantir sur ce sentiment- Un collègue vient de m'apprendre qu'il s'est réveillé.

J'entre dans sa chambre, il dort. Je me penche sur lui pour l'observer et tout à coup il ouvre les yeux.

Il m'a fait peur l'idiot !

Je ne sais pas si je dois le vouvoyer ou le tutoyer, je fais un léger amalgame des deux. Et là je retrouve 23 ans en arrière, je retrouve le Malefoy d'antan ; Pourquoi le vouvoierais-je, il ne le fait pas. Mon professionnalisme reprenant le dessus, je lui explique ce que j'ai fait pour le soigner.

Il ne m'écoute pas l'ingrat se n'est pas possible après tout sc que j'ai fait pour lui !!!

Je le rappel à l'ordre, et là il me pose la seule question à laquelle je ne souhaite pas répondre. Ne pouvait-il pas demander des nouvelles de son épouse à mon collègue ? Je suis très mal à l'aise.

Sa réaction renforce le sentiment de sollicitude que j'éprouve pour lui et se n'est pas comme il le pense de la pitié ; il me demande de sortir je m'exécute.

Oh fait je ne lui ai pas demandé ce qu'il faisait du côté moldu tant pis je lui demanderai plus tard.

Je prends une grande respiration et repars effectuer ma tournée de malade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, qui m'ont mis en alerte et à mes deux revieweuses**

**Petite pensée spéciale pour Nolwenn , Merci pour tout**

**Chapitre 2 – 17 septembre**

**POV Drago**

Encore une journée de passée. Cela fait 10 jours que je suis à Ste Mangouste et toujours aucune nouvelle de ma « tendre » épouse. Je m'en moque. Les journées se passent inlassablement suivant le même schéma : De longue période de solitude entrecoupée de plusieurs visites de Granger.

Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, mais je crois que ça lui fait du bien. Elle repart incontestablement plus détendue qu'en arrivant. Elle ne se confie jamais, ces visites sont toujours strictement d'ordre professionnel et d'ailleurs pourquoi se confierait elle ? Surtout à moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu bouger mes jambes d'après « elle », je ne veux pas l'appeler Weasley pour moi elle sera à jamais Granger, se n'est qu'une question d'heures voir d'un jour ou deux pour que je puisse remarcher et rentrer chez moi.

Elle semble s'en réjouir pas moi. Je vais rentrer pour trouver quoi ? Un manoir vide ? Très peu pour moi merci.

Un hibou entre par la fenêtre. Qui peut bien m'écrire ? Je détache la lettre et l'ouvre

Père,

Je suis bien peiné de vous savoir à Ste Mangouste et j'espère que vous allez vite vous remettre.

J'ai demandé une sortie exceptionnelle afin de pouvoir vous rendre visite mais elle m'a été refusée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

En ce qui concerne les nouvelles de Poudlard il s'avère que notre Professeur de Potion suite à un accident durant son cours s'est vu proposer de prendre une retraite anticipée , nous nous trouvons donc sans enseignant la directrice n'ayant à ce jour trouvé personne

Avant de prendre congé, je me demandais pourquoi ce n'était pas mère qui m'a prévenu de votre accident.

Merci de votre réponse, la cloche sonne, je dois partir en cours

Portez vous bien

Votre fils

Scorpius Drago Malefoy »

Un léger coup à la porte me fait lever la tête Granger viens d'entrer

« -Bonjour, comment te sens tu ?

-bien, mon ton c'est radouci depuis quelques jours, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Scorpius…

-J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, dit elle précipitamment, je ne savais pas si ton épouse l'avait prévenu, je me suis permise de le faire. Ne voulant pas l'alarmer, j'ai attendu que ton état s'améliore pour lui annoncer.

-Tu as très bien fait répondis je avec gratitude. Depuis quand est ce que je ressens de la gratitude envers qui que se soit et surtout envers elle une sang de … Non je ne le dirais plus, c'est une née moldu et qui plus est qui m'a sauvé la vie. Décidemment je crois que cet accident va changer beaucoup de chose.

-Tu vas pouvoir sortir dans 2 jours dit elle en souriant bien qu'elle garde ce voile de tristesse dans le regard

Elle se lève pour partir

-Granger

-Oui Malefoy

Elle ne relève pas que je n'utilise pas son nom de femme mariée

-Merci pour tout

-De rien à demain elle hésite est ce que je peux te demander ce que tu faisais dans le Londres Moldu ?

-Je baisse la tête dois-je lui répondre ?et que lui raconterais-je ? Ma vie ratée, mon besoin d'oublier dans l'alcool, ma honte dans le faire dans un établissement sorcier …

Et puis pourquoi pas après tout, pourquoi ne pas lui dire, partager avec elle rien qu'un moment baisser ma garde

-Et bien commençais-je…

- Non en fait ne dis rien je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question, tout cela ne me regarde pas. Excuse-moi encore

Elle sort.

Elle s'en va et je reste seul, non pas tout seul j'ai la lettre de Scorpius. Dans 2 jours je serais chez moi retour à la case départ.

Je regarde la lettre que je tiens dans ma main une idée folle s'empare de moi n'a-t-il pas dit que la directrice recherché un professeur de potion ?

Un sourire franc se dessine sur mes lèvres, je vais retourner à Poudlard, dussais-je me mettre à genoux devant Mc Gonagall (sourire), après tout n'étais-je pas le deuxième meilleur élève en cette matière ? Et oui éternel second, juste derrière notre chère Granger.

Je prend deux parchemins. Un pour répondre à mon fils, à qui je compte bien apprendre qui est son père réellement dans le fond et l'autre pour Madame la Directrice de Poudlard.

Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi vivant.

« Mon fils,

Tout d'abord merci pour ta gentille lettre cela me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je vais mieux et la médicomage vient de m'apprendre que je pourrais sortir dans deux jours.

En ce qui concerne ta mère, je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, car je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'aurai un début d'explication quant à son absence lors de mon retour au manoir.

Travail bien

Ton père

Drago L Malefoy »

Je ne fais pas allusion à ma candidature au poste de professeur ne voulant pas le décevoir si la réponse s'avérait négative.

« Madame la Directrice,

Je sais que cette demande risque de vous surprendre, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche d'un professeur de Potion, aussi je vous serez grée de bien vouloir prendre acte de ma candidature à ce poste.

Comme vous le savez j'ai obtenue un Optimal dans cette matière lors de mes BUSE et j'ai aussi passé un test d'évaluation de compétence me permettant de faire valider ma dernière année ainsi que mes acquis ce qui m'a permis d'achever mon cursus et prétendre à la place à laquelle je postule.

Je sais qu'il vous sera très difficile d'agréer ma proposition, mais je pense que le temps qui passe apaise tout autant les esprits que les rancœurs.

Sachez que si vous concédez à accepter ma requête, je m'appliquerais à enseigner avec rigueur, mais aussi équité.

En attendant votre réponse,

Veuillez agréer, Madame la Directrice, mes salutations les plus respectueuses.

Drago L. Malefoy »

Je donne les deux parchemins à un hibou et ferme les yeux. La partie est loin d'être gagnée, mais comme le dit un proverbe moldu « qui ne tente rien n'a rien ». Je m'endors ;

**POV hermione**

Encore une journée de passée, Plus due deux et il partira, je suis encore toute étonnée de la tournure que prennent les événements, Malefoy m'a dit merci qui aurait cru cela un jour possible !

Certes il m'a appelé par mon nom de jeune fille et je n'ai pas cherché à le corriger. Je dois même avouer que cela m'a fait plaisir, il y a tellement longtemps que l'on ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

J'ai retrouvé l'espace d'un instant mon identité Hermione Granger. J'en viens presque à regretter qu'il guérisse si vite, j'ai dit presque, parce qu'il ne faut pas pousser Malefoy restera toujours Malefoy.

Je me surprend à me demander si son comportement avait été celui qu'il a maintenant, si les choses aurait autrefois été différentes…

Il ne m'en a même pas voulu d'avoir prévenu son fils sans son accord, je n'aurais pas voulu briser le semblant de trêve qui s'est instauré entre nous depuis quelques jours.

Par contre je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir laissé me raconter son histoire, après tout c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé, mais je me suis sentie soudain gênée dès qu'il a commencé à répondre.

Tout cela dépassait le cadre professionnel que je veux entretenir avec lui. Pas d'implication émotionnelle avec les patients, voici les règles, Mes règles.

Ce soir je dois aller manger chez Harry et Ginny, cela va me faire du bien de voir mes deux meilleurs amis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé avec ma belle sœur, pour lui dire quoi ? Que je trouve son frère de plus en plus distant et qu'il rentre chaque jours toujours un peu plus tard ?

Ce soir j'aurais un autre sujet de conversation et il a pour nom Drago Malefoy.

Je rentre chez moi, je me prépare, Ron n'est toujours pas rentré, nous devons être chez les Potter dans ¼ d'heure. J'attends ½ heure, il n'est pas là, tant pis pour lui, je transplane.

Je sonne c'est Harry qui ouvre, on s'embrasse affectueusement

« -Bonsoir Hermione

- Bonsoir Harry

- Bonsoir Hermione, crie Ginny du fin fond de sa cuisine

- Je suis désolée, Ron n'est pas encore rentré, je présume qu'il va arriver un peu plus tard »

Je rêve ou Harry à l'air embarrassé ? Non sûrement mon imagination car il me regarde « normalement », toujours avec se regard empli de douceur quand il se pose sur sa femme, les enfants, Ron ou moi.

Je m'excuse et vais rejoindre ma belle sœur en cuisine qui semble avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

J'entends sonner. Probablement Ron qui arrive, j'ai l'impression qu'une dispute à voix basse éclate dans le salon. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

« -Alors comment vas-tu ma petite Ginny, dis je en la serrant tendrement dans mes m'excuse de ne pas être venue plus tôt te voir, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot à Ste Mangouste.

-Se n'est rien Hermione, j'ai reçu une lettre des garçons me racontant que Rose à comme nous tous perpétuée la tradition Gryffondorienne, mais je dois avouer, qu'ils m'ont aussi beaucoup surprise en m'apprenant qu'elle s'était prise d'amitié avec le fils Malefoy et que du coup tous se fréquentaient. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Il doit en faire une tête le Malefoy dit elle en souriant

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il le sache, du moins il ne m'en a rien dit

- Et depuis quand fréquentes tu Malefoy toi ? rit elle »

Je lui raconte comment voilà maintenant 10 jours je suis amenée à le voir, son changement d'attitude, le fait qu'il est voulu se confier…

A la fin de mon récit elle me regarde perplexe

« -Il t'a vraiment remercié ? »

Je hoche la tête affirmativement et ceci clôture notre sujet, mieux vaut ne pas en parler devant les garçons. Nous entrons dans le salon où règne un calme plat. Harry est seul.

« -Ron n'est pas là ? Il m'avait semblé l'entendre arriver

-Si, mais une affaire urgente à régler l'a obligé à repartir dit il rouissant

-Il aurait au moins pu me dire au revoir dis je faussement blessée. Au fond de moi je suis contente d'avoir Harry et Ginny pour moi seule.

Malgré l'absence de Ron une nous avons passé une excellente soirée et lorsque je rentre chez moi je n'y trouve personne. Il rentra très tard cette nuit là et repartit très tôt le lendemain, et il en fût de même la nuit suivante, m'amenant au jour de sortie de Malefoy.

_Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui je vous promet que les événements vont commencer à se bousculer à partir du prochain chapitre aussi je vous dis à très bientôt._

_Hep hep hep vous pensiez pas vous sauver si vite !! a vot bon cœur m'sieur dame une p'te review ça coûte pas cher mais ça fait toujours plaisir XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Un grand merci à Naouko, Fan2twilight,Kowala, Fan 0190 et à Mizuki pour leurs reviews , à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui ont mis ma fiction en alerte**

**Chapitre 3- 19 septembre**

**POV Hermione**

En arrivant ce matin à Ste mangouste je suis d'humeur maussade, cela fait quelques jours que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Aujourd'hui il sort. Ce n'est tout de même pas ça qui me fait cet effet là ! Non impossible, se doit être une coïncidence.

Je passe ma blouse et attaque ma journée, je me dirige vers sa chambre, une infirmière m'arrête et m'apprends qu'il est déjà parti

« - Quoi ? Comment ça il est parti ? Je suis son médicomage, il ne peut pas être sorti sans mon autorisation dis je d'un ton mêlant consternation et détresse, j'en suis la première étonnée.

Je pousse la porte, la chambre est vide

- M. Malefoy à signé une décharge, il est parti très tard hier soir

- Qui a autorisé sa sortie ? pourquoi personne ne m'a-t-il prévenu ? C'était Mon patient

- Vu son état de santé plus que satisfaisant, le médicomage Markus n'a pas jugé bon de vous déranger, vous aviez tellement mérité cette soirée de repos, qu'il a autorisé la sortie au risque je cite « de se voir étriper par vous » me dit l'infirmière en souriant

- merci beaucoup » J'esquisse un sourire.

Scott ne perd rien pour attendre me dis je intérieurement. Je reprends ma tournée mais le cœur n'y est pas. Qu'avais-je donc fait hier soir de si important ? Ah oui, j'ai passé ma soirée à attendre mon cher mari en lisant un bouquin sur lequel je me suis endormie. Je me suis réveillée ce matin seule sur le même canapé que la veille, une couverture sur moi unique témoin du passage éclair de mon époux a l'intérieur des murs de notre maison.

Il est 12 heures, j'ai fini ma tournée plus tôt, je décider d'aller retrouver Ron pour déjeuner, il y a longtemps que je ne lui ai pas fait la surprise de passer le chercher à l'improviste.

Je rougie comme l'adolescente que j'étais en repensant à nos premières années de vie commune. C'était l'amour fou, on avait mis nos sept années d'études pour s'avouer nos sentiments. Je revois encore notre premier baiser dans la salle sur demande, nous venions de nous débarrasser d'un Horcruxe et il avait enfin prit au sérieux la cause de la SALE que je défendais.

Sur le chemin du de son bureau je nous revois entourés de nos amis lors de notre mariage. Dieu que nos chers disparus nous ont manqué : Fred, Lupin, Tonks et bon nombre d'autres, morts pour que nous puissions être libres et vivants. Nous les avons fêtés ce jour là, tout comme celui de la naissance de Rose, je n'avais jamais vu mon mari aussi fier, sauf peut être le jour où il était devenu le Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je souris.

Il représente dix neuf années de bonheur avec des hauts et des bas, bien sur, mais à quel couple cela n'arrive pas !

Je sors de mes pensées, je suis devant le Ministère de la Magie, j'entre et me dirige vers un ascenseur, 5ème étage, bureau des aurores je descends, la secrétaire est en pause, je croise Harry, il à l'air paniqué

« - Hermione, n'ouvre pas la porte» crie t'il

Trop tard j'ai ouvert, mon monde viens soudain de s'écrouler, je recule, referme la porte et part en courant.

« - Hermione attends »

J'entends la porte du bureau de Ron s'ouvrir à la volée je l'entends qui m'appelle

«- Hermione reviens je vais t'expliquer »

Je m'arrête, me retourne pour lui faire face

« - Qu'y a-t-il à expliquer Ronald ! Je ne suis pas aveugle. La seule chose que je veux savoir c'est combien ! Depuis combien de temps me trompes-tu avec Lavande,

Et, toi crie je à l'adresse d'Harry, tu étais au courant bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dis ? Je te croyais mon ami, vous avez bien dû rigoler à mes dépens avec Ginny ! Je suis hors de moi

- Hermione non ! dit Harry livide, Ginny ne sait rien, je ne pouvais rien te dire je ne voulais pas te blesser

- Me blesser ? Je pousse un petit ricanement amer. Non c'est mieux de me trahir !! »

Je regarde Ronald qui n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche, les larmes commencent à perler aux coins de mes yeux

« - Comment à tu pu me faire, nous faire ça ? Tu as pensé à Rose ? Je pense qu'il est inutile pour toi de rentrer à la maison désormais. Tu viendras chercher tes affaires quand je n'y serais pas

- Hermione je t'en pris, commence t'il, laisse moi t'expliquer…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, le coupe-je, j'en ai déjà trop vu »

Sur ces mots, je tourne les talons, laissant Harry et Ronald derrière moi, l'un livide l'autre bouleversé.

Je sorts du Ministère d'un pas raide et une fois sur le trottoir je laisse les larmes couler. C'est dans ce même état et après plusieurs heures de divagation dans le Londres moldu que je rentre chez moi.

A peine suis-je sur le pas de ma porte que 3 hiboux attendent devant elle. 3 hiboux 3 lettres. La première vient de Ron, la seconde d'Harry et la Troisième de Ginny. Je commence par cette dernière.

« Hermione,

Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie, Harry vient de m'apprendre ca que t'a fait Ron. C'est un triple idiot qui ne vaut ma mieux qu'une goule au cerveau de Troll. Je ne suis pas prête de lui pardonner, attends que les parents le sache, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Quant à moi je m'occupe de celle de mon cher mari.

N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, nous serons toujours là pour toi

Affectueusement Giny »

J'ouvre ensuite celle d'Harry

« Hermione,

Crois bien que je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui se passe, je n'ai jamais cherché à te trahir et j'ai longtemps hésité à te le dire. Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est que je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir et que j'estimais que ce n'était pas à moi de le l'apprendre mais à Ron ;

L'autre soir quand tu es venu diner, et bien Ron n'avait pas d'affaire urgente à régler, non il est parti car nous nous sommes disputés à propos de son mensonge. Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir sans pouvoir te le dire, et nous en sommes venu à la même conclusion qu'il devait tout t'avouer rapidement mais il n'en trouvait pas le courage. Sache que je n'ai jamais cautionné son comportement.

En espérant que tu voudras bien me pardonner car je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

Tendrement Harry »

Ils s'étaient donc bien disputés l'autre soir. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas en vouloir bien longtemps à Harry, je comprends que la situation dans laquelle il s'est trouvé n'a pas du être très aisé et que j'aurais peut être réagi comme lui à situation inverse…

Je décachette enfin la lettre de Ron.

« Hermy,

Que puis-je te dire mis à part pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir su résister, pardon de ne pas avoir eu le courage de te l'avouer, ni d'avoir su nous préserver.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être si lâche. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais le fait est que c'est arrivé.

Je t'aime toujours, mais je l'aime aussi, cela fait 3 semaines que je te mens et mène une double vie. Si je ne suis pas honnête maintenant quand le serais-je même si je sais qu'il est beaucoup trop tard pour l'être.

Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi tu mérite tellement mieux que ce que je viens de t'infliger.

Elle me regarde comme toi tu le faisais avant

Je sais déjà comment tu vas réagir quand tu liras cette phrase et je t'arrête tout de suite, non je ne rejette pas faute sur toi, je ne me le permettrai pas tu n'a rien à te reprocher.

Concernant rose, je voudrais si tu le permets lui dire moi-même, je sais que c'est une situation pénible et voudrais au moins t'épargner cette épreuve.

Je ferais selon tes désirs et voulais te prévenir que je passerais vers 19 heures chercher quelques affaires, car je ne pense pas que tu souhaites être présente et me voir pour le moment.

Bien qu'elle ne me parle plus, Ginny et Harry ont accepté de m'héberger le temps que je trouve un logement.

Je te demande encore pardon

Ron »

Ainsi donc il allait chez Harry et Ginny, il avait au moins la décence de ne pas se rendre chez « elle ». Lavande Brown ! Pourquoi faut il que se soit avec elle ? Ils étaient pourtant déjà sortis ensemble en 6ème année. Alors pourquoi pas une autre tant qu'a me tromper il aurait pu le faire avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas. Il sait très bien que je ne l'ai jamais aimé

Quoiqu'il en soit qui va encore rester seule ce soir ? moi !!! Et bien il n'en est pas question. Je sèche mes larmes et sort. Le temps est en accord avec mon état d'âme, il se met à pleuvoir averse.

**POV Drago**

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée les yeux dans le vague.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de partir comme ça de Ste Mangouste. Je sais et je me l'avoue enfin, je ne voulais pas lui dire au revoir. C'était au dessus de mes forces.

Et d'abord, comment lui aurais-je dis au revoir, en lui serrant la main ? en la prenant de haut comme avant ? Non elle ne mérite pas ça, donc j'ai tout simplifié, j'ai fuit. Fuit devant sa gentillesse, son humanité tout simplement elle a été la seule à m'avoir apporté du réconfort après mon accident par sa seule présence.

Et me voila de retour dans ce manoir seul comme je l'ai toujours été, à la différence, que je suis maintenant en paix avec mes vieux démons. Ne pas avoir bu depuis 12 jours a commencé à me sevrer, je n'ai plus envie de boire ni de me détruire.

Comme je m'y attendais à mon retour, je trouvais le manoir vide de toute présence humaine, j'appelais un Elf de maison et lui demandais des nouvelles de mon épouse. Il m'apprit ce dont je me doutais déjà : Elle m'avait quitté. Ses penderies étaient vides, seule une lettre posée sur la table de chevet de sa chambre rappelée que quelqu'un avait vécu dans ce lieu. Et oui mon épouse avait émis le souhait de ne pas partager mes appartements et d'avoir les siens.

J'ouvre le parchemin

« Drago,

Je sais qu'il est impoli de fuir de façon mais je n'aurais jamais pu vous le dire en face à face. Scorpius étant maintenant assez grand pour comprendre, je souhaite reprendre ma liberté. Non pas que j'eusse été malheureuse avec vous, mais mon cœur c'est enfin mit à battre pour quelqu'un.

Ne me le reprochez pas mon ami. Je vous laisse le soin d'avertir notre enfant

Sincèrement Anne »

Voilà une rupture en bon et dû forme, digne d'un vrai serpentard. La fierté des Malefoy vient d'en prendre en coup. Jamais un de mes ancêtres, ni même mon père, n'auraient permis à leurs épouses de partir. Seul le paraitre comptait, tant pis pour le reste tant que les apparences étaient sauves.

Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'amour entre nous, sa lettre témoigne du respect mutuel que nous nous inspirions.

Je réponds à son courrier en lui disant qu'elle est libre d'aimer qui bon lui semble, lui adresse les démarches à effectuer afin de mettre fin à notre union et lui souhaite bonne chance pour son avenir. Au moins Scorpius n'aura pas à subir des conséquences trop lourdes liées à notre séparation.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand on sonne à la porte Tessa, mon Elf va ouvrir et introduit quelqu'un dans le salon.

-« Granger ! »M'exclame-je en la voyant.

Une Granger toute mouillé mais une Granger quand même.

------------------------------------------------------

_Tadam !! et c'est sur cette arrivée que se termine ce 3__ème__ chapitre? Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous vont dire que la réaction de drago face au départ de sa femme n'est peut être pas normale que le véritable caractère de ce dernier aurait été d'exploser de fureur, mais je pense que l'accident à remis beaucoup de chose en question et qu'il prend conscience qu'une nouvelle vie s'offre à lui. Il en va en être de même pour hermione _

**A suivre** : Mode d'emploi d'une soirée réussie alors que cela s'annoncé plutôt mal.

Si les cadeaux coûtent chers les reviews, elles sont gratuites et font autant plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à en abuser !!!!! lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Naouko, fan2twilight, Loufoca-granger, Kowala, Draco's wife, hamataroo, fan 0190 , Misa-or-Pigloo**

**Chapitre 4- soirée du 19 septembre**

**POV Drago**

« -Je suis désolée de te déranger et d'arriver comme ça

-Entre je t'en prie, viens te réchauffer. Je me lève et laisse ma place devant la cheminée. Dire que je suis étonnée de la voir est un bien petit mot. Bon sang que fais tu dehors par un temps pareil ?

- Je…, je ne savais pas où aller d'autre, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Ecoutes, ne me pose pas de question mais est ce que je peux rester un petit moment chez toi s'il te plait ?

Je prononce un simple oui. Non mais je rêve que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle vienne chez moi, Pourquoi ici elle à bien des amis et pourquoi pas chez elle ou chez Potter ? Je ne dis rien, je regarde son profil, elle à un port de tête altier et tout a coup sans que je m'y attende, elle s'effondre en larme

« -Grang heu hermione ? » appelai-je doucement en m'approchant d'elle.

Je n'ose pas la toucher. C'est elle qui se jette dans mes bras. Elle s'accroche à mon cou comme à une planche de salue. J'ose poser ma main dans ses cheveux et commence à la bercer lentement. Si j'en crois la pendulette posée sur le manteau de la cheminée nous restons ½ heures dans cette position avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent

- Excuse moi, je n'aurais pas dû venir te voir, ni te déranger avec mes problèmes, dit elle en prenant le mouchoir que je lui tends

- Ça va je n'attendais personne dis je un peu brusquement.

- Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille que dira ta femme si elle me trouve ici, je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis.

- Tu ne m'attireras rien du tout ne t'inquiète pas, dirons nous pour faire cours que ma femme est partie courir un autre lièvre ailleurs, ce qui lève le voile sur son absence à mes côtés à l'hôpital. »

Quand je dis que les femmes sont imprévisibles, alors qu'elle pleurait 1mn auparavant, la voilà partie dans un grand éclat de rire.

- Ravi de constater que mon malheur te fasse rire dis je froidement. Peux-tu me dire en quoi le fait que je me sois fait planter par ma femme est si risible ?

Recouvrant son sérieux aussi soudainement qu'elle à prit son fou rire elle reprend

- Je suis désolée, je ne me moque absolument pas de toi, mais c'est la situation qui me fait rire. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je viendrai me faire consoler par mon pire ennemi qui vient de se faire quitter par sa femme alors que Ron… alors que Ron… »

Les larmes recommencent à monter. Je lui prends la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

« - Ron m'a trompé

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien entendu Ron me trompe murmure t'elle »

Voilà ! Je crois que c'est à cet instant, à ce moment là précis que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Du moins que je voulus bien l'admettre, car amoureux je devais l'être depuis longtemps

**POV Hermione**

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi dans ce manoir où j'ai tant de mauvais souvenirs. J'ai failli mourir ici ! Pourquoi suis-je aller le voir ? Je marchais sous la pluie sans savoir ou aller puis j'ai pensé à lui, pourquoi pas me suis-je dis. Harry et Ginny sont occupés avec Ron, je ne me voyais sûrement pas aller voir Molly, et Luna est à Poudlard avec Neville. Au moins je sais que lui ne me posera pas de questions.

Un elfe m'introduit auprès de son maître. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et quand il s'aperçoit de ma présence je suis agréablement surprise de sa réaction. M'abandonner sa place comme il l'a fait, je ne l'en aurais jamais pensé capable, quel courtoisie !

Je m'assieds dans son confortable fauteuil et apprécie la chaleur qui se dégage du foyer. Bien que n'ayant pas le même sens, juste le fait de penser au mot foyer me fait réaliser que le mien vient d'éclater en morceau et je fonds stupidement en larme.

Je l'entends s'approcher, il murmure mon prénom, c'est plus fort que moi j'ai besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle m'appuyer, tant pis si je passe pour une je ne sais quoi mais je me jette dans ses bras, il ne me repousse pas, mieux il me console. Il attend que je me calme, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi mais je me sens mieux.

Soudain je prends conscience de la situation, que dirais son épouse si elle nous trouvait moi dans les bras de son mari et lui me consolant. Je lui fais part de mes craintes et la réponse qu'il me fait et comme qui dirait la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

A croire que le destin s'amuse à nos dépends, j'éclate de rire, il ne comprend pas, pense que je me moque.

Je l'ai blessé je ne le voulais pas, je veux lui expliquer qu'il comprenne qu'il n'est pas seul. Je lui avoue que je suis une femme trompée. J'ai honte

« - Comment ? Quel idiot souffle t'il »

Je me sens stupide, je fais mine de me lever pour partir je me suis assez ridiculisée pour ce soir. Il me retient par le bras.

« - Où comptes-tu aller ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je t'ai suffisamment dérangé

- Es tu donc tellement pressé de rentrer chez toi ? »

J'hésite à répondre

« - C'est bien ce pensais… Me permets-tu de t'inviter à partager mon diner ?

- Je ne veux vraiment pas de t'imposer ma présence, je te remercie déjà de m'avoir écouté

- Sache que je ne fais jamais ce dont ne n'ai pas envie, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps dit il nonchalant

- Dans ce cas c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ; La perspective de rentrer dans une maison vide ne m'enchante guère. Je te remercie.

Tessa, appelle t'-il ; L'elfe qui m'a introduite dans la pièce fait son apparition dans un crac sonore.

- Oui maitre

- Peux-tu dresser une table pour deux dans la bibliothèque s'il te plait. Ah moins que la salle de réception ne te tente plus demande t'il souriant en se tournant vers moi.

- Non non, la bibliothèque sera parfaite. »

Je suis étonnée qu'il soit si poli avec son elfe. Encore un aspect de sa personnalité que je ne connaissais pas. C'est à croire que se n'est pas la même personne qui prenait un malin plaisir à me persécuter.

Il se lève, je fais de même.

« - Si tu veux bien te donner la peine »

Nous sortons du petit salon et nous trouvons dans un couloir sombre

« Lumos » l'obscurité laisse place à une douce lumière. Sur ma droite se trouve le salon dans lequel Bellatrix a prit plaisir à me torturer, je réprime un frisson, il le remarque.

- Je sais que venir chez moi n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Tes souvenirs qui se rapportent au manoir sont loin d'être bon, mais je voulais te montrer une chose qui je suis sûr va te plaire.

Nous arrivons devant le portrait en pied de son père, je réprime une expression de dégoût. J'entends déjà la voix de Lucius qui s'indignerait qu'une sale Sang de Bourbe ose fouler le précieux sol de son manoir.

« - A moi aussi, il m'a toujours fait peur me dit drago sobrement sans me regarder. Ferme les yeux »

Devant mon hésitation il ajoute

« - S'il te plait »

J'obéis, je l'entends ouvrir un porte, me prend par la main pour me guider. Je suis troublée malgré moi par ce contacte. Nous nous arrêtons, j'ai les sens en éveil et notamment l'ouïe et l'odorat. Un feu joyeux crépite dans la ou les cheminées et je sens l'odeur du parchemin et des vieux livres

« - C'est bon tu peux les rouvrir

- Merlin ! Cette bibliothèque est presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard m'exclame-je »

Je tourne sur moi-même pour voir l'ensemble de la pièce. C'est grandiose une coupole très ouvragée supportant l'ensemble

« - C'est magnifique, j'en ai le souffle coupé

- Je savais que cela te plairait. Nous passons à table ? »

Ses yeux brillent d'un plaisir manifeste. Je me sens bien, c'est incroyable mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Moi qui étais au plus mal en arrivant ici.

Les mets et le vin sont raffinés, tout autant que la conversation. En dépit des événements de la journée, la soirée est très agréable. Je regarde ma montre déjà 23h, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Je me lève pour prendre congé, il en fait de même

« - Merci beaucoup Malf- Drago pour cette charmant soirée, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison »

Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. Je suis gênée je ne sais pas comment lui dire au revoir, je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre comme une petite fille.

« - Encore merci pour tout Drago

- Le plaisir de cette soirée à été grandement partagée.

- Bonne nuit »

Je me décide, l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et sort aussitôt. Je ne regarde pas par-dessus mon épaule, mais je sais qu'il est resté sur le pas de la porte abasourdi. Je transplane.

**POV Drago**

Je reste sur le pas de ma porte n'en revenant toujours pas, elle m'a embrassé, bon pas de quoi s'emballer non plus, un simple baiser sur la joue. Je porte machinalement ma main à cette dernière. J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait les lèvres douces.

J'en arriverais presque à remercier ce crétin de Weasley de l'avoir trompé, mais je l'éviscérerais volontiers pour lui avoir fait du mal. Je suis très étonné de l'instinct surprotecteur qu'elle a su faire naître en moi la seule personne générant ce sentiment étant habituellement Scorpius évidemment.

Hermione est quelqu'un de bien, et j'en arrive à regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps de la connaître à l'école. Les choses auraient peut être été différentes. A quoi bon ressasser le passé, de toutes les façons mon pères n'aurait jamais accepté cette relations alors pensons plutôt à l'avenir.

Je ferme la porte, retourne dans le petit salon et m'assied à la place qu'elle a occupé un peu plus tôt. Je repense à ses yeux brillant d'admiration et d'excitation quant elle à découvert la bibliothèque, je pense à la façon dont elle s'est abandonnée en me faisant confiance les yeux fermés.

Je souris, décidément depuis qu'Hermione, qu'il est doux de prononcer son prénom, est entré à nouveau dans ma vie, je ne fais que ça, sourire…..

Et ma foi c'est une sensation très agréable.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Ainsi j'achève notre 4__ème__ chapitre oui bon je sais le coup de la bibliothèque est un coup classique pour charmer hermione mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher._

_Drago est amoureux cela arrive peut être un peu vite mais n'ayez crainte il n'est pas prêt à l'avouer pour le moment ni même à déborder de sentiments excessivement amoureux cela va se faire petit à petit._

_A venir__ : Premier face à face avec Ron, première dispute avec Drago et première réconciliation….._

**La liberté d'expression est un droit ****fondamental**** de la déclaration des droits de l'homme usez en et abusez en n'hésitez pas à laisser une review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Naouko, fan2twilight, Loufoca-granger, Kowala, hamataroo, fan 0190 , Misa-or-Pigloo, Kattycatte et merci à Céline (je ne peux pas te répondre directement mais sache que ta review m'a fait très palisir)**

**Petite dédicace à Imilie, Elia et Armande **

**Chapitre 5 – 20 septembre**

**POV Hermione**

Il est 7h, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormie, j'ai dû prendre une potion de sommeil et je me suis assoupie quelques heures. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler, je vais envoyer un hibou pour dire que je ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui mieux, j'ai des vacances à prendre. Tout le monde va s'en étonner, car je n'en prends que très rarement. De toutes les façons ils le sauront bien un jour ou l'autre, mais je ne veux pas voir leur regard de pitié.

Une chouette cogne de son bec à la fenêtre de la chambre. Je lui ouvre et décachette l'enveloppe qu'il m'a apportée

« Hermione chérie,

Arthur se joint à moi pour nous excuser du comportement plus qu'inqualifiable de notre fils et je n'imagine pas à quel point tu dois souffrir.

Pour nous, sache que rien ne changera, tu seras toujours la bienvenue au terrier et feras toujours partie de la famille.

Nous t'aimons comme notre seconde fille

Nous t'embrassons bien fort

Arthur et Molly »

En lisant ces mots, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de recommencer à couler. Bien sûr que tout va changer !! Je ne me vois pas retourner au terrier comme si de rien n'était. Dans quelques temps peut être mais pour l'instant c'est impossible. Je pleurs à chaudes larmes, je réalise qu'en plus de perdre mon mari je vais aussi perdre ma seconde famille

Ils me connaissent aussi bien que mes propres parents. Je sais que Molly n'aurait voulu personne d'autre que moi pour Ronald. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureuse depuis la mort de Fred, que lorsque nous lui avions annoncé notre relation et notre désir de nous unir.

Je la connais si bien, que je sais qu'elle souffre autant que moi de cette situation. Je leur réponds

« Cher Arthur et Molly,

Merci de tout le soutient et le réconfort que vous m'apportez, je réalise encore plus à quel point vous êtes chers à mon cœur, aussi c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que je suis obligée de renoncer à vous du moins pour le moment, jusqu'à ce que la situation avec Ronald ne se décante.

Je vous écrirais toutefois souvent si vous le permettez et j'espère que vous en ferez de même.

Je vous embrasse très forts

Hermione »

J'écris ensuite une lettre pour l'hôpital et donne les 2 missives à mon hibou. Je me lève et vais prendre un bain. L'eau chaude m'aide à me détendre, je m'endormirais presque lorsque j'entends la voix inquiète de Ginny, qui vient je le présume de transplaner dans le salon, m'appeler.

« - Hermione ? Hermione ? Tu es là ?

- Dans la salle de bain Gin.

- Ouf tu es là fait elle en entrant dans la pièce. Je, enfin nous nous faisions du souci

- Nous ?

- Harry et moi, Ron aussi mais lui n'a qu'a s'en prendre à lui-même.

- Se doit être difficile de ne pas lui parler étant donné que vous habitez sous le même toit dis-je perfidement.

- Oui c'est vrai que l'ambiance est assez tendue à la maison, me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la baignoire, en gros personne ne se parle.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te fâches avec Harry pour ça. Tu sais il m'a expliqué comment il avait vécu cette situation et j'avoue que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je marque juste le coup. Je lui reparlerais ce soir, ou demain peut être dit elle d'un air espiègle. Il se sent tellement mal si tu savais….

- Il ne faut pas.

- Bon maintenant, vas tu me dire où tu as passé la soirée ? Tu n'as pas répondu à nos lettres, nous sommes venus ici plusieurs fois sans te trouver. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude Hermione.

- Excuse moi, j'étais sortie prendre l'air dis-je évasivement. Comment aurais-je pu lui dire que j'avais été blessée qu'ils passent la soirée avec Ron plutôt qu'avec moi et je n'allais sûrement pas lui dire que j'avais passé la soirée avec Drago, elle ne comprendrait pas…

- Avec le temps qu'il faisait ? Puis devinant mes pensées elle ajoute. Oh excuse-moi Hermione, j'aurais dû te proposer de rester avec toi hier. Je manque à tous mes devoirs de meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est rien Ginny, et puis avec Lily cela aurait difficile tu ne crois pas ? Lui dis-je d'un sourire timide, je suis toutefois satisfaite qu'elle se sente un minimum coupable.

- Je me serais arrangée, mais dis moi que fais tu encore dans ton bain dit elle en changeant brusquement de sujet, tu ne devrais pas être prête pour partir au travail ?

- J'ai pris des vacances. Tu sais, j'ai besoin de faire le point sur ma vie. Je crois que je me suis beaucoup perdue ces dernières années. J'ai plus vécu pour les autres que pour moi alors à changement de situation, nouvelle résolutions et je vais commencer par m'occuper de moi. Je ne suis même plus présentable à 37 ans, ça ne m'étonne pas que ton frère…

- Arrête de raconter des Idioties Hermione, tu es toujours aussi belle, Ron n'est décidemment qu'un abruti que j'ai envie de tuer de mes mains.

- Allez Gin, c'est tout de même ton frère, tu ne pourrais pas le faire.

- Tu as vraiment trop bon cœur.

- Ça ne veut pas dire, que je lui pardonne bien au contraire, mais pour le bien de Rose je crois qu'il va falloir que je tempère ma colère.

- Je comprends mais tu es quelqu'un de formidable

- Excuse moi Ginny dis-je abruptement, mais je voudrais finir de me laver et me préparer, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.

- Oui oui, j'y vais, je t'appel ce soir ok ?

- Ok et je regarde la tornade rousse sortir de ma salle de bain aussi vite qu'elle y est entrée. »

L'eau est froide, je soupire et sort de la baignoire. J'entends du bruit dans le salon. Je descends.

« - Ginny tu as oublié quelque… Je ne finie pas ma phrase, Ron est face à moi. Ron ! Que fais tu là demande-je froidement.

- Bonjour Hermione, heu excuse-moi. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je croyais que tu étais partie au boulot, j'étais venus chercher d'autres affaires et ….

- Et ?

- Pour l'amour de Merlin Hermione ! Pourrais-tu t'habiller s'il te plait !

- Et bien non ça ne me plait pas, si j'ai envie de rester en serviette ce n'est plus toi que ça regarde et jusqu'à présent me voir dans cette tenue ne t'avais jamais dérangée il me semble. Maintenant, si tu dois prendre des affaires fait le ou repasse plus tard, mais sache que je vais être souvent à la maison ces prochains jours

- C'est bon, je repasserais plus tard

- Ecoute Ron

- Je t'ai dis que c'était bon…

- Attends Ron, que venais-tu faire d'aut… » Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, il a disparut. Je prends un vase et l'envoi à l'endroit où il se tenait juste avant et l'objet va se briser contre le mur. Je me remets à pleurer.

On frappe à la porte

« -Fichez le camp y a personne » dis-je entre 2 sanglots.

La porte s'ouvre, il va falloir que j'installe des sorts de protections plus puissant, je ne relève pas la tête je sens 2 bras entourer mes épaules. Je niche ma tête au creux du cou de mon consolateur. J'hume le parfum qui s'en dégage. Je lève les yeux et je rencontre son regard bleu acier.

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours en train de pleurer à chaque fois que je croise Malefoy. Çà commence à devenir très désagréable comme habitude.

**POV Drago**

Elle est à nouveau dans mes bras, je n'ai cessé de penser à elle depuis qu'elle est partie hier soir. C'est pour cela que je suis passé ce matin. J'avais même prévu le prétexte fallacieux de savoir si elle allait mieux, mais en fait c'est pour moi, pour mon bien être personnel que je suis là, j'ai toujours été égoïste faisant passé mes envies avant celles des autres, et qu'est ce que je trouve en arrivant ? Une Hermione dans un triste état.

J'aime la manière dont elle s'accroche à mon cou. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, car si je veux qu'elle soit un jour à moi, il faut d'abord que je devienne son ami. Je lui ferait la cours le moment venu.

« - Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Hier quand tu m'as quitté tu semblais aller mieux.

- C'est que Ron vient de partir et ça ne s'est pas bien passé du tout. Je voudrais pourtant que Rose ne souffre pas trop de notre séparation, mais pour l'instant c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis trop blessée, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai eu envie de le… enfin bref je suis en colère !

- C'est normal tu as le droit d'être en colère, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout récent, laisse faire le temps qui passe, il ferra son œuvre tu verras. Je m'étonne de savoir si facilement trouver les mots pour la consoler.

- Merci Drago.

Elle a les yeux encore brillants mais plus aucune larmes ne coulent. Je prend soudain conscience de sa peau nue sous mes paumes, mes yeux se portent alors sur l'ensemble de sa personne. Grossière erreur !!

Je suis en train de rougir, cela fait des années que cela ne m'est plus arrivé, je suis pourtant loin d'être novice de l'anatomie féminine.

- Heu Hermione, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus enrouée que d'habitude

- Oui ? »

Elle suit mon regard et se met à rougir de plus belle. Elle se lève en s'excusant et sort rapidement du salon.

Je profite de son absence pour faire le tour de la pièce. Elle est rangée et propre, rien à voir avec les luxueux salons du manoir, mais il se dégage une convivialité qu'il manque cruellement à ma maison.

Des photos de familles, surtout de Rose, trônent un peu partout. Tiens en voilà une avec Potter et Weasley datant du collège. Elle était déjà très mignonne à cette époque, comment ais-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte…

Mais je dois avouer qu'elle est encore plus belle maintenant, les années et la maternité ont apportées des courbes voluptueuses à son corps et douceur à son regard, elle qui l'avait souvent sévère lors de nos affrontements visuels.

Elle arrive.

« Que voulais-tu Drago ?

- Et bien tout d'abord savoir comment tu allais et deuxièmement, je voulais t'inviter à déjeuner. Mais dis moi, ne devrais-tu pas partir à Ste Mangouste ? »

Elle soupire

« - Je suis en vacances ! dit elle un peu énervée. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter

- Ce n'est rien. Alors où voudrais tu que nous allions ? Dis-je sûr de moi

- Attends, je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais de déjeuner avec toi »

Bien qu'un peu ébranlé je reprends

« - Et bien tant pis, sur ce au revoir. » Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à la supplier, j'ai ma fierté que diable !

Je me dirige vers la porte

« - Malefoy attends »

Toujours dos à elle j'esquisse un sourire de victoire. Je me compose un visage impassible et me tourne vers elle

« - Oui ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis Granger ? Je jubile intérieurement

- Non. Mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas déjeuner avec toi

- Alors que veux-tu ? Demande-je excédé.

- J'ai énormément de chose à faire autrement j'aurais été ravie de passer ce moment en ta compagnie. »

Maigre consolation, je ne suis pas habitué à ce qu'in me dise non, j'ai toujours obtenu ce que je souhaitais et foi de Malefoy je t'aurais Granger !!

« - J'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie et je crois que tu n'y entre pas au bon moment Drago. Je n'ai pas besoin de la compliquer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est. Désolée en tous les cas merci d'être passé. »

Je suis tout bonnement en train de me faire jeter.

« - Attends, attends, ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te chercher en premier. Qui est venu chez moi hier ? Hein ! C'est toi ! » Je fulmine de rage mais yeux étincelles de colère.

Et là elle s'enflamme littéralement.

« - Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de te fréquenter Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais dû enfreindre mes règles, je n'aurais pas dû penser que tu pouvais changer. Si je n'avais pas eu le cafard le jour de ta sortie, jamais je ne serais allée voir Ron. Si je ne m'étais pas acharnée à te sauver la vie je serais encore avec mon mari a l'heure qu'il est ! »

Je blêmis. Ainsi donc, elle me rend responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive. Mon regard se durci. Je devais être fou le jour où j'ai cru possible qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre elle et moi. Elle me crache sa colère au visage

« - C'est bon tu as fini ? Alors à mon tour. Comme ça tu me reproche tout ce qu'il t'arrive mais regarde toi ! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier, qui sait s'il te l'aurait dit un jour, au moins grâce à moi tu ne passes plus pour la cocue de service Granger ! Et puis pourquoi être venue chez moi, moi que tu blâmes d'être le fauteur de trouble. Il te faut un exutoire et tu la trouvé c'est ça ? et bien ça ne prend plus, tu n'es qu'une hypocrite et sache que seule la politesse m'empêche d'employer un autre terme ! »

La gifle vient de retentir. Je sens ses doigts quitter ma joue. Comment ose-t-elle me gifler ! Je lui prends les poignées d'une main et la plaque contre la porte.

Je lève la main quand je rencontre son regard effaré. J'abaisse mon bras

« - Je n'ai jamais frappé une femme et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer. »

Nous sommes proches, trop proches je sens son corps pressé contre le miens son souffle court balaye mon visage. Mû par un même désir nous nous embrassons. Pas d'un baiser tendre, non, nous y mettons toute notre colère.

De ma langue je force l'entrée de sa bouche, nous nous trouvons et approfondissons notre baiser. Je lâche ses poignées et elle passe ses mains libres autour de mon cou. La douceur commence à faire place à la rage.

Salazar, je n'ai jamais été aussi bouleversé par un baiser. Elle se cambre contre moi et s'abandonne complètement à cette étreinte. Nous en sommes là quand un hiboux toque à la fenêtre

« - Hum Hermione ! »

Elle est en train d'embrasser ma mâchoire et descend lascivement dans mon cou

- « Oui Drago ?

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais, loin de là, mais je crois que tu as du courrier.

- Oh ! » Fait-elle en se détachant de moi

Merlin, qu'elle est belle les yeux brillants et les lèvres gonflées.

« - Excuse moi, pour ce que je t'ais dit, je n'ai pas le droit de te rendre responsable de ce qui m'arrive. C'était bête et méchant, je ne pense rien de ce que j'ai pu dire et je suis très heureuse de t'avoir sauvée la vie. »

Il n'y a aucune gène entre nous après ce qu'il vient de se produire. Son regard est franc.

Elle ouvre enfin à la pauvre bête qui commence à s'impatienter.

---------------------

_Ceci clôture notre session pour aujourd'hui, je vous remercie d'avoir suivie cet épisode, merci de vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié sur le site et vous invites à laisser votre opinion avant de quitter cette page lol_

_A venir__ : du courrier en perspective, une situation embarrassante, et des rencontres inopinées._

_Bonne soirée et à bientôt_

_Jones_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et pour les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Naouko, fan2twilight, Loufoca-granger, Kowala et hamataroo**

**Chapitre 6 – 20 septembre **

**POV Drago **

Après avoir détaché le parchemin de la patte de l'animal, elle revient vers moi.

« - Je crois que je vais te laisser Hermione.

- Attends Drago, assied toi, ça viens de Poudlard, il y a deux lettres dont une pour toi. »

Je prends le parchemin qui m'est adressé

« M. Malefoy,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature au poste de professeur de potion à retenu toute notre attention, aussi nous vous attendons dès que possible au château, afin que vous preniez vos fonctions le plus rapidement.

Merci de me faire connaître la date et l'heure de votre arrivée… »

Le reste de la lettre faisait état des formules de politesse usuelles.

Je ressens un immense bonheur m'envahir, ma candidature a été acceptée. Je me retourne vers Hermione, elle est livide.

« - Hermione, ça va ?

- Non c'est une lettre de Rose, elle est bouleversée, Ron lui a apprit notre séparation, j'aimerai tellement la voir pour la consoler.

- Demande-le à Mc Gonagall, elle acceptera peut être lui dis-je. Tu as toujours été son élève favorite.

- Tu as raison je vais le faire de ce pas.

- Hermione ! »

Elle est déjà debout

« - Oui ?

- Il faut que je parte, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler. Tu as devant toi, le nouveau professeur de Potion de Poudlard et je dois préparer mon départ au plus vite.

- Tu, tu t'en vas ? »

Une lueur d'angoisse vient d'apparaître dans son regard, mais elle poursuit

« - Félicitation Drago, j'ai quand même du mal à t'imaginer professeur… Quand comptes-tu partir ?

- Après demain. Je ne vais rien dire à Scorpius afin de lui faire une surprise. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit à propos de sa mère et moi, cela va me permettre d'être à ses côtés et lui annoncer de vive voix.

- C'est bien pour lui, tu as raison, mais à propos de surprise tu risques d'en avoir une de taille s'il ne t'a rien dit…

- Explique toi dis-je en haussant un sourcil

- Et bien, il semblerait que ton fils et ma fille soit amis et donc par conséquent, il fréquente aussi mes neveux Albus et James Potter. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle m'annonce la nouvelle, je la vois se tasser dans le canapé de peur de ma réaction.

« - Alors c'est comme ça qu'il lui mène la vie dure, il va m'entendre…

- Alors comme ça tu as conseillé à ton fils de malmener ma pauvre petite fille ! Malefoy, tu es le plus vil, le plus infâme des serpents que je conn… »

Elle s'arrête, elle vient de voir le sourire qui éclaire mon visage.

« - Toujours à démarrer au quart de tour, c'est décidément trop facile avec toi

- Oh tu va voir ! »

Elle se jette sur moi, nous basculons sur le canapé et chahutons comme deux adolescents que nous ne sommes pourtant plus. Elle est sur moi, plus une n'ombre de tristesse ne parasite son regard.

Un pop sonore se fait entendre, nous tournons la tête et c'est un Harry Potter éberlué qui nous fait face.

Aïe, les choses vont se compliquer, nous nous relevons.

« - Hermione je crois que je vais te laisser.

- Toujours aussi lâche Malefoy à ce que je constate. Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous faites tous les deux, enfin surtout toi Hermione. As-tu si vite oublié ton mariage pour te jeter à la tête de ce… de cet…

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'user ta salive pour m'insulter, j'en ai autant à ton service Potter »

Il poursuit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu

« - Tu aurais pu attendre un moment avant de remplacer ton mari, a moins, que ça ne fasse un petit moment que sa dure votre petit manège et que tu surprennes Ron avec Lavande arrange Bien vos affaires. »

Hermione blêmie sous l'insulte et encaisse le coup

« - Comment oses-tu !!! »

Je crois que nous avons crié en même temps. Je la laisse continuer

« - Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareil. Je n'ai jamais trompé Ronald ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je croyais que l'on se connaissait assez bien, mais apparemment je me suis lourdement fourvoyée. Maintenant, tu croiras ce que tu veux, mais il semblerait que tu viennes de mettre un terme à notre amitié et je te prierais de sortir de chez moi.

- Mais enfin Hermione, que dirais tu si tu me voyais avec une autre femme que Ginny dans la même position ?

- Les situations sont différentes à ce que je sache. Tu n'es pas séparé de ta femme, je te fais confiance Harry et je ne t'accuserais pas sans savoir.

- Mais c'est Malefoy tout de même !!!

- Oui c'est Malefoy mais c'est aussi un ami qui a été là quand j'en ais eu besoin. Il ne s'est pas posé de question, il m'a soutenu tandis que vous, bien que vous ne lui parliez plus vous êtes restés avec Ronald. Ce n'est pas LUI qui a dû passer ces dernières heures seul, car si je n'avais pas trouvé Drago, c'est comme ça que j'aurais passé la soirée et que je passerais certainement le reste de mes jours, car vois-tu, entre Ron et toi, mon estime pour la gent masculine et pour moi-même est plutôt au niveau 0 si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Je la regarde remettre Potter à sa place et c'est comment dire « jouissif ». J'aime la manière dont elle a pris ma défense. C'est tout elle toujours défenseur des causes perdues, elle ne changera jamais.

« - Cela ne m'explique pas ce que tu faisais à califourchon sur lui !

- Ok Potter on arrête là. Je prends la parole. Même si cela ne te regarde pas j'essayais simplement de lui redonner le sourire et nous étions en train de chahuter.

- C'est bon Malefoy je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Laisse Hermione tranquille tu m'entends ? !

- J'ai quand même mon mot à dire à ce qu'il me semble non ? poursuit Hermione.

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi mais en ce moment tout part de travers. Je sais bien que tu ne pourrais pas faire ça je suis désolé, vraiment…

- C'est bon Harry dit elle d'un ton radouci. Que me voulais-tu ?

- Je suis venu te parler, seul. Ajoute-t-il en me regardant.

- Drago s'il te plait ?

- oui sans problème, en plus comme tu le sais j'ai pas mal de choses à préparer. »

Elle s'approche de moi

« - Je passe te voir ce soir souffle t'elle dans mon oreille

- Heu oui, je nous vois déjà elle et moi dans mes draps de soie, nos deux corps….

- Malefoy tu rêves ? demande t'elle me sortant de mes pensées. Je viendrais pour te tenir au courant de la décision de la directrice. »

Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux

« - Ok à ce soir »

Je sors.

**POV Hermione**

Je le regarde s'en aller et fermer la porte. Je suis confuse, que ses serait-il passé si Harry n'était pas arrivé ou alors s'il nous avait trouvé nous embrassant ?

« - Hermione ? »

Je sors de ma rêverie

« -Oui Harry. Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- Ecoute, j'ai bien réfléchit et j'ai discuté avec Ginny et je me demandais, si tu nous voudrais pas parler avec Ron pour essayer de sauver votre couple, pense à Rose…

- Mais justement j'y pense ! Tu crois que c'est un plaisir pour moi ? Elle est bouleversée Harry ! Tu crois que j'avais envie que ça finisse comme ça avec Ron ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais votre décision de vous séparer n'est elle pas un peu rapide ?

- Tu veux que j'attende quoi ? Que ça lui passe et qu'il rentre gentiment à la maison ? Je ne pourrais plus lui faire confiance. De plus il l'aime alors…

- Oui mais il t'aime aussi, il me l'a dit

- Libre à lui de faire ce qu'il veut, pour moi, pour l'instant c'est tout à fait impossible, de plus il a déjà du prendre sa décision étant donné qu'il l'a annoncé à notre fille. Je suis désolée que tout cela te perturbe, mais la réponse est non. Lui parler dans quelques mois peut être mais pour le moment c'est inconsevable.

- Très bien, c'est ta décision et je la respecterais. Ça valait la peine de tenter le coup.

- Oui, maintenant excuse-moi il faut que j'écrive à Mc Gonagall pour savoir si je peux aller voir Rose.

- Je comprends, je te laisse »

Il se lève du canapé et vient m'embrasser au même endroit que Drago l'a fait un peu plus tôt.

« - Au revoir Harry

- Au fait Hermione

-Oui ?

- Fait attention avec Malefoy

- Il a beaucoup changé tu sais Harry

- Mouais, fais attention quand même

- Promis »

Il s'en va. Il reste très dubitatif, sur le fait que Drago est pu changer et j'avoue que la position dans laquelle il nous a trouvé est très embarrassante et aurait pu porter à confusion. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas arrivé plus tôt, s'en était fini de ma réputation !! Je souris intérieurement.

Je repense au baiser que nous avons échangé, il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas embrassé comme ça… A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais été embrassée de la sorte. Avec Ron notre amour a toujours été posé sans débordement, j'avais toujours aimé ce sentiment de sécurité que je ressentais lorsque j'étais avec lui…

Rien de comparable avec Drago, son étreinte était puissante, je comprends la passions qui a pu animer certaine fille de l'école à son égard. Mais qui suis-je pour embrasser un autre homme que mon époux au bout d'un jour à peine ?

Je reste encore quelques secondes à me remémorer les événements de la matinée et me décide à écrire à la directrice ainsi qu'à Rose. Je regarde ma montre, 13H, j'achève mes lettres les envoies et décide de ce que je vais faire de mon après midi.

Je décide d'aller chez le coiffeur, ma mère m'a sans cesse suriné que changer de tête faisait toujours du bien au moral. Je prends mon manteau et je transplane jusqu'au chaudron baveur afin de me rendre dans le Londres de mon enfance.

Je n'aime pas les salons de coiffure sorcier, ils font tout à la baguette. Je rêve d'un véritable massage crânien pour me détendre. Mes cheveux ont beaucoup poussés cela fait 4 ans que je ne les ais pas fait coupé.

Je rentre dans le premier salon que je trouve, on me prend de suite. Je suis si bien, il n'y a pas grand monde nous sommes juste trois. Sur ma droite se trouve une dame très élégante, elle a de beaux cheveux long blond presque blanc qui me rappel quelqu'un. Je me sens si fade à côté d'elle. Elle se lève

« - Au revoir Madame Malefoy, » dit respectueusement le directeur du salon dans une révérence à faire pâlir de jalousie en elfe de maison.

Je me retourne vivement, ainsi donc je viens de rencontrer la mère de Drago, décidément pour des gens qui ne supporte que les sangs purs, les Malefoy mère et fils aiment à passer du temps du côté moldu. Je souries.

3h plus tard, les cheveux plus courts et éclaircis, je sors et me dirige vers le chemin de traverse, il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas rendue chez fleury et bott pour feuilleter et acheter quelques bouquins. Toute cette après-midi pourrait être parfaite jusqu'à ce que je tombe en sortant nez à nez avec Lavande. Elle rougie

« - Hermione

- Ne me parle surtout pas, déclare-je d'un ton sourd qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais …

- JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS ME PARLER ». Dis-je en hurlant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de lui arracher les yeux de la tête.

Les personnes qui se trouvent à proximité s'arrête et nous regarde. Je reprends

« - Comment oses-tu encore m'adresser le moindre mots. Prendre mon mari ne t'a pas suffit, il faut encore que tu m'humilie et bien vas y régale toi. » Je ferme les yeux.

« -Tu ferais bien de partir » dit une voix que je reconnaitrais n'importe où.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois de dos Lavande qui s'en va, c'est plus que je ne peux en supporter, mes jambes se dérobes sous moi, je sens que je pars.

Avant que le noir ne m'envahisse entièrement j'entends de nouveau cette voix et ses bras qui m'entourent. Je me laisse aller…

--------------

_Ainsi s'achève le 6__ème__ chapitres en espérant qu'il vous donnent l'envie de poursuivre la lecture et de continuer notre petit bonhomme de chemin ensemble…._

_Je vous remercie encore de votre assiduité…._

_A venir : curieux songe, et douce soirée d'été _

_**La femme est l'avenir de l'homme les reviews celle des « auteurs » essayer vous verrez ça ne mord pas et en plus vous ferez votre BA du jour lol**_

_**A très vite….**_

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Naouko,**** Kowala**,** hamataroo,**** Loufoca-granger,**** fa****n2twilight , ****Kattycatte,****Misa-or-Pigloo, Nana Xx et merci à Chritelle (je ne peux pas te répondre directement mais sache que ta review m'a fait très plaisir)**

**Chapitre 7 – 20 septembre **

**POV hermione**

« - Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Toujours cette voix qui m'appelle. Je commence à sortir de l'épais brouillard qui embrume encore mon cerveau, la lumière revient et je rencontre 2 yeux bleus que je connais si bien.

« - Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu viens de t'évanouir » dit-il sobrement.

Les évènements me reviennent, le coiffeur, les livres et enfin Lavande qui m'adresse la parole

« - Que fais tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?

- Est-ce que je peux te parler s'il te plait ? »

Reprenant à présent tous mes esprits je me rembrunie.

« - De quoi veux-tu parler Ronald ?

- S'il te plait Hermione

- D'accord, viens mais pas ici »

Nous nous installons à la terrasse d'un café côté Moldu.

« - Vas y je t'écoute

- Je te demande pardon, je sais que je te l'ai écrit mais j'estime que tu mérite de l'entendre de vive voix. »

Des larmes commencent à perler dans ses yeux, il poursuit

« - Je sais que j'ai fait une énorme erreur et que je la regretterais tout au long de ma vie. Tout le monde m'en veux, mes parents, mes frères ma sœur, ils me battent tous froid. Je me sens tellement con. Je sais que je ne le mérite pas, mais peut-être que nous pourrions essayer de donner une nouvelle chance à notre mariage. J'ai fait une grosse connerie mais je t'aime Hermione tu m'entends ? Je t'aime. »

Je suis abasourdie

« - Et, et que fais-tu de Lavande ?

- Je vais la quitter. Mon plus cher désir et de reprendre la vie commune avec toi, pardonne moi mon amour. »

Il prend ma main, nos doigts se retrouvent mêlés, il se lève s'approche de moi, m'embrasse tendrement. Rien à voir avec le baiser de Drago me dis-je.

Je ne suis ni heureuse, ni malheureuse par ce que vient de m'apprendre Ron. Ne devrais-je pas me réjouir ? Ma vie va retrouver sa tranquillité, n'est ce pas ce que je souhaite ?

La lumière autour de nous devient plus vive très aveuglante, je cligne des yeux cela me gêne…

« - Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Je suis étendue à même le sol, une troupe de sorciers est autour de moi, je cherche le propriétaire de la voix qui ne cesse de m'appeler. Ça y est j'ai trouvé son regard, il est emplit d'inquiétude

« - Ça va Hermione ?

- Oui Drago ça va mieux

- On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée frayeur, j'étais prêts à appeler Ste Mangouste

- Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente

- Au moins 2 bonne minutes »

Il m'aide à me relever, je suis encore très chancelante, je m'accroche à son bras

« - Viens partons »

Tout cela n'étais qu'un rêve, Ron sa déclaration, son désir de revenir près de moi, mon absence de réaction… Tout, j'ai tout imaginé.

Je ne regarde pas où Drago me conduit, je lui fais confiance, je sens son bras autour de ma taille.

« - Au fait, très joli ta nouvelle coiffure…

- Merci, Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Nous sommes arrivés

- Où sommes-nous ? »

Nous rentrons dans le hall d'une magnifique demeure.

« - Bienvenue dans notre résidence secondaire. C'est là que réside ma mère

- Ta mère !

- Oui » dit il en me pressant devant lui

Nous arrivons dans un petit salon dans lequel se trouve la personne que j'ai aperçue au salon de coiffure.

« - Mère, je vous présente Hermione Granger. Hermione je te présente ma mère Narcissa Malefoy »

Je lis dans son regard tout l'amour d'un fils pour sa mère.

« - Enchantée, » disons-nous en même temps

« - Drago, que me vaut cette surprise ?

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais mon amie s'est prise d'un malaise il y a quelques minutes, aussi j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait se reposer ici un petit moment.

- Mais bien sûr voyons tu as bien fais, asseyez-vous je reviens de suite »

Je la regarde quitter la pièce et revenir au bout de 3mn à peine avec un plateau pour le thé. Elle me tend une tasse fumante et un carré de chocolat.

« - Buvez et mangez, cela va vous faire du bien »

Je suis de plus en plus étonnée par la famille Malefoy, après un Drago aimable avec ses elfes, une Narcissa qui se déplace elle-même en cuisine pour servir du thé à une moldue.

Mon incrédulité doit se lire sur mon visage, mais aucun des deux n'a l'impolitesse de relever.

« - Merci beaucoup » dis-je en croquant dans le chocolat.

Je reste le nez dans ma tasse tout en écoutant la mère et le fils bavarder. Il lui annonce son prochain départ pour Poudlard.

« - Je suis très heureuse que tu reprennes ta vie en main mon chéri, je me faisais tellement de soucis pour toi.

- Mère puis-je vous laisser Hermione un petit moment ? Il me reste encore quelques courses à faire

- Que ! Quoi ? Dis-je en manquant de m'étrangler avec une gorgée de thé, je, je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger Mme Malefoy

- je vous en prie un peu de compagnie, me fera le plus grand bien, je suis souvent si seule…

- Soit, c'est avec plaisir que je reste avec vous alors » Je jette un regard noir à Drago en évitant que sa mère ne le remarque.

« - Donc c'est entendu, je repasse tout à l'heure, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour très longtemps. »

Il se lève et part me laissant seul avec Narcissa. Merlin, de quoi vais-je bien pouvoir discuter avec elle ?

« - Tout d'abord Hermione, commence t'elle, je peux vous appeler hermione ?

- Bien sûr

- Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon enfant et oui Drago à beau avoir 37 ans, il reste mon petit garçon » dit elle en souriant

Je ne peux empêcher moi non plus d'esquisser un sourire

« - Je n'ai fait que mon travail Mme Malefoy

- Je vous en prie appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous remercie car je sais tout ce que vous avez fait pour lui. Etant absente je n'ai appris son accident qu'à mon retour. Je sais que vous vous êtes très bien occupée de lui. Il parle de vous en très grand bien. »

Je reste bouche bée à cette remarque, si on m'avait dit il y a 15 jours que Drago parlerai de moi autrement qu'en me prenant de haut, j'aurais de suite fait enfermer cette personne.

« - Vous connaissez Drago depuis longtemps il me semble ?

- Depuis 26 ans mais cela ne fait que 2 semaines que je découvre qui il est vraiment, comment dire nos rapports n'étaient pas très…

- Amicaux ?

- C'est le moins que je puisse dire…

- Il est vrai qu'a l'époque de Poudlard, il n'a malheureusement pas eu un très bel exemple d'éducation paternel »

Je suis étonnée que Narcissa ait pu désapprouver l'éducation de Drago

« - Et vous vous demandez sûrement ce que moi je faisais en attendant…

- Je ne me le permettrais pas

-Je vais vous le dire quand même, Et bien j'avais peur, peur pour moi et surtout pour lui. Vous avez déjà rencontré mon mari Hermione ?

- Oui

-Vous devez donc me comprendre alors

- Assurément. »

Curieuse conversation je suis gênée de ses confidences.

« - Granger, Granger, ce nom me dit quelques chose n'êtes vous pas ?

- Si je suis l'amie d'Harry Potter, en fait c'est Weasley maintenant enfin…

- Pourquoi Drago vous présente t'il sous votre nom de jeune fille si vous êtes mariée ? »

Je rougie je ne sais que répondre. Elle interprète mal la légère carnation de mon visage et reprend

« - Oh je vois ! Mon fils aurait il brisé un ménage ?

- Non, non, c'est-à-dire que… Oh Merlin que je suis mal à l'aise

- Mère laissez donc Hermione tranquille, tout cela ne vous regarde pas, dit drago qui vient de rentrer.

- Je suis désolée Hermione si je vous ai mis dans l'embarras, j'ai tendance à devenir trop curieuse en vieillissant me dit elle d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure Mad…Narcissa. Je lui rend son sourire. Excusez-moi, mais pourrais-je me rafraichir un peu ?

- Mais bien sur, j'aurais dû vous le proposer avant »

Drago m'indique la salle de bain, je m'y dirige soulagée de quitter la pièce.

**POV Drago**

« - C'est une femme très bien Drago » me dit ma mère en me prenant par le bras.

Je la ramène vers le divan.

« - Qu'y a-t-il entre elle et toi exactement ?

- Rien, je m'abstiens de rajouter un pour le moment. Elle traverse une période difficile et je m'efforce de l'aider comme elle a pu le faire pour moi.

- Je te connais mon fils, je sais rien qu'en te regardant, que ce que tu éprouves pour elle dépasse le simple stade de l'amitié.

- Peut être nous verrons bien, il est encore trop tôt pour envisager quoique se soit dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Vous n'ignorez pas que je suis toujours marié à Anne et de son côté Hermione est loin d'être libre non plus. De surcroît, nous commençons juste à nous découvrir alors, pour une fois que je peux faire mes propres choix, tâchons de faire les bons. »

Un silence s'installe entre nous, j'en profite pour revenir sur le sentiment d'inquiétude que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de ressentir lorsque je l'ai secouru devant Fleury et Bott. Je l'avais remarqué de loin, il faut dire que cette nouvelle coupe lui va à ravir.

« - Restez-vous diner avec moi ? » me demandes ma mère, me sortant ainsi de mes pensées

« - Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas le demander à hermione, dis-je en la voyant entrer dans le salon.

- Me demander quoi ?

Ma mère nous invite à rester souper si cela te tente..

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité

- Il n'en n'est rien, de plus Drago devant partir dans Deux jours je voudrais profiter de sa présence.

- Dans ce cas, je ne voudrais pas vous importuner avec ma présence

- Je vous assure ma chère Hermione que ce la me ferait très plaisir que vous restiez en notre compagnie.

- Qu'en dis tu Drago ?

- Et bien se sera pour moi un immense honneur d'avoir pour moi ce soir à ma table, les deux plus belles femmes de Londres. »

Ma mère semble heureuse et c'est avec un plaisir manifeste que je regarde le visage d'Hermione s'empourprer. Elle se reprend et s'approche de moi

« -puis-je emprunter votre cheminée, Ginny doit prendre de mes nouvelles ce soir et j'ai peur qu'elle ne s'inquiète si je ne me suis pas chez moi

- Viens avec moi

- Profitez-en pour vous promener dans le jardin après, ajoute ma mère. Le souper ne sera pas servit avant 3h. »

Nous sortons de la pièce et nous rendons dans le bureau, je la laisse seule et attends devant la porte. Je ne veux pas l'espionner mais j'entends tout ce qu'elles se disent. Elle lui raconte l'épisode Lavande, mais lui tait le fait qu'elle se trouve avec moi. Pourquoi cela m'affecte t'il autant ?

Il semblerait que Potter n'ait pas encore raconté à sa chère et tendre la position dans laquelle, il nous a trouvé Hermione et moi ce matin, car elle n'y fait aucune allusion. Quant à savoir où elle se trouve, Hermione lui répond qu'elle a trouvé refuge chez une collègue de travail pour la soirée et qu'elle ne sait pas à quelle heure, elle rentrera, mais qu'elle passera la voir le lendemain.

La conversation se termine, Hermione sort, je lui prends le bras et la conduit dans le jardin.

« - Une collègue de travail hein ?

- On ne t'a jamais appris qu'écouter les conversations privées était malpolie ?

- Si tu avais voulu que cela soit le cas, tu aurais fermé complètement la porte, réplique-je

- Nous n'allons pas recommencer à nous chamailler Drago, dit elle d'une voix las

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Dis-je amusé

- Pas ce soir, pas maintenant, je suis fatiguée pour une joute verbale.

- D'accord trêve pour la soirée alors ?

- Hermione ?

-Oui

-Puis-je te demander quelques choses sans que tu ne le prennes mal ?

- Demandes toujours on verra bien

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de moi à la femme de Potter ?

- J'aurais suffisamment à parler de toi à Ginny quand Harry lui aura raconté pour ce matin. Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle comprenne que je passe presque toute ma journée avec toi, sans qu'elle pense forcément à mal ? Le jugement hâtif d'Harry m'a déjà suffit, voilà pourquoi j'ai préféré taire que je me trouvais avec toi tu comprends ?

- Oui encore une question et après je te laisse tranquille promis.

- Je t'écoute

- Ça à rapport avec ce que tu as dis à Potter ce matin »

Elle semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle à bien pu dire et qui semble si important

« - Me considères-tu vraiment comme un ami ? »

Elle prend le temps de bien formuler sa réponse

« - Tu vois Drago, cela va te paraître étonnant étant donné notre passé commun, mais je crois qu'au vue des dernières semaines passées en ta compagnie et bien que cela soit prématuré, la réponse est oui. Oui Drago, je te considère comme mon ami. »

Un cri de victoire résonne dans ma tête. Etape une achevée…

« - Merci lui dis-je simplement

- non merci à toi, encore une fois tu as été là au moment où j'en ai eu le plus besoin. »

Tous ces mots sont dis avec sincérité, sans fioriture ni minauderie.

« - Ma mère t'apprécie beaucoup, dis-je pour alléger la conversation, changeant de ce fait de brutalement de sujet.

- C'est réciproque, je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer une personne si délicieuse. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais très impressionnée de faire sa connaissance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je m'étais fait une image de ta mère très proche de celle de...

- Mon père ?

- Oui et je dois t'avouer que je suis très agréablement contente de m'être trompée.

- Oui, ils étaient le contraires l'un de l'autre, je suis content qu'elle est retrouvée sa joie de vivre, depuis le retour de Voldemort à la mort de Lucius, je n'avais plus entendu le rire de ma mère en dehors dès moments où nous étions seuls. Maintenant elle rit comme avant et il m'arrive même de la surprendre à chanter.

- Dis moi Drago, est ce qu'à mon tour je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui

- Et bien voilà, nous t'avons retrouvé du côté moldu lors de ton accident et j'ai rencontré ta mère cet après midi dans le salon de coiffure où je me suis rendue et ce dernier ce trouve lui aussi du côté non sorcier. Je croyais que vous détestiez tous ce qui n'est pas notre monde ?

- En ce qui concerne ma mère tu n'es pas sans savoir que sa sœur n'est autre qu'Androméda Tonks et depuis la mort de Lucius elle à recommencé à la voir. Tu sais ma mère n'a jamais rien eu contre les moldus. Quant à moi se serait une trop longue histoire à raconter et je ne voudrais pas gâcher cette soirée qui s'annonce si délicieuse, mais un jour je te raconterais promis. »

Nous nous asseyons sous un saule pleureur au bord du petit étang et nous taisons pour profiter du paysage.

« - Tu va me manquer, lâche t'elle soudain me faisant sursauter

- Pardon ? Je fais comme si je n'avais pas compris

- Enfin je veux dire, ça va me manquer de ne plus te voir, si tu réfléchis bien cela fait 2 semaines que l'on se côtoie tous les jours et j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois et des mois. »

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, elle ne la retire pas.

« - Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Tu m'écriras ?

- Oui et toi tu m'écriras ?

- Tu le veux ? »

Elle hoche la tête affirmativement

« - Alors je t'écrirais »

Nos regards sont accrochés l'un à l'autre, j'avance mon visage vers le siens. J'entends comme au loin la voix de ma mère qui nous appels

« -les enfants à tables »

Ma conscience me rappelle à l'ordre : c'est trop tôt, elle n'est pas prête, se serait le meilleur moyen de tout gâcher et de la faire fuir …

Décidant pour une fois de l'écouter je me détourne au dernier moment de ses lèvres et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Je me recule et la regarde, une « drôle » d'expression se fige sur son visage. Serait-ce de la déception ? Je la regarde plus attentivement, il ne laisse plus rien transparaître.

« - Drago ! Hermione ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Le charme est rompu, je me lève et aide Hermione à en faire de même

« - Nous arrivons maman »

Nous remontons vers la demeure, main dans la main, arrivés à la hauteur de ma mère, cette dernière me fait un sourire entendu. Je luis tant alors le bras qu'elle accepte en rigolant et nous rentrons tous les trois.

Par Salazar, que j'aime ma vie en ce moment….

-------------------------------------------

_Et ces sur quelques mots que s'achève ce 7__ème__ chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous en aura apprit un peu plus encore sur les personnages_

_A venir : voyage pour Poudlard et confession de Drago, grande révélation en perspective…._

**Et si avant de partir vous me laissiez un petit quelque chose ? Un galion ? Une Noise, Une mornille ? Non une simple review suffira amplement à mon bonheur**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Loufoca-granger, ****NanaXx****, fan2twilight, fan 0190, Lucie (merci beaucoup pour la review en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le reste^^), Kowala, Naouko, ****Nikita Lann****.**

**Désolé, ce chapitre aurait déjà dû être posté, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion donc avec toutes mes excuses, bonne lecture**

**C****hapitre 8- 21 septembre**

**POV Hermione**

1 jour, il me reste seulement 1 jour pour tout préparer. Demain je vais à Poudlard voir ma fille. J'appréhende l'état dans lequel je vais la retrouver. Heureusement, que ses cousins et Scorpius sont là pour la soutenir.

Hier soir en rentrant de chez Narcissa, j'ai trouvé la lettre de la directrice qui accepte que je passe quelques jours à l'école. Je décide de ne rien dire à Rose. J'aurais bien voulu partir aujourd'hui mais je dois passer voir Ginny.

Je me prépare et transplane directement dans le salon de ma belle sœur. Je sais que je risque de tomber sur mon mari, mais bon tant pis, je ne vais pas m'empêcher de voir mes deux meilleurs amis pour lui.

« - Hermione ! Je t'attendais, Un café ? Un jus de Citrouille ?

- Un café sera parfait Gin. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être nerveuse.

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées elle ajoute

-Ron est déjà parti

Je suis soulagée. Elle s'assied face à moi et me regarde intensément.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça c'est bien passé chez ta collègue de travail hier ?

- Euh oui ! Ecoute Ginny si tu dois me dire quelque chose fait le, ne tourne pas autour du pot.

- Pourquoi m'avoir menti Hermione ?

- Ah quel sujet ? Je fais l'innocente mais je ne cherche pas à démentir le fait que j'ai pu lui mentir.

- Tu étais chez Malefoy hier hein ?

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Dis-je estomaqué

- La prochaine fois, vérifie que son portrait ne se trouve pas derrière toi quand tu me parles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Qu'est ce que je crois d'après toi ?

Elle a l'air de s'amuser de la situation

- La même chose qu'Harry, surement que je remplace trop vite Ron où que j'entretiens une relation extra conjugale avec Drago depuis longtemps.

- Que vient faire Harry dans l'histoire

- Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais bien que tu m'explique et depuis le début ;

Et me voilà à lui raconter comment le soir où ils m'ont cherché partout, j'avais trouvé refuge chez Malefoy car je ne savais pas où aller, l'entrevue avec Ron le lendemain qui c'était mal passée, et comment Drago qui venait voir comment j'allais m'a de nouveau réconforté, la dispute, le baiser, tout je lui raconte tout. La position dans laquelle Harry nous a trouvé, les accusations, la rencontre avec Lavande et là encore Drago qui vient à ma rescousse et pour finir la délicieuse Narcissa, femme charmante avec laquelle j'ai passé la soirée et encore et toujours Drago…

Je m'arrête à bout de souffle, je n'ose pas la regarder j'ai peur de son jugement. Elle ne dit rien, je l'entends qui se lève, fait le tour de la table et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais penser de mal de toi Hermione. Je sais que nous ne serons plus belle sœur dans quelques temps, mais tu resteras quoiqu'il arrive ma meilleure amie.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagée que tu ne penses pas à mal de ma conduite.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ce que t'as dit Harry. Bien sûr le fait que Malefoy te tourne autour c'est cela qui l'inquiète.

- Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je remplace déjà ton frère, ce n'est pas le cas.

- Et alors quand bien même cela serait, ça ne nous regarde pas et Ron n'aurait rien à dire. Tu vas être libre Hermione, tu n'as rien à te reprocher ce n'est pas toi qui l'a trompé.

- Tu sais Gin, cela m'a fait du bien de tout te dire

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Hermione ai-je besoin de le rappeler ?

- Au fait, pourrais-tu me conduire à King Cross demain ?

-Bien sûr. Tu t'en vas ?

- Je vais voir Rose pendant quelques jours et je dois prendre le train demain matin

- Sans problème je t'accompagnerais avec Harry

- Veux tu que j'amène quelques choses aux garçons ?

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, l'année scolaire vient juste de commencer je ne pense pas qu'il manque déjà de quoique se soit

- Dans ce cas je te dis à demain, j'ai encore ma valise à faire

- D'accord à demain.

Je me lève l'embrasse et rentre chez moi. J'ai passé plus de temps avec Ginny que je le croyais il est déjà 12h30. Je mange rapidement et commence à préparer mes bagages. 2 petites heures plus tard j'ai fini, comme à mes vieilles habitudes. Je m'y suis prise trop tôt, je souris, je ne changerais décidemment jamais.

Cela me rappelle l'excitation qui m'envahissait à chaque rentrée. Molly maudissait toujours les garçons qui eux se mettaient à faire leur malle au dernier moment. Tout ça est bien loin maintenant.

Il me tarde tant demain, je vais pouvoir serrer ma petite Rose contre moi. Curieusement la perspective de ne pas quitter Drago tout de suite, m'enchante elle aussi beaucoup. Je ne lui ais pas dis que je partais pour Poudlard le lendemain.

Par merlin il va croire que je ne peux plus me passer de lui, il est tellement prétentieux me dis-je en souriant en pensant à mon nouvel ami.

Ami tu es sûre de ça, me souffle ma traitresse de conscience. Je secoue la tête comme pour mieux la faire taire. Je n'ai nulle besoin de compliquer ma vie en me penchant sur le cas de mon amitié avec Drago, elle est déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela…

Je m'installe sur le sofa avec une tasse de café et repense à la charmante soirée que j'ai passée hier en compagnie de la famille Malefoy qui l'eu crû ? Je sais je me répète mais quel contraste avec le Malefoy du collège, il n'y a plus aucune trace de haine ou de dégout quand il me parle ou me touche. J'ai bien pensé défaillir lorsque j'ai cru qu'il allait m'embrasser sous le saule et quelle déception quand ses lèvres de son posées sur ma joue.

Voyons Hermione réveille toi ma fille, tu as 37 ans que diable !!! Tu as passé l'âge d'attendre les baisers des garçons, je veux dire des hommes…

Pourtant quand je me trouve en sa compagnie c'est bien en adolescente que je me comporte, on pourrait croire que je n'ai jamais connue d'homme… Allez assez penser à Malefoy je sors un des bouquins que j'ai acheté la veille intitulé « les procès de la terreur »

Il retrace les procès et jugements des Mangemorts arrêtés à la suite de la chute de Voldemort. Ce n'est pas très gai tout ça me direz vous, mais c'était soit ça ou comment bien réussir son divorce ou est il possible de refaire sa vie après l'échec de son mariage, alors moi je dis mieux vaut les Mangemorts…

Je m'installe plus confortablement et commence à lire.

J'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient été horrible mais de le voir écrit noir sur blanc rend bien compte des drames qui se sont déroulés dans le tribunal du Magenmagot. On nous avait demandé d'y assister mais seul Harry s'y était rendu. Il voulait rendre un dernier hommage à notre professeur de potion en le lavant de tous soupçons et réhabiliter son image aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Il fût décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère classe à titre posthume.

Parmi les plus célèbres Mangemorts les Lestrange, bien que décédés au cours de la bataille finale furent cité comme bien d'autres dont je reconnaissais les noms si bien Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, Mac Nair et enfin Malefoy pour ne citer qu'eux.

Mon cœur manque un battement à la vue de ce dernier nom. Je sais, du moins j'appris qu'à l'issue de son procès qui condamna Lucius à une peine moins grande que les autres (dû à l'intervention de Narcissa ayant feint la mort d'Harry, cette action profita à ce dernier qui bénéficia d'une certaine clémence du jury). Il ne survécut que 2 ans après sa sortie d'Azkaban, tué par un des derniers partisans de Voldemort qui n'avait pas été arrêté. Un sang pur, comme quoi….

J'appris aussi que le Magenmagot dans sa grande indulgence et après avoir prit le temps d'interroger tous les enfants des accusés avait relaxé la plupart d'entres eux estimant qu'ils subissaient la pression de leur parents, ce qui fût apparemment le cas de tout mes « compagnons » d'étude.

Combien de famille ont elle été détruite des deux côtés, j'essuie une larme qui menace de couler. Je ferme le livre. 19 années ont passé depuis ces horreurs, mais pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars.

Je crois que c'est a la vue tous ces morts que je me suis décidée à devenir médicomage. Je voulais sauver des vies, une pour chaque qui a été prise ce jours là. Utopiste hein ? Ben oui je l'ais toujours été.

Un grand duc frappe à ma fenêtre me sortant de mes pensées je prends l'enveloppe qu'il m'apporte, alors qu'au même moment on sonne à la porte. Je dépose l'enveloppe et vais ouvrir. Un livreur arbore un bouquet de lys blanc. Il n'y a pas de carte je mets les fleurs dans un vase et retourne chercher la lettre. L'auteur doit attendre une réponse car l'oiseau n'a pas bougé.

« Hermione,

Juste un petit mot pour te dire que je ne passerais pas aujourd'hui, aussi je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir au moins par courrier. J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir lors des prochaines vacances de Noël.

Ma mère m'a encore rappelé de te dire de passer la voir quand tu le désirais. C'est à croire que tu l'as ensorcelé.

Prend bien soin de toi en attendant

Drago Malefoy

PS : J'espère que les fleurs te plaisent. »

Ainsi donc les fleurs viennent de sa part, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je réponds

« Drago,

Désolée de ne pas te voir avant ton départ, mais je te souhaite un très bon voyage et une bonne rentrée scolaire.

Ce sera avec plaisir que je te reverrais à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année, je ne manquerais pas non plus de rendre visite à ta mère

Prend bien soin de toi aussi

Hermione

PS : les fleurs sont magnifiques, tu n'aurais pas dû, livrées en plus à la façon moldu franchement tu m'épates (sourire).

Je plis le parchemin, le fixe à la pate du grand Duc et le regarde s'envoler. Je pose le regard sur la table basse ou trône le vase de Lys blanc des idées folles commencent à germer dans ma tête et si tout compte fais je compliquais un peu plus ma vie finalement ! Au point où j'en suis un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changera pas grand-chose.

Je crois bien que je vais aller refaire mes bagages et prendre quelques affaires en plus dis-je malicieusement et je monte dans ma chambre.

POV Drago

Ça y est, je fais le tour de ma chambre pour vérifier si j'ai tout pris et je crois qu'il ne manque rien, j'ai même emporté tous les livres de potions de ma bibliothèque et Salazar sait qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Je sors du manoir et transplane gare de King Cross. Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané directement à Pré-au-Lard ? Sûrement la nostalgie. Je me fais une joie de prendre le Poudlard express. J'en oublierais presque l'ennui de laisser Granger derrière moi et le fait de ne pas être passé lui dire au revoir hier. Que le temps va me sembler long jusqu'aux vacances !

Je traverse le passage pour me rendre voie 9 3/4. Je suis seul sur le quai, le train est déjà en gare. Je prends place à bord du seul wagon, c'est vrai que pour moi seul cela suffit. La locomotive siffle le signal de départ quand j'entends quelqu'un monter.

J'ouvre la porte du compartiment et c'est une Hermione essoufflée qui me fait face.

- Que fais-tu là ? Disons-nous en même temps

- Attends 2mn me dit elle.

Je la vois adresser des grands signes à deux personnes sur le quai Potter mari et femme. Je l'entends leur dire de venir la chercher dans 2 semaines. Une fois les adieux terminés elle rentre à nouveau dans le compartiment et s'assied face à moi

- Alors que fais-tu là ? Je te manquais tant que ça ?

- Je t'en prie Malefoy, pas ce jeu là avec moi, tu auras assez de midinette parmi tes élèves pour jouer les jolis cœurs dit elle en riant

- Serais- tu jalouses ? Réplique-je sur le même ton

- Non mais tu plaisante j'espère…

- Bon alors va tu m'expliquer ta présence à bord de ce train si je n'en suis pas la cause

- Indirectement si tu l'es, vu que c'est toi qui m'a poussé à écrire à la directrice. Je vais voir Rose me dit elle d'un air rayonnant. Et toi que fais tu dans ce train ?

Je la regarde un peu interloqué

- Hormis le fait que tu deviennes professeur, je sais tout ça

- Tu me rassures, j'ai bien cru que tu avais subit un sortilège d'amnésie

- Je croyais que tu aurais transplané directement et que tu serais la dernière personne que je verrais dans ce train. Qu'est ce qui peut inciter un illustre membre de la maison Malefoy à prendre, sans avoir recours à la force, un transport en commun ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la même question mais je pense que la réponse serait la même la nostalgie Granger la nostalgie.

Je tique quand même à la réflexion qu'elle vient de me faire, je pensais lui avoir montré une autre facette de ma personnalité, mais j'ai de toute évidence échoué. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je l'entends se lever et s'assoir à mes côtés.

Elle prend mon bras et pose sa tête dessus.

- Je plaisantais Drago, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine

- Ce n'est rien

Elle serre mon bras un peu plus fort

- Tu te rappel le voyage que nous avons passé dans le même compartiment ? me demande-t-elle

- Oui c'était notre 5ème année. L'année suivante j'étais restés avec les serpentard et qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autres départ l'année suivante, du moins pour nous.

- Par merlin qu'est ce qu'on pouvait se détester, qu'elle idée de nous avoir mis préfets ensemble…

- Oui mais à croire que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore savait qu'une lionne et un serpent pourraient s'entendre à long terme je parle bien évidemment.

- Oui il aura quand même fallu attendre 19 années pour que cela se réalise, quel visionnaire ce cher professeur !

Nous rions tous les deux de bon cœur.

Elle a relevé la tête et je peux sentir son regard insistant sur moi, je fais de même et la regarde à mon tour dans les yeux.

- Dis Drago, tu crois que cela aurait pu se passer autrement entre nous à l'école ?

- Je me suis déjà posé la question et la réponse est que je ne crois pas, désolé Hermione. J'étais bien trop conditionné par Lucius pour exécrer tout ce qui n'était pas de sang pur, les traitres à leurs sang et tout ce qui se rapproché de prés ou de loin à Potter. Je l'ai haï dès la première année, le soir de la répartition quand il a refusé de me serrer la main. Ma haine n'a eu de cesse de s'amplifier au cours des années en voyant que tout lui réussissait. Donc je ne vois pas comment les choses auraient pu être différentes.

Je remarque son regard triste et reprend

- Et si, je dis bien si j'avais su passer outre mon éducation, je n'aurais jamais été assez libre pour faire ce que je voulais je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça par exemple…

J'attrape son visage de mes deux mains et approche lentement mes lèvres des siennes, au diable mes bonne résolutions…

Le baiser se fait d'abord léger, à peine un doux effleurement de sa bouche par mes lèvres, je ne veux surtout pas la faire fuir. Et là oh surprise, elle répond, elle vient d'enlacer ma nuque de ses bras et s'approche encore plus de moi.

Je commence à appuyer plus fortement mes lèvres contre les siennes, elle entrouvre la bouche en une invitation afin d'approfondir notre baiser. Je la sens frémir, mes mains ont quitté son visage pour se placer une sur sa nuque et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins

Nos bouches se livrent un ballet qu'aucun des deux ne souhaite achever, nous n'arrivons pas à nous séparer. Dès que l'un essaie de l'interrompre, l'autre repart de plus belle.

C'est enfin à bout de souffle que nous mettons fin à notre échange, Hermione pose sa tête sur mon torse et je place mon bras autour de ses épaules ;

- Tu sais Drago, dit-elle doucement, vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois avec Harry, et arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais folle !

-Te rends tu compte de l'énormité que tu viens de dire! Potter et moi se ressembler ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Rien, tu m'entends, nous n'avons rien en commun. Il n'a pas la mort de plusieurs personnes sur la conscience. Tu sais jusqu'à « l'accident », ils venaient tous me hanter. Je suis un monstre Hermione…

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois un monstre Drago, si tu l'avais réellement été tu n'aurais pas instant hésité à tuer Dumbledore, ou tu n'aurais immédiatement identifiés dans le salon du manoir. Je vais te dire ce que je crois moi. Je crois que tu étais juste un garçon à qui l'on a confié une tâche trop lourde pour lui, tout comme Harry.

- Oh Hermione comment peux tu dire ça ! Des amis à toi sont morts par ma faute

- C'était la guerre Drago, chacun pensait faire ce qui lui semblait juste pour son camp !

- Tu es vraiment formidable, je comprends pourquoi tu as autant d'ami et de personne qui te respecte

- Le chemin a été long, et la rancune tenace avant de pouvoir faire une analyse objective de ce qu'il s'est passé, aucune guerre n'ai bonne quelque soit le camp que l'on choisi, on pense forcément que c'est le notre qui est dans le vrai. Dis moi Drago est ce à cause des « ces fantômes » que tu as commencé à boire ?

- Comment sais ….? Mes analyses de sang hein ?

Elle acquiesce mais de dit rien et me laisse continuer.

- C'est que s'est une longue histoire dis-je en essayant de m'esquiver une fois de plus.

- J'ai tout mon temps Drago et le voyage est loin d'être terminé, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça cette fois. Tu as promis Drago

- Très bien, dis-je vaincu, par quoi veux tu que je commence ?

- Par tout ce que tu jugeras bon de me dire et ne t'inquiète pas ça restera entre nous.

- J'ai confiance en toi

A partir du moment où je l'avais vu essoufflée, les joues rouges, montée dans le train ce n'est pas de cette façon dont j'avais imaginé de passer le temps que durerait le trajet, mais je crois que si nous devons envisager un Nous pour l'avenir, cette discussion ou plutôt mon monologue est nécessaire, aussi je me lance après une vérification.

- Que sais tu de l'après bataille côté Voldemort ?

- Je sais ce que j'en ai lu des procès, je sais par exemple que majoritairement les enfants des accusés comme toi ont été relaxé

- Tu l'as dit, majoritairement, je n'en faisais pas parti.

- Drago tu as été condamné ?

- Oui comme je te l'ai dis j'ai la mort de beaucoup de personnes sur la conscience, ou du moins je m'en sens responsable, notamment celle de Dumbledore. Même si je ne l'ai pas tué directement, et que quoiqu'il arrive il serait mort, j'ai tout de même permis à des Mangemorts de s'introduire dans le château. J'ai donc été condamné à 1 an de prison et crois moi se fût la pire année de ma vie, mais je m'en tire bien.

Hermione me regarde avec des yeux emplis de terreur et commencent à briller. Je poursuis

- Je suis sortis de là brisé moralement, mais toujours inconscient de la gravité de mes actes et ais vécu les années suivantes dans l'insouciance. A 24 ans j'ai épousé Anne, dont notre union avait été décidée avant l'ultime bataille, mais nous avions attendu que Lucius sorte d'Azkaban pour nous marier.

C'est 2 ans plus tard à la mort de ce dernier et à la naissance de Scopius que j'ai enfin entrevue l'horreur de ce que j'avais fait. Tu me diras mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'avais été le pantin de mon père et de son maître, je m'en suis aperçu grâce à mon fils, j'avais avec lui un comportement que n'avais jamais eu Lucius à mon égard.

Puis ma mère a commencé à revoir Andromeda. Je l'accompagnais, peu au début et puis de plus en plus souvent. Je découvrais que le monde que j'avais tant abhorré n était finalement pas si mal que ça. A partir de ce moment là le remord c'est insinué en moi, je me sentais de plus en plus mal. Tous les soirs j'avais l'impression qu'un des combattants de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mort a combat venait me visiter afin de m'accuser de leur souffrances. Tantôt un Rémus Lupin, Tantôt un Fred Weasley ou un Colin Crivey. Je connais le nom de chacune des victimes, je les ais appris par cœur.

Alors pour oublier j'ai commencé à boire. Ça m'a fait du bien au début mais dès que je dessoulé, ils revenaient me hanter. J'étouffais dans ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais bu devant Scorpius pour autant, alors je sortais, mais comme j'avais trop honte et qu'il me restait une once de fierté je franchissais le chaudron baveur afin de me rendre dans des pubs moldus. Enfin bref voilà pourquoi on m'a trouvé de ce côté-là lors de l'accident. Je n'ai jamais voulu me suicider, je suis trop lâche pour ça. Et bien voilà tu sais tout maintenant.

J'ai fini mon récit, je me tourne vers Hermione, ses joues sont baignées de larmes. Se pourrait il qu'elle pleure pour moi ?

- Oh Drago c'est horrible, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce qu'a été ta vie durant 19 ans, je suis désolée.

Elle se jette dans mes bars en pleurant de plus belle.

- Chuttttt c'est fini maintenant, c'est derrière moi, c'est du passé, cet accident est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Je ne bois plus et j'ai trouvé le meilleur des remèdes à tous mes maux

- Ah bon c'est quoi ?

- Toi dis-je en embrassant ses joues, ses yeux et enfin ses lèvres. J'essais de faire disparaître les traces que les larmes ont laissé sur sa peau. Je n'aime pas te voir triste Hermione, tu es faite pour être gaie, rire, vivre et être heureuse tout simplement.

- Et moi je crois que nous sommes tous les deux des êtres qui ont besoin de se reconstruire et je pense que nous nous sommes trouvés au bon moment. Merci d'être là Drago.

- Et merci d'être toi, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras à l'étouffer.

- Regarde Drago ! S'exalte soudain ma compagne de voyage, nous sommes arrivés.

Nous nous séparons à regret, rassemblons nos affaires et nous apprêtons à descendre du train quand Hermione me dit

- Tu sais Drago, je suis consciente de l'effort que cela à du être de te replonger dans de si pénibles souvenir, mais je voulais te remercier de m'avoir fait confiance et te dire que je serais toujours là pour toi n'importe quand.

- Merci dis-je simplement. J'ai les yeux qui commencent à s'humidifier, mais j'efface ces larmes naissantes, je ne veux pas qu'elle les voit. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je lui souris, nous descendons du train.

- Hagrid ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir hurle-t-elle en sautant dans les bras du demi-géant.

Poudlard ! Me dis-je intérieurement. Je suis enfin à la maison. Je me dirige à mon tour vers mon ancien professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_The End, enfin juste pour ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas s'il vous aura plus mais je trouve très intéressant qu'on en sache un peu plus sur Drago. Je ne sais pas si c'était à ce genre de révélations auxquelles vous vous attendiez mais la déclaration se sera pour plus tard lol_

_A venir : Une demande spéciale, retrouvailles, une rencontre qui pourrait tout compliquer_

_N'oublier pas la petite review avant de partir merci……_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Hamataroo, fan2twilight, Matilde (merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs^^), Loufoca-Granger (je ne rappelle plus si j'ai répondu à ta review si ce n'est pas le ca je m'en excuse), ****NanaXx****,Lucie (merci pour ton soutien et tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir), ****Nikita Lann, Kattycatte****, Misa-or-Pigloo et Naouko.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**C****hapitre 9- 22 septembre**

**POV Drago**

- Bonjour, Hagrid dis-je à mon tour. Je suis gêné, je ne sais pas comment me comporter

- Professeur Malefoy, avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Il marque une certaine froideur que je comprends aisément.

- Oui très bon merci. J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Il me regarde avec étonnement, Hermione quant à elle, suit l'échange d'un air amusé

- Et bien ma foi pas trop mal

- Parfait dans ce cas nous pouvons peut être nous rendre au château, mais avant je voulais vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour mon comportement envers vous durant ma scolarité et j'espère que vous les accepterais.

Je lui tends une main que je ne sais pas s'il va vouloir serrer.

- Et bien en voilà une charmante surprise, bien sûr que j'accepte tes excuses.

Et me voilà serré dans les bras du demi géant comme l'a été Hermione avant moi.

- Tu vois Drago, quant tu montres qui tu es vraiment, tout se passe merveilleusement bien me murmure t'elle à l'oreille.

- Oui, reste à convaincre encore la directrice qu'elle n'aura pas à regretter de m'avoir fait confiance.

- Tu verras tout se passera bien me dit elle en serrant ma main

- Mais dites moi tous les deux, on dirait bien que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre !

- Et oui, comme quoi tout arrive disons nous en même temps

- Que le professeur Dumbledore serait heureux de voir ça. Bien que vos enfants aient déjà commencé, vous allez voir que l'ambiance entre les maisons à énormément changée.

Nous montons en calèche

- Comment vont Luna et Neville ?

- Bien ils sont impatients de te voir.

Je les laisses discuter, je ferme les yeux afin de maîtriser l'appréhension qui me noue l'estomac. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite.

Il parle de Ron, Hagrid ne peut pas croire à ce qu'il a fait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel comportement de sa part.

- Pauvre petite Rose, elle était si bouleversée, quant elle est venue me l'annoncer. Tu ne lui en veux pas au moins de me l'avoir dit ?

- Bien sûr que non, je lui avais conseillés qu'en cas d'ennui ou de peine elle pouvait se confier à vous répond Hermione. J'avais presque oublié combien c'était beau dit elle soudain.

J'ouvre les yeux, devant moi s'élève le château encore quelques minutes et mon rêve sera à porté de main, encore quelques minutes et je pourrais serrer mon fils dans mes bras. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

- Bien nous sommes arrivés dit Hagrid, je dois vous laissez vous rendre au bureau de la directrice tous les deux. Il vous faudra donc patienter jusqu'au diner de ce soir pour retrouver vos proches. Le mot de passe et réunification.

Nous saluons Hagrid

- Tu te rends compte Drago, nous sommes à Poudlard

- Oui je suis chez moi murmure-je.

- On y va ?

Nous déambulons dans le couloir à la recherche de la gargouille qui nous mènera au bureau, nous la trouvons, donnons le mot de passe et montons.

- Tu as l'air tendu

- je peux t'assurer que c'est le cas

- Allez courage me souffle t'elle

Nous frappons à la porte

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Madame la directrice disons-nous en même temps

- Ah M. Malefoy, Miss Weasley*, bonjour, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oui très bon merci

- Je vous en prie asseyez –vous

Nous prenons place dans 2 fauteuils face à son bureau derrière elle se trouve les portraits de ses deux prédécesseurs Severus Rogue et Albus Dumbledore ce dernier affichant son habituel sourire bienveillant.

- Bien, il nous reste quelques formalités à régler. Miss Weasley, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec M. Malefoy en privé, si cela ne vous gêne pas, veuillez m'attendre dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Vous savez, cela ne me dérange pas qu'hermione assiste à notre discussion.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Alors dans ce cas, je dois vous avouer que votre candidature m'a énormément surprise et que sans l'avis des professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, vous ne seriez certainement pas assis en face de moi en ce moment me dit elle d'un air sévère.

- J'en suis bien conscient et savoure pleinement la chance qui m'aie offerte pour vous assurez que vous n'aurez jamais à regretter votre choix

- Je vous préviens qu'à la moindre erreur à la moindre injustice je ne vous raterais pas. Je vous ais à l'œil M. Malefoy.

- Me voilà prévenu

- Allons, allons Minerva ne soyez pas trop dur avec ce garçon, laissez lui faire ses preuves s'élève soudain la voix d'Albus Dumbledore de son portrait et il continue. Je me réjouis de voir que Miss Weasley et vous, avez fini par faire table rase du passé.

- Oui il s'est passé récemment des évènements qui nous ont amenés à nous revoir professeur. Et comme si nous étions seuls, je m'avance du portrait de mon ancien directeur et lui dis en en chuchotant afin que lui seul entende

- Je vous demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait professeur

- Cessez de vous tourmenter Drago, je vous ais déjà dis que vous n'étiez pas un assassin, votre baguette à t'elle déjà provoquer la mort de quelqu'un ?

- Non mais je l'ai été dans mes intentions.

- Laissez le passé au passé et profitez des nouvelles chances qui s'offrent à vous et quelque chose me souffle que Miss Weasley va jouer un rôle important dans cette nouvelle vie dit il malicieux

- Merci professeur

- Mais de rien M. Malefoy ou devrais-je dire Professeur Malefoy.

Me tournant ensuite vers les deux autres personnes qui se trouve dans la pièce et reprend à l'adresse de mon ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Je sais que par le passé mon comportement a été plus qu'odieux, mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez jamais à vous plaindre de mon travail

- Bien nous verrons, je veux bien vous accordez une chance de me prouver vos dires.

Hermione qui jusque là était restée très discrète intervient.

- Je vous assure professeur que le Drago d'avant n'existe plus autrement je ne me trouverais pas dans cette pièce à cet instant.

- Très bien étant donné que nous allons être collègue, appelait moi Minerva, Drago. Veuillez me suivre tous les deux je vais vous montrer vos appartements.

Pendant que nous marchons elle s'adresse à Hermione.

- Vous êtes bien consciente que votre présence ici constitue une exception Miss Weasley, j'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

- Bien sûr Mme la Directrice

- Appelez moi donc Minerva aussi Hermione.

- Avec grand plaisir

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander Hermione, je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler dans ma lettre mais je préférais que nous en discutions de vive voix.

Voilà le professeur Galatée qui assure habituellement les cours de métamorphoses doit se rendre auprès de sa famille durant les 4 semaines à venir et étant donnée mes fonctions de directrice, je ne peux malheureusement pas la remplacer moi-même aussi, je me demandais si vous pourriez vous en charger durant votre séjour parmi nous.

- Moi ? Mais je ne sais si…

- Arrête de faire ta modeste Hermione dis-je amusé, je vois dans tes yeux que tu meures d'envie d'accepter, professeur !

Hermione me regarde d'un œil noir et je lui fais en réponse mon plus beau sourire.

- Dans ce cas tout est réglé dit la directrice, je peux vous annoncer ce soir comme la remplaçante du professeur Galatée Hermione ?

- Et bien c'est d'accord, je n'avais pas prévu de rester si longtemps, heureusement que j'ai posé 5 semaines de congés.

- Vous m'ôtez une sérieuse épine de la main hermione

- Du pied corrige cette dernière, nous disons une épine du pied s'excuse t'elle.

- Ça y est miss je sais tout est de retour

- Drago !!! dit elle indignée

- Une boutade ma chère, une boutade

Et pour clore la discussion en adulte responsable qu'elle est elle me tire la langue.

Je suis en liesse, non seulement l'entretien avec Minerva c'est à peu près bien passé, de plus, Hermione va rester avec moi plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devait. Quoi rêver de mieux ? Si serrer Scorpius dans mes bras.

- Nous y sommes

Nous nous trouvons devant le portrait d'une nymphe au clair de lune

- Voici vos appartements Hermione, j'ai pris la liberté de faire installer vos affaires et d'apporter quelques ouvrages à consulter afin de vous replonger dans le bain durant ce week end. Oui j'avais l'espoir que vous acceptiez ma demande. Je vous revois au diner à vous de choisir votre mot de passe

- Quant à vous Drago dit elle se tournant vers moi, vos appartements, se trouvent un peu plus loin au même étage. Ceux des cachots étant occupés par le professeur de DCFM, directeur de la maison Serpentard, cela ne vous ennui pas de pas être dans les cachots ?

- Non la lumière m'ira très bien Minerva répondis-je en laissant Hermione entrer dans ses appartements.

Nous avançons un peu plus loin dans le couloir et stoppons devant un tableau représentant les 3 moires, Cloto la fileuse qui tisse la destinée, Lachésis, le sort qui déroule la bobine et Atropos l'immuable qui coupe de fil de la vie.

- Voici vos appartements, je vous laisse comme pour Hermione vous installer ainsi que le loisir de vous choisir un mot de passe. On se revoit au diner

- A ce soir dis-je distraitement

Je la regarde partir. Quel mot de passe vais-je bien pouvoir choisir et soudain comme si tout était clair dans mon esprit je déclare

- Errare Humanum est

Le tableau pivote et j'entre dans ma nouvelle demeure à ma grande surprise cette dernière n'est pas vide

- Père ! Que faites-vous ici ?

- Scorpius, dis-je étonné, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en arrivant ? Comment a tu été averti de ma venu ?

- Je ne le savais pas, le Professeur Mc Gonagall m'a fait venir dans cette pièce en me disant de ne pas bouger et que quelqu'un aller venir. Je ne me serais jamais douté que cela puisse être vous.

Un sourire radieux éclaire son visage, Il s'approche de moi la main tendu, je l'ignore, le prend dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi.

- Père vous m'étouffez déclare t'il surprit de ma démarche

- Excuse-moi mon garçon. Je remercie mentalement Minerva de ce cadeau.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Rien de grave j'espère.

- Et bien tout d'abord assied toi nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Je vois son visage se rembrunir, mais il ne dit rien et obéis. Il attend la suite, l'air grave, trop grave pour un enfant de cet âge. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui annoncer mon divorce. Je maudis Anne de me laisser la sale besogne.

- Tout d'abords il faut que tu saches que ta maman t'aime très fort et qu'elle t'embrasse. Merlin que je ne suis pas doué avec tout ce qui touche aux sentiments.

- Elle va bien père ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, il faut juste que je t'apprenne qu'elle ne vit plus au manoir tu sais, lorsque nous nous sommes mariés se sont nos parents qui l'avaient souhaité, nous avons appris à nous connaître et un respect mutuel s'est établi entre nous. Mais nous n'avons jamais éprouvé ce sentiment qu'est l'amour. A notre plus grand bonheur tu es entrés dans nos vie, et maintenant que tu es « presque un homme » ta maman à enfin rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle aime de tout son cœur et j'en suis très heureux pour elle.

- Mais vous père ! Qu'allez-vous devenir ?

Je regarde sa petite frimousse, car il est malgré ce que je viens de lui dire, loin d'être un homme, et la froideur avec laquelle il prend la nouvelle m'effraie un peu mais je continus.

-Voilà ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma présence ici. Je suis très heureux de t'annoncer que je suis ton nouveau professeur de Potion.

- C'est fantastique père je suis très heureux de cette nouvelle.

- Mais autant te prévenir tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas de favoritisme Scorpius.

Il hoche la tête mais je vois bien que quelque chose le tracasse.

- Tu désires me dire quelque chose Scorpius ? Tu peux me parler, je sais que je n'ai jamais su montrer ce que je ressens Mais je ne veux pas que tu hésites à me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je te promets que je vais changer, nous allons apprendre tous les deux si tu le souhaites.

Il me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus se troublent de larmes. Je lui ouvre les bras, il hésite, je lui dis les mots que j'aurais tant voulus entende à son âge.

- Tu sais mon fils, montrer ses sentiments n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, au contraire c'est une force qui t'aidera à te construire et qui fera de toi un homme juste et bon.

Comme si cela suffisait à faire tomber ses dernières barrières, il se précipite dans mes bras et pleur à chaudes larmes.

- Drago ?

Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Hermione qui se tient dans l'entrée de l'appartement et donnant la main à une petite fille aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure châtaine en bataille aux reflets roux.

- Oui Hermione dis-je en relâchant mon étreinte, je ne veux pas que Scorpius se sente mal ml à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa camarade. Mais au vue de la couleur rouge des yeux des deux Weasley, les retrouvailles ont dû être très émouvantes.

- Le Banquet va commencer, nous devrions y aller.

- Comment as-tu fais pour entrer ?

- Le plus simplement possible. Tu avais oublié de fermer la porte dit elle d'un sourire. Drago je voudrais te présenter Rose. Rose je te présente un ami mais aussi ton nouveau professeur de Potion Drago Malefoy.

Professeur Malefoy, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, puis se tournant vers Scorpius, tu viens, il faut nous préparer pour descendre manger.

- J'arrive. Père, puis je disposer ?

- Mais oui vas-y

Nous regardons partir notre progéniture d'un grand sourire

- Tu as été formidable, tu t'en es bien sorti. Me dit Hermione en s'accrochant à mon bras.

- Depuis combien de temps étais tu là ? Qu'a tu entendu ?

- Les dernières phrases que tu lui as prononcé, c'était très bien je suis fière de toi.

Je la tourne vers moi et l'embrasse délicatement, puis je reprends

- Et toi ça c'est passé comment ?

- Dur, mais c'est passée.

- Rose te ressemble beaucoup, dois- je m'attendre à une nouvelle miss je sais tout ?

- Oh Malefoy! Gronde t'elle gentiment

-Il faut y aller où nous serons définitivement en retard, je ne tiens pas déjà à me faire mal voir dis-je en riant

- Pour ça il est trop tard mon cher…

- Granger attention à ce que tu dis le menace-je faussement.

C'est sur cette note joyeuse que nous descendons toujours arrimé l'un à l'autre jusqu'à la grande salle.

**POV Hermione**

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît.

Je regarde la directrice qui se lève face aux étudiants des 4 maisons.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir remarqué la présence de deux nouveaux visages parmi les rangs de vos professeurs, aussi laissez-moi vous présenter Miss Hermione Weasley qui assurera vos cours de métamorphoses durant l'absence du Professeur Galatée.

La salle se remplit d'applaudissement en particulier venant de la table des Gryffondor sous le commandement de mes neveux. Je rougie et me rassoies gênée et émue de cet accueil. La directrice poursuit

- En ce qui concerne les cours de potions ils seront désormais assurés par le professeur Drago Malefoy.

Comme à prévoir les applaudissements s'élèvent surtout de la table de la maison Serpentard. Le nom des Malefoy est très voir trop bien connu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer les regards énamourés que lui lance la gente féminine du château toutes maisons confondues. A mon avis la potion va devenir la matière préférée de certaines étudiantes. Je laisse un rire s'échapper

- Qu'est ce qui t'amuse Granger ?

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je crois que la moitié des élèves vient de tomber sous ton charme et je pensais juste que les cours de potions seront très prisés cette année... et encore, elles n'ont pas entendues le son de ta voix ! Qu'est ce que ça va être alors ? Dis-je moqueuse.

- Que veux tu le charme des Malefoy est en train de faire son effet…

- Prétentieux comme toujours

- Jalouse

- Moi ? Jalouse de ces minettes ? Non mais dites moi je rêve marmonne-je dans ma barbe.

- Arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, sourie, Minerva nous regarde

Je me retourne vers la directrice les joues enflammées de honte.

- Bien puisque les présentations sont faîtes, vous pouvez maintenant regagner vos dortoirs. Bonne soirée et bon Week-end jeune gens.

Je me lève en même temps que les élèves et gagne la table qui fut la mienne durant 6 années, afin de serrer mes neveux et nièce dans mes bras. Après un dernier bisou à chacun d'entre eux et un câlin à ma fille, je me tourne vers Luna et Neville qui attendent à la table des professeurs. Un jette coup d'œil à Drago qui dit au revoir à son fils et me dirige vers mes amis.

- Comme ça fait du bien de te revoir Hermione, me dit Neville en me serrant contre lui. Comment vas-tu ? Et Ron ?

- Doucement Neville, le coupe Luna en me pressant à son tour contre elle. Hermione est là pour quelques semaines, en plus nous avons toute la soirée pour discuter. Tu viens nous allons prendre un verre au 3 balais ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Je me retourne, Drago semble avoir fini avec Scorpius, il me regarde et n'a pas bougé. Il n'ose pas s'approcher du petit groupe que nous formons. Je lui fais signe de venir, il s'arrête à notre hauteur

- Lovegood, Longdubat, dit il leur adressant un signe de tête à chacun.

- Malefoy

L'ambiance est assez tendue comme chargée d'électricité.

- Nous allons au 3 balais tu viens avec nous ?

Luna et Neville me regarde avec effarement. Je vois Drago se raidir.

- Je ne veux pas déranger, je vais regagner mes appartements.

- Allez, viens.

Puis me penchant vers lui.

- Laisse tomber ce masque de froideur, il ne te sied plus du tout.

Neville nous regarde l'un et l'autre comme s'il se trouvait devant un Ronflack.

A croire que le fait d'être ami avec Drago est la chose la plus stupéfiante que les gens aient jamais vue !!!

- Avant que tu ne pose la question, oui Neville nous sommes amis avec Drago et j'aimerais que vous appreniez à connaître la personne qu'il est devenu, c'est pourquoi se serait très sympathique qu'il se joigne à nous ce soir.

- Pour moi pas de problème déclare Luna.

Je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant.

- C'est bon qu'il vienne marmonne Neville

- Je n'ai nul besoin de leur bénédiction Hermione

- Drago se n'est pas le moment de chercher des ennuis. Le temps d'aller chercher nos manteaux, on se retrouve dans le hall ok ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'attends en compagnie de Drago.

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ? Dit ce dernier

- Pour me faire plaisir et comme ça tu vas pouvoir faire connaissance avec tes futurs collègues.

- Ça va je les connais déjà….

- Oui mais pas comme il se doit, de plus il faut que eux aussi se rendent compte que tu n'es plus l'orgueilleux petit serpentard prétentieux qui les martirisés. S'il te plait Drago fait un effort.

- Charmant la description dit il d'un sourire un coin

- Ben quoi c'est vrai avoue que c'est ce que tu étais !

- Ah bon ? fait il un brin ironique, je ne le suis plus ?

- Ça dépend des jours. Je sourie.

- Je me contrefiche e ce qu'ils pensent de moi, su moment que je sais ce que toi tu penses.

- Oui mais c'est avec eux que tu vas vivre pas avec moi.

Je le sens à nouveau se raidir.

- Allez Drago, je suis sûre que nous allons passer une excellente soirée. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse sa joue.

- Hum hum fait une voix derrière nous. On y va ?dit Neville.

Nous descendons le chemin qui mène à Près au Lard, je suis devant avec Neville, Luna en compagnie de Drago nous suives de près.

- Alors comme ça tu es amie avec Malefoy, je ne l'aurais jamais cru

- Je t'avouerais que moi non plus.

- Harry et Ron aussi ?

- Non juste moi

- Comment vas Ron ?

- je ne sais pas bien je présume

- Écoute Hermione tu me sembles très bizarre, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si peu bavarde. Que se passe-t-il ?

- De toutes façons tu l'apprendras bien tôt ou tard ce n'est pas un secret. Pour te résumer la situation, Ronald et Moi sommes séparés.

- Quoi ? fait il estomaqué. Malefoy ?

- Non Drago n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire, enfin pas directement.

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire, comment je l'ais trouvé en charmante compagnie. A la fin de mon récit, Neville n'en revient toujours pas.

- Ron et Lavande ? Non mais quel Crétin

- Ecoute Nev., ça ne change rien au fait qu'il reste ton ami.

- Oui c'est sûr mais ce ne sera plus pareil. Tu sais avec Luna on a toujours prit votre couple en modèle.

- Pas de chance hein…. Dis-je en souriant

- Je comprends maintenant la tristesse que Rose a dégagée ses derniers jours.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que nous nous retrouvons devant les 3 balais. Nous entrons.

- Bonsoir Rosemerta

- Bonsoir professeurs Longdubat. Mais ne serait-ce pas Miss Granger et M. Malefoy ?

- C'est cela même, dis-je avec fierté d'avoir été reconnue après toutes ces années.

Drago se penche vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille

- Avec cet air là, on pourrait presque croire que tu fais partis de ma famille.

Je luis lance un regard noir. C'est que la situation à l'air de l'amuser

- Venez que l'on vous présente Armand

- Armand ?

- Oui il n'était pas au banquet ce soir, mais nous avions prévu de te le présenter ici. Il est là dans le cadre du programme d'échange de la coopération magique.

Devant nos mines étonnées Neville nous explique.

- Et bien chaque année, un ou deux représentants d'autres écoles de sorcelleries du monde, viennent à Poudlard enseigner à nos étudiants, l'histoire de la magie de leur pays leurs différentes techniques de combat etc.…L'année dernière nous avions reçu deux représentants de Durmstrang. Cette année nous accueillons Armand pour l'école Beauxbâtons.

- Très intéressant ce programme et y a-t-il réciprocité ? Est-ce que quelqu'un de chez nous est parti en France ?

- Oui normalement répond Luna, mais pour l'instant il n'y a personne. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Vous venez, je viens d'apercevoir Armand à une table.

Nous nous avançons vers un homme dans le fond de la salle.

- Armand ! Appelle Neville

L'homme se lève. Il est grand et mince, ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en catogan. Il se tourne vers moi et je perçois son regard aussi noir que l'ébène, auquel mes yeux s'accrochent immédiatement. Il me tend la main

- Armand de Valois

- Hermione Granger.

Je lui tends ma main à mon tour qu'il prend et sur laquelle il dépose un baiser vaporeux. Je sens mon visage prendre une légère rougeur. Il tend ensuite sa main à mon compagnon.

- Armand de Valois

- Drago Malefoy.

Je regarde un instant ce dernier ; il me semble tendu, il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu un regard aussi froid.

- Bien, reprend Neville, maintenant que tout le monde s'est présenté, pourquoi ne pas nous assoir. Mme Rosemerta, 3 bièraubeurres et 2 whiskies purs feu s'il vous plait. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de whisky Malefoy ?

- Oui je ne bois pas d'alcool fort.**

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite

- Dis Hermione me chuchote Luna à l'oreille

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi t'es tu présentés sous ton nom de jeune fille ?

- C'est une longue histoire, mais sache que Ron et moi ça ne vas pas très fort. Nev. Te raconteras, ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non.

Elle semble toujours autant sur la lune. Je serais curieuse d'assister à un de ses cours d'étude de soins aux créatures magiques, elle se partage les années avec Hagrid.

- Alors comment trouves tu Armand.

- Et bien nous dirons que notre cher Drago va avoir une sérieuse concurrence auprès de la population féminine du château dis-je en souriant.

Toujours en discussion avec Luna je ne remarque ni le regard profond de l'un, ni le regard perçant de l'autre, que ces deux derniers ont posés sur moi.

- Alors dites moi Armand, de quel coins de France êtes vous ?

- Je vous en prie, nous pourrions peut être nous tutoyer, ainsi qu'avec M. Malefoy, après tout nous sommes collègues, ne pensez vous pas Hermione ?

- Si tout à fait, vous, enfin tu as raison n'est ce pas Drago ?

- Si tu le dis atteste ce dernier avec un manque indéniable de motivation

- Mais enfin que t'arrives-tu ?

- Rien.

Je n'insiste pas, depuis le temps je sais qu'il ne serre à rien de forcer un Malefoy à parler. Je me tourne donc vers Armand

- Alors de quel coin viens-tu ?

- Actuellement, je vis à Paris, mais le berceau de ma famille tire ses racines du Sud de la France près de Perpignan.

- Oh, je connais très bien, nous allions souvent en vacances dans cette région avec mes parents.

Et nous voilà parti à parler de la France, de la magie et de sa venue à Poudlard. Forcée de constater qu'au premier abord c'est une personne très intéressante avec laquelle, Neville, Luna et moi-même prenons plaisir à discuter.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment que je me rends compte que Drago ne participe toujours pas l'échange, je me tourne vers lui. Sa chaise est vide. Je regarde Luna d'un air interrogatif.

- Tu sais où est Drago ?

- Oui il est partit voilà ½ heure, il a dit qu'il été fatigué.

- Comme ça ? Sans dire au revoir ?

- Il l'a dit, mais ne voulant pas te déranger dans ta conversation, il l'a dit comme ça en parlant de manière générale.

Je me sens mal, comment ais-je pu ne pas m'apercevoir qu'il était partit, moi qui lui avait promis une bonne soirée, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit amusé, enfin, je veux dire que je suis sûre qu'il ne s'est pas amusé.

Je me lève.

- Excusez moi, je vais rentrer

- Hermione, il est à peine 22h, reste encore un peu, demain c'est samedi.

- Non excuse moi Neville, je suis fatiguée.

En fait je suis pressée de voir Drago afin de lui présenter mes excuses, je sais qu'il n'est pas fatigué, furieux de se voir ignoré certainement, mais fatigué je n'y croix pas.

- Bon très bien je n'insiste pas.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne, propose Armand.

- Non, non, ça va allez. Restez là et amusez vous bien, on se revoit demain au petit déjeuner. Bonne soirée.

Je prends mon manteau, sort du pub et prend la direction du château. A peine ais-je fais 100m que je l'aperçois adossé à un arbre, je ne peux voir son expression masquée par l'obscurité. J'arrive à sa hauteur.

- Drago que fais-tu là ?

- J'attendais de voir combien de temps tu mettrais pour réaliser que je n'étais plus à la table, et ça fait ? ½ heure ! Joli Granger !

Ses yeux ont pris une couleur foncée qui n'envisage rien de bon, il me tourne le dos et commence à partir. Je le suis

- Je suis désolée Drago. Tu comprends, la conversation était tellement animée que…

- Que quoi Granger ? Tu m'as simplement oublié

- Écoute comprends moi, tu ne parlais pas, tu faisais ta mauvaises tête, alors oui j'ai oublié que tu été là dis-je en haussant le ton.

- Oh non pas ce jeu là avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère ! Moi si ! Où sont passées tes belles paroles ? « Allez Drago je suis sûre que nous allons passer une bonne soirée » m'imite t'il.

- Oubliées. Dès l'instant où tu as posé tes yeux sur « M. on devrait se tutoyer », je n'ai plus existé.

- Mais ma parole tu es jaloux !!

- Moi jaloux de ce beau parleur ? Laisse-moi rire. Tout ce que je constate c'est que tu m'as délibérément oublié. C'est ça l'amitié pour toi ?

- Ne me dis pas ce qu'est l'amitié Malefoy, j'ai sûrement plus d'ami que tu n'en aura jamais, c'est normal vu ton comportement, qui voudrais être ami avec toi ?

Là je sais que je suis allée beaucoup trop loin. Je le regarde, il a la tête baissée. Je sais à sa posture que je l'ai profondément blessé.

- Drago, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça

- Si c'est absolument ce que tu voulais dire. Merci, je sais maintenant à quoi m'en tenir, je ne t'ennuierais plus, ni ne t'imposerais ma présence plus longtemps que nécessaire. Sur ce Bonne nuit Granger.

- Drago attend, j'étais en colère ! Mais il est déjà partit aussi, c'est en pleurant que je rentre au château et que je me couche.

Dieu que ces 4 semaines vont être longue. Ça ira mieux demain me dis-je en fermant les paupières, du moins j'espère…..

-----------------------------------------------

_Voili , voilou, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui en espérant que cela n'aura pas été trop rébarbatif à lire ^^_

_Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée d'Armand ? Et oui encore une dispute…_

_A venir : Première journée de cours, face à face entre Armand et Drago…._

_La review est à l'auteur se que le salaire à l'ouvrier, alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire…_

_A bientôt_

Notes explicatives 

_*Je sais que je devrais employer le mot Madame à la place de miss en ce qui concerne Hermione mais je trouve le Miss moins rigide que le premier terme_

_En ce qui concerne l'offre d'emploi pour Hermione je m'excuse pour la simplicité de cet acte mais il fallait bien que je la fasse rester à Poudlard je m'excuse par avance auprès de tous ceux qui ne trouverais pas l'idée originale^^_

_** ne pensez pas que Drago s'est transformé en « saint » mis en tant qu'ancien alcoolique je ne pense pas que l'alcool sot conseiller même normalement une bièreaubeurre mais je le voyais mal commander un jus de citrouille lol_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu merci à **

**Hamataroo, Princessmalfoy-jojo() (merci pour ta review, qu'hermione et Drago se saute dessus n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite , mais ça arrivera promis lol en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira),**** NanaXx****, Misa-or-Pigloo Loufoca- Granger, Hilaidora, ****Nikita Lann, ****Naouko et fan2twilight. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10- 24 septembre**

**POV Hermione**

Il est 5h30, je me retourne dans mon lit. Aujourd'hui je commence mes cours à 9h00, je suis un peu anxieuse. Le Week-end aura été catastrophique, Drago ne veut plus me parler en dehors des moments où nous sommes dans la grande salle et encore nous nous disons juste des banalités.

Mais quelle idiote j'ai été d'avoir encore parlé sans mesurer la portée de mes paroles. Pourquoi lui avoir dit que personne ne voudrait devenir son ami. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre mais il me reparlera avant la fin de la journée où je ne m'appelle plus Hermione.

Mis à part ce « petit désagrément » avec Drago, je suis vraiment heureuse d'être au château avec ma petite Rose. Certes les retrouvailles ont été très dures, mais elle a comprit du haut de ses 11 ans une situation qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir à affronter. Elle est formidable.

Neville et Luna, n'ont pas changé, ils font de très bons directeurs de maisons, Gryffondor pour Neville et Serdaigle pour Luna. J'ai apprécié le fait de rencontrer Armand , je n'ai malheureusement pas pu approfondir notre discussion, ni m'excuser de mon départ précipité de la soirée de vendredi. J'ai effectivement passé mon samedi et mon dimanche dans les livres de métamorphoses, je ne désespère pourtant pas de faire plus ample connaissance avec ce dernier dans les jours à venir. Par merlin que m'arrive t-il ? Je ne me reconnais plus prête à me jeter à la tête d'un quasi inconnu. Je revois ses yeux noirs et profonds sur lesquels se superposent des yeux d'un bleu gris si froids mais qui je sais peuvent refléter une grande douceur. L'un brun l'autre blond, deux extrêmes pour qui c'est évident mon cœur s'affole à leur vue.

Je secoue la tête afin de me sortir de ces pensées si complexes pour moi à l'heure actuelle et pour me concentrer sur quelque chose de concret : Ma première journée d'enseignement

- Oh merlin, j'espère que je vais m'en sortir dis-je tout haut afin d'exorciser ma peur.

Comme j'aimerai pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et plus particulièrement à Drago. Cette situation ne peut pas durer, il faut que je le vois maintenant avant le petit déjeuner.

Je me lève en repoussant brutalement mes couvertures, je file sous la douche, m'habille en vitesse et sort dans le couloir encore sombre, il est 6h30.

- Lumos,

J'avance dans le couloir et arrive devant l'appartement de Drago. J'espère qu'il est levé sinon…Je ne préfère pas y penser. Je prends une grande inspiration

-Drago ! Dis-je doucement

- Bonjour, charmante Hermione. La voix des moires s'élèvent dans l'obscurité. Devant ma mine étonnée elles continuent

- _**Oh oui nous savons qui tu es mignonne ! **_

_**Veux-tu qu'en rime et en cet instant,**_

_**Savoir un bout de destinée qui t'attend ?**_

- Oh non ! Réplique-je

Mais elles poursuivent tout de même

- _**A l'heure où ton départ arrivera**_

_**Un choix en ton cœur tu feras, **_

_**Deux prétendants cours te feront,**_

_**Un troisième fera réapparition **_

_**Mais un seul sera le bon**_

_**Écoute, réfléchie, et choisie**_

_**Mais attention aux faux semblants**_

_**A cœur trop hésitant, adieu le soupirant**_

- Assez, taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage. Je hurle presque

Je sens une main m'attraper et me tirer dans l'appartement

- Tu veux réveiller tout le château avec tes hurlements ?me demande Drago le visage sévère

- Non, non, excuse-moi c'est après tes gardiennes que j'en avais….

- Alors, que fais-tu dans mon appartement ?

- Il faut qu'on parle Drago

- Rectification, je n'ai rien à te dire, tu as été on ne peut plus explicite dans ton discours l'autre soir.

- J'étais en colère Drago, peux-tu le comprendre ? Non je présume, que tu contrôles toujours tous, hein ? S'il te plait Drago, j'ai regretté les mots à peine ont-ils franchis mes lèvres. Je veux pouvoir te parler et rire avec toi comme avant, te dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est je suis morte de trouille à la perspective de donner mon premier cours tout à l'heure, mais surtout à l'idée d'avoir perdu définitivement ton amitié.

Je lutte pour empêcher mes larmes de couler, il n'a toujours rien dit. Je tourne le dos et m'apprête à sortir.

- Je suis désolé lâche t-il enfin. Je n'aurais jamais du me mettre en colère après toi, j'ai été vexé de me voir ignoré, mais tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Tu es libre de parler avec qui bon te semble. Et non, au risque de te surprendre je ne contrôle pas tout, du moins plus tout depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie. Je découvre des sentiments qui m'étaient jusqu'alors totalement inconnus….

Mon cœur manque un battement.

- Tu n'es pas la seule par exemple à être anxieuse pour tout à l'heure, Moi Drago Malefoy est terrifié par une bande de mioche

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais pense-je légèrement déçue mais je n'en montre rien et dis

- Allez, tu sais quoi ? Je suis sûre que cela va bien se passer pour tous les deux. Et dis, tu veux bien que l'on oubli ce qu'il s'est produit vendredi soir ?

- Il s'est passé quelque chose vendredi soir ?

- Merci…

- De rien

Nous nous serrons mutuellement dans les bras.

- Dis-moi Drago, les parques connaissent elles vraiment l'avenir ?

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

- Pour rien, laisse tomber, on descend prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

- Ok, on y va…

Nous sortons de l'appartement et nous dirigeons vers la grande salle.

- Oui lâche soudainement Drago

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui les parques, connaissent l'avenir, et oui j'étais jaloux.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, j'essayais seulement de connaître Armand.

- Tu avais l'air si hypnotisé

- Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir ignoré, promis ça n'arrivera plus.

- Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne peux pas tenir Hermione….

Je suis étonnée mais ne relève pas et c'est sourire aux lèvres que nous nous dirigeons vers notre table. M'assoir à ses côtés est un réflexe que j'ai adopté dès le premier jour.

J'ai plutôt l'estomac noué et je ne peux rien avaler. A voir comment Drago joue avec la nourriture qu'il a dans l'assiette, j'en déduis que son estomac n'est pas en meilleur état que le mien. Il est l'heure, je me lève et reçois les regards d'encouragement des autres professeurs avec gratitude.

- Bon courage,à tout à l'heure me glisse Drago

Je me dirige vers ma salle de cours, heureusement je commence avec les premières années Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ils sont déjà tous là à m'attendre, j'ouvre la porte, les laisse entrer, et entre à mon tour.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, asseyez-vous et ouvrez votre manuel page 45, dis-je en m'approchant du bureau qui est désormais le mien. Comme vous l'a annoncé Mme la Directrice, je m'appelle Hermione Weasley et je remplacerais le professeur Galatée durant son absence. En espérant que nous ferons du beau travail ensemble, n'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions, si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose,c'est d'accord ?

- Oui Professeur Weasley entonne la classe en chœur

Ce petit discours m'ayant redonné mes moyens, c'est avec une assurance toute nouvelle que je peux enfin commencer mon cour, en me demandant toutefois comment s'en tire mon homologue.

**POV Drago**

- Très bien,le cours est terminé, veuillez récolter un échantillon de votre potion et me l'apporter à mon bureau. Vous me rédigerez 1m de parchemin sur les usages et propriétés du Scarabaeus sacer et de la limnophila aquatica qui entrent dans la composition de cette potion pour la semaine prochaine. Bonne journée et bon appétit.

12h, ça y est, la matinée est terminée,je regarde les étudiants quitter la salle et je peux dire que dans l'ensemble tout c'est à peu près bien passé, aucun incident majeur ou d'explosion de chaudron n'est à déplorer. Je profite de quelques instants de calme et de solitude avant de rejoindre la grande salle. Cette après midi, je reprendrais avec les 1ère année Gryffondor et Serpentard. J'espère ne pas trop perturber Scorpius.

Je m'apprête à sortir de ma salle et à quitter les cachots, je me demande comment j'ai pu passer 6 ans de scolarité dans un lieu aussi sombre et lugubre, quand j'entends quelqu'un m'interpeler.

- Drago attends, puis-je m'entretenir avec toi un instant ?

- Armand ! Que me vaut l'honneur ? Je ne suis pas disposer à lui parler il y a quelque chose en lui qui me dérange.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre soir d'avoir monopoliser toute l'attention d'Hermione et des autres aussi je veux dire. J'espère n'avoir pas trop engendré de tensions entre vous deux …

Pourquoi ses excuses sonnent-elles si fausses à mes oreilles ? Décidément, même avec les meilleures volontés je ne supporte pas ce type et pas seulement parce que je suis jaloux, non il transpire l'orgueil et la suffisance que je suis semble t-il le seul à remarquer. Je sais,ça me va bien de dire ça…. Mais je réponds sur le même ton

- Bien sûr que non Armand, point n'est-il l'obligation que tu t'excuses. Hermione et moi sommes suffisamment bien amis pour qu'aucune tension ne naisse suite à cette charmante soirée.

Il tique, je jubile intérieurement, bon c'est vrai j'ai menti! Évidemment que ce crétin à créé des tensions, mais plutôt me faire occire que de l'admettre.

- Dis moi Drago, vous êtes donc bons amis avec Hermione, tu la connais bien ?

- Oui dis-je soupçonneux, nous nous connaissons depuis l'âge de 11 ans, pourquoi ?

Je ne vais pas lui avouer que cela fait seulement quelques semaines que nous nous fréquentons

- J'ai cru comprendre que son couple est plus qu'en train de partir à la dérive et je me demandais si …

- Si quoi ?

Ne me dites pas qu'il va me demander de pouvoir lui faire la cour. Il ne va pas marcher sur mes plates bandes ce paon imbécile !

- Crois-tu que je puisse tenter de la séduire

Quel mot vulgaire pour Hermione, on ne la séduit pas on la courtise, mais d'où sort ce type je serais curieux de voir ses titres de noblesses.

- Écoute,Hermione est une personne respectable qui vit une période difficile et il serait malvenu de ta part de tenter quoique ce soit qui puisse la blesser tu m'entends ? Déclare-je un peu agressivement

- Oh je vois Drago,Hermione est loin de t'être indifférente

- Évidemment qu'elle ne m'est pas indifférente c'est mon amie.

Je sens suis je suis en train de perdre mon calme

- Rien que ça ? Tu es sûr ? Moi je crois qu'il s'agit de bien autre chose. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui jettes ?

Bien sûr que c'est autre chose, je lui tourne le dos afin de lui signifier la fin de cette discussion mais il reprend

- En tous cas bonne chance, un peu de concurrence ne me fera pas de mal et de la chance il va t'en falloir pas mal vu le passé que tu traines.

- Ce n'est pas une compétition dont Hermione est le gros lot

- Justement si

S'en est trop, je sors ma baguette et la place au niveau de sa jugulaire mais me reprends aussitôt

- Tu n'en vaux pas la peine dis-je écœuré. Concours seul si tu le souhaites mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je rentre dans ton petit jeu. Par contre sache une seule chose

- Quoi ?

- Blesse la et…

- J'aurais affaire à toi ? Ouhh j'ai peur…

- Tu devrais, souviens toi justement du passé que je traîne…. Dis-je d'un sourire en coin qui contraste avec la froideur de mon regard. Sur ce, ne devrions-nous pas aller déjeuner ? Après toi Armand je t'en prie.

Je le regarde et il à l'air visiblement, comment dire, chamboulé par les menaces sous couvert que je viens de proférer.

- Non merci je n'ai pas faim.

- Dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras, mais moi tout ça m'a mis en appétit, alors à plus tard De Valois !!!

Je pars le laissant seul dans les sombres couloirs des cachots, je rumine encore ses paroles en arrivant dans la grande salle où tout le monde est déjà installé. Hermione me lance un regard interrogatif auquel je réponds par un sourire éclatant.

Il veut jouer, jamais je ne le laisserais lui ni personne me l'enlever. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je passe à l'action plus rapidement que prévu. Toujours en souriant, je m'installe à table.

- Où étais-tu ? demande Hermione légèrement inquiète

- Je me remettais de mes émotions de cette matinée

Elle m'adresse un regard interloqué

- Non je plaisante,je viens de discuter avec ce cher Armand

- Ah bon ! A quel sujet ? fait-elle précipitamment, un peu trop précipitamment à mon goût

- Oh rien de bien important, il désirait s'excuser d'avoir monopolisé l'attention l'autre soir.

- Comme c'est gentil de sa part.

- Oui très.

Je veux pas lui dire les intentions de ce dernier, ni le trophée qu'elle représente à ses yeux, pour me voir encore traiter de jaloux, non merci. Hermione est assez grande et surtout assez intelligente pour se rendre compte du genre d'individu que je soupçonne De Valois d'être. Enfin je l'espère…

Puis changeant de sujet je lui demande

- Alors, comment s'est passé cette première matinée professeur Granger ?

- Merveilleusement bien et toi professeur Malefoy ?

- Mis à part 3 brûlés, et 2 bras cassés parmi les élèves, c'était pas mal dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Drago, c'est horrible !!

- Du calme Granger, c'est une blague,décidément tu n'a pas d'humour Hermione

- Si ! C'est toi qui a un humour plus que douteux me dit elle en riant.

Je suis heureux d'avoir retrouvé notre complicité

- C'était formidable Hermione, je crois que j'ai l'enseignement dans le sang. Ils étaient tous là à boire mes paroles c'est une sensation… C'est bien simple, je ne trouve pas les mots pour expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti, tu n'as pas eu les mêmes ?

- Si et dans ton cas, il semble effectivement que tu aimes enseigner. Combien de points as-tu enlevé ?

- Si je te dis zéro tu me crois ?

- je ne sais pas si je dois te croire, mais mon instinct me souffle que oui.

- Et il a raison… Je me réserve pour cette après midi, j'ai double cours avec Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Drago,me dit elle le visage sévère, puis, devant mon sourire elle poursuit, oui je sais tu plaisantes.

Elle me semble plutôt agacée et demande

- Sais-tu pourquoi Armand n'est pas venu déjeuner ?

Mon visage souriant une minute auparavant se crispe légèrement

- Il n'avait pas faim, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit

Nous continuons notre repas en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée des chouettes et hiboux qui apportent le courrier. L'une d'elle se pose devant Hermione, afin de me montrer discret, je tourne la tête et discute avec mon voisin qui n'est autre que Neville. Après quelques minutes d'une conversation inintéressante, du moins de mon point de vue, je retourne vers ma voisine et remarque qu'elle arbore une carnation rouge vive et qu'elle contemple toujours la missive qu'elle tient dans sa main

- Hermione ça va ? Et sans attendre la réponse je lui demande. Veux–tu venir prendre l'air avec moi dans le parc avant la reprise des cours ?

- Hum tu disais drago ? Désolée,non,Armand m'a déjà invité dit-elle en me montrant le parchemin qui n'a toujours pas quitté ses doigts.

Surtout ne pas s'emporter, rester calme. Je remarque qu'elle n'a même pas ouvert les autres lettres que la chouette lui a apporté.

Malgré la colère qui est train de faire bouillir mes veines, c'est d'une voix très bien maitrisée que je reprends

- Oh comme c'est aimable de sa part, ce soir alors ça te conviendrai ?

- Oui tout à fait, merci de ton invitation, j'accepte volontiers de me promener ce soir en ta compagnie…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle se lève afin de sortir de la grande salle.

Ok De Valois, je m'étais promis de ne pas rentrer dans ton jeu, mais il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu attaques si vite. Tu veux jouer, alors jouons,que le meilleur gagne, mais je t'avertis tout de suite que ce sera moi, le but sera légèrement différent, la seule chose que je souhaite c'est de ne pas perdre Hermione et pour ça je suis prêt à tout sauf à la manipuler,je serais plus subtile que toi me dis-je un sourire victorieux s'étirant sur mon visage.

Ce que je n'ai pas remarqué, c'est que la directrice n'a pas perdu une miette de mon échange avec Hermione et qu'elle m'observe d'un regard où l'on ne décèle pas sa sévérité habituelle….

---------------------

_Et voilà, un chapitre de plus achevé je sais qu'il est plus cours que le précédent mais il plante bien la rivalité qui existe entre Armand et Drago. Maintenant dans l'histoire que j'ai écrite je ne prévois pas d'approfondir la relation Armand/ Hermione (détailler leur rendez vous par exemple…) mais je me concentre sur la réaction et les sentiments de Drago. Alors à moins que ce ne soit important pour vous, je préfère m'en tenir au plan initial. Quoiqu'il arrive le personnage d'Armant est amené à disparaitre assez vite (2 ou 3 chapitres) mais qui sait, peut être reviendra t-il plus tard…._

_A venir normalement (sauf si changement par rapport aux commentaires)__ : Un POV Drago uniquement, intervention des enfants, une invitation et une révélation surprenante_

_Après l'effort le réconfort et quelle plus belle récompense que de voir son compteur reviews augmenter ???? Vous savez quoi faire!!! merci encore pour votre soutien_

-


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fais qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et auxquelles honte sur moi je n'ai pas encore répondue merci à **

**Loufoca-granger**, **NanaXx****, mia(), ****Pomeline, **** Misa-or-Pigloo, fan2twilight, ****Proserpine Hell,****Nikita Lann ****et Naouko **

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai eu énormément de boulot et j'ai continué à écrire les chapitres suivants pour garder de l'avance. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ne pas pouvoir poster de l'été encore toutes mes excuses**

**Donc voici le chapitre 11, ce dernier est entièrement consacré au point de vue de Drago Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11- 06 octobre**

2 semaines, 2 longues semaines que l'on se partage le temps passé avec Hermione, je vais devenir fou. Et si pour une fois je m'étais surestimé et avais sous-estimé mon adversaire.

Je sais ce que j'ai dis, que ce n'était pas une compétition et qu'Hermione n'étais pas un trophée, je sais tout cela, mais il s'agit d'une question d'amour propre.

Comment peut-elle le préférer à moi ? Moi Drago Malefoy le prince de Serpentard. Je me regarde dans la glace que suis-je devenu ? Un mouton ? Un chien qui attend sagement le retour de son maitre ? Ce maitre étant Hermione bien entendu…

Il suffit ! Cela ne peut durer indéfiniment, de plus cet Armand me parait de plus en plus imposteur et non ce n'est pas le sentiment que l'on appel jalousie qui me fait parler ainsi. Je ne le sens vraiment pas ce type et Elle, elle ne voit rien, flattée par les compliments de ce beau parleur.

Elle n'est finalement peut être pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais !

Il est peut être temps que je me renseigne sur lui, bien que je sois persuadé que Minerva ait déjà effectuée toutes les recherches nécessaires. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et que s'il est aussi bien qu'il le prétend, Lucius n'a jamais été Mangemort.

Demain, cela fera 1 mois qu'Hermione a ressurgit dans ma vie et j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle en a toujours fait partie. A croire que les 19 dernières années n'ont jamais existé.

Je l'aime, elle m'est devenue aussi essentielle que l'oxygène que je respire. Je repense au soir où elle s'est présentée au manoir entièrement trempée, c'est ce soir là que je m'étais avoué mon amour pour sa personne.

Salazar, comme je pouvais la haïr avant ! A moins que cela fût déjà de l'amour, ce sont des sentiments très proches, qu'un rien peut faire basculer d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Le jeune Malefoy souhaite avec son père s'entretenir, me prévient une des Moires.

- Laissez-le entrer.

- Père, me dit il en venant se blottir dans mes bras.

Je remercie les 4 fondateurs mentalement ainsi que tous les dieux sorciers et moldus de la grâce qu'ils m'ont donnés en la personne de Scorpius. J'aime les nouvelles relations qui nous unissent.

C'est alors que je m'aperçois qu'il n'est pas venu seul.

- Jeune demoiselle Weasley, que me vaut le plaisir ?

- Je vous en prie professeur, appelez-moi Rose. Elle rougie en même temps qu'elle prononce ces paroles. Elle est toute aussi délicieuse que sa mère et vu comment mon fils la regarde avec dévotion, j'en conclus que je ne suis pas le seul à être sensible au charme des femmes de cette famille.

- Et bien voilà, vous m'avez bien dit que je pouvais venir vous trouver et vous parler si je le souhaitais ?

- Oui Scorpius je l'ais dit et le maintiens. Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai remarqué, mais Rose. Il semblerait que le professeur De Valois fait énormément d'erreur quand il nous parle de l'histoire de son pays et quelqu'un qui comme elle n'a pas étudié l'histoire de France ne peut le remarquer.

- De quelles erreurs s'agit-il Rose?

- Oh rien de bien important, des dates erronées par exemple il y a une semaine, le professeur De Valois, nous relatait une période terrible qui s'est déroulé au 18ème siècle et qui s'appelle la révolution française. Le professeur nous a raconté que le Roi Louis XVI a été décapité le 14 juillet 1789 alors qu'il ne l'a été que le 21 janvier 1793. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais les cours sont parsemés de petites erreurs de ce style.

- Je vois. Vous avez bien fait de m'en parler les enfants

- Rose ne voulait pas au début, c'est moi qui l'aie décidé. Elle voulait aller voir le professeur De Valois directement

- Surtout pas ! Vous avez bien fait de venir m'en parler avant. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis Rose ?

Elle rougie et marmonne tout bas que je l'entends à peine.

- Je ne l'aime pas et je n'aime pas la façon dont il se comporte avec maman.

Je souris. Ainsi donc, cet enfant a vu du haut de ses 11 ans ce qu'Hermione du haut de ses 36 ans n'a pas été capable de remarquer. Elle est décidemment une incroyable miss je sais tout junior…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper et personne ne saura ce que vous m'avez raconté.

- Merci Professeur Malefoy.

- Tu sais Rose, quand nous sommes entre nous et en dehors des cours, je te donne l'autorisation de m'appeler Drago

- Oh non je n'oserais jamais, mais je voulais vous demander autre chose monsieur

- Oui bien sûr

- Pourriez-vous m'aider en…

- Potion ? Tu sais vu ton niveau, je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'aide

Je la vois secouer négativement la tête et elle poursuit

- Ce n'est pas pour la potion c'est tout autre chose

En voyant que je m'apprête à lui dire d'aller voir le professeur de la matière dans laquelle elle peine, elle ajoute vivement et avec fierté

- Je n'ai de problème dans aucune matière

- Dans ce cas jeune fille, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Son visage s'embrase littéralement, elle baisse les yeux et dit le plus rapidement qu'elle le peut

- Jevoudraisquevouscourtisieezmaman

- Comment ? Je n'ai rien compris, peux tu répéter s'il te plait ?

Rassemblant tout le courage dont elle dispose, elle plante son regard dans le mien et reprend lentement

- Je voudrais que vous fassiez la cours à ma mère

Je suis totalement abasourdi par les mots qui viennent de sortir de la bouche de Rose

- Es tu consciente de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui Monsieur

- Et pourrais-je à mon tour te demander pourquoi ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'aime pas le comportement du Professeur De Valois envers ma mère et que vous êtes le seul homme qui puisse le faire, vous n'êtes pas trop vieux, vous êtes assez séduisant et surtout vous êtes libre contrairement aux autres hommes du château.

Cette petite m'amuse énormément, elle a de la répartie. J'éclate soudain de rire. Je la vois prendre une mine boudeuse, la même que celle d'Hermione

- Je ne me moque pas de toi lui dis-je vivement, ne manquant pas de remarquer le regard noir que vient de me lancer Scorpius. Je dois t'avouer que je ne porte pas non plus le professeur De Valois dans mon cœur mais que cela reste entre nous compris ?

- Compris. Cela veut il dire que vous acceptez de m'aider ? demande-t-elle le cœur plein d'espoir.

- Ecoute Rose, ce qui se passe entre le Professeur De Valois et ta mère ne regarde qu'eux. Je me mords la langue de devoir dire cela

- Oui mais j'ai remarqué que vous passiez vous-même beaucoup de temps avec elle…

- Là n'est pas la question et si je le pouvais, j'en passerais encore bien plus

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne fais rien ? Et bien vois-tu, je connais ta mère depuis très longtemps et je sais que ce n'est pas en la braquant que j'arriverais à avoir d'elle ce que l'on désir tu comprends ?

- Non

- En gros plus j'essaierais de la séparer de De Valois, plus elle s'accrocherait à lui. Mais toi lui as-tu parlé ?

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine, il y a longtemps que je n'avais vu ses yeux pétiller.

- Je sais que la séparation d'avec ton père n'est pas facile…

- Non, il n'y a pas que ça, cela date d'avant, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Rose puis-je te donner un conseil ? Approche Scorpius, il vaut pour toi aussi. Ne laissez pas les problèmes d'adultes gâcher votre jeunesse, vous êtes trop jeune pour vous en préoccuper. Tu te rends compte que le discours que tu tiens n'est pas celui d'une petite fille de 11 ans, vous êtes tous les deux biens trop sérieux.

Je ne veux pas dire par là que vous devez faire toutes les bêtises possibles et inimaginables, mais détendez vous ! Profitez ! Le temps passe tellement vite croyez moi…

Je te promets Rose que tout va bien se passer.

Contre toute attente, elle se jette dans mes bras et me serre contre elle

- Merci mons… Drago

- De rien, allez maintenant, filez avant que je vous ôte des points à l'un comme à l'autre leur dis-je en souriant.

Après une dernière étreinte, je les regarde s'en aller en riant. Une fois seul, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à l'étrange moment que je viens de vivre.

J'ai l'autorisation ou plutôt l'ordre de courtiser Hermione. Si Weasley avait pu entendre sa fille me demander cette faveur, je crois bien qu'il en aurait fait une apoplexie.

- Oh Hermione, Hermione quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux dis-je tout haut

- Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi ?

Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer, je suis déstabilisé mais n'en montre rien, du moins je l'espère

- Sur rien. As-tu vu les enfants qui sortaient d'ici ?

- Ne change pas de sujet Drago Malefoy, à quel propos dois-je faire preuve de clairvoyance ?

Je sais qu'elle ne me lâchera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit, alors je fais ce que tout bon serpentard digne de ce nom fait : Je mens

- Sur le fait que ta fille et mon fils sont amoureux

Bon ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge parce que c'est vrai mais eux ne le savent pas encore

- Ah ça ! Cela fait longtemps que je l'avais remarqué… Tu me prends pour qui Malefoy ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la chose à laquelle tu penses réellement, mais bon comme tu ne veux pas me le dire je suppose que je le saurais tôt ou tard.

Je la regarde d'un air soupçonneux, ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner si vite, mais j'enchaîne avant qu'elle ne change d'avis

- Que fais tu demain soir ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Puis-je t'inviter à diner dans un restaurant de Londres que j'ai découvert il y a déjà quelques temps.

- J'en serais enchantée Drago, mais dis moi en quel honneur ?

- Ai-je besoin d'une raison particulière pour inviter la plus jolie femme de Poudlard ?

Elle rougie

- En même temps, tu n'a pas trop le choix de femmes à te mettre sous la main réplique t'elle amusée.

- Oh mais si, j'aurais très bien pu inviter Minerva réplique-je sur le même ton

Nous éclatons de rire. Je reprends mon sérieux et poursuis.

- Tu verras c'est une surprise

- Je suis d'autant plus impatiente. Oh fait Drago que faisaient les enfants ici ?

- Ils m'ont rendu une visite de politesse

- Ah très bien

- Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah oui, j'allais presque oublier, Minerva veut nous voir dans son bureau d'ici 18h

- Sais-tu ce qu'elle nous veut ?

- En partie oui, elle désir nous entretenir de la fête d'Halloween, mais vu la fébrilité dont elle fait preuve, je me doute qu'il doit y avoir autre chose.

- Très bien j'y serais

- Veux tu que l'on retourne au 3 balais ce soir ? dit-elle précipitamment

- Avec Neville, Luna et De Valois ? Je suis peu enthousiaste à cette perspective

- A vrai dire, je ne pensais rien que tous les deux…

- Tu me dragues Granger ! Attention, les gens vont jaser, dis-je en souriant

- Je peux prendre un verre avec un ami il me semble, de plus, je voulais te parler d'Armand

Nous y voilà, lui, encore lui, toujours lui. Je ne veux rien entendre de leur relation, mais j'y suis obligé, j'aimerais tellement trouver la force de lui dire « non, désolé hermione ce soir je ne peux pas » mais je n'y arrive pas, je voudrais être seul avec elle sans que l'autre « sang bleu » ne se dresse entre nous mais….

- Drago ?

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées

- Oui j'ai bien vue, alors pour ce soir tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr souffle-je dans un soupir

- Merci. Tu as vu l'heure ! Nous devrions aller voir Minerva

-Vas-y part devant j'arrive de suite

A peine vient-elle de fermer la porte que je lance de rage le premier objet qui traine sous ma main dans la psyché qui me fait face. Ma main tremble. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines l'envie de boire un verre se fait sentir. Lutant fermement contre cette dernière, je me recompose une prestance que je suis pourtant loin d'assurer et me rends au bureau de la directrice

**Le 07 octobre**

Cela fait Une heure que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, une heure que je suis prêt, que j'attends l'heure à laquelle je dois la retrouver

Je suis nerveux tendu à l'extrême. Reprends-toi Drago, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous me sermonne-je. Afin de me calmer je m'assieds dans un fauteuil de mon salon.

Nous ne sommes finalement pas sortis hier soir, suite à sa conversation privée avec Minerva, Hermione m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec Rose et de réfléchir à la situation. Quelle situation ? Ne me le demandez pas, je n'en sais rien je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le diner d'hier soir où je lui ai dit que l'on se retrouverait ce soir à 19h30 dans le hall.

Même les Longdubat ne savent où elle a passée la journée. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle n'était pas avec De Valois. Je l'ai vu trainer dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine semble t'il à sa recherche Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : Pathétique

Je regarde ma montre 18h45. Hier à la même heure, nous étions tous les professeurs dans le bureau de la directrice à discuter des festivités qui auraient lieu dans 3 semaines. Depuis quelques années maintenant, 4 grands bals se tenaient à Poudlard, celui de Noël, celui du printemps, celui qui marque la fin de l'année scolaire et enfin celui d'halloween qui nous intéresse en ce moment. Etant les derniers arrivés cette chère Minerva, nous à collé Hermione et moi à la décoration de la salle ainsi qu'à la supervision de la sortie à Pré Au Lard. Elle m'offre sur un plateau d'argent deux prétextes pour passer plus de temps avec Granger.

19h15 : Je descends dans le grand Hall, connaissant Hermione elle est toujours en avance, je croise Minerva et lui demande si je peux lui parler 5 mn.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Drago ?

- Je voulais vous parler de De Valois

- A quel propos ?

- Très bien, ne me demandez pas quelles sont mes sources, mais il semblerait qu'il fournisse un certain nombre d'informations erronées aux têtes pensantes de cette école. Je ne remets nullement en doute vos méthodes de recrutement mais…

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas recrutée M. De Valois, c'est l'une des défaillances du système de la convention de la coopération magique. Nous sommes censés envoyer les meilleurs éléments de chaque école, mais nous ne choisissons pas la personne que nous recevons et il semblerait comme vous l'avez remarqué que l'émissaire de l'école de Beauxbâtons ait bénéficié de certains privilèges pour accéder à cet échange. C'est pourquoi en signe de protestation nous n'avions envoyé personne en France. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre après les vacances, un nouveau professeur devrait prendre la place de M. De Valois.

- Il s'en va ? Je hurlerais presque de joie

- Effectivement au premier jour des vacances, il ne fera plus partit des effectifs de cette école. Sûr ce, si vous le permettez, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Bonne soirée Drago

- Bonne soirée vous aussi. Et alors qu'elle commence à s'éloigner

- Minerva, Cela signifie t'il dire qu'une personne de Poudlard va partir ?

- Vous avez tout compris mon cher

- Qui est ce ?

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment c'est entre elle et moi, rien n'est décidé. Amusez-vous bien avec Hermione ce soir grimace t'elle

Ce que je prends pour une grimace est en fait une esquisse de sourire. Depuis quand Minerva me sourit elle ?

Je regarde de nouveau l'heure, il est 19h30. Il faut que je me dépêche ou je vais être en retard. J'arrive dans le Hall, il n'y a personne. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard. Je recommence à faire les 100 pas, 10 minutes passes, toujours rien en vue et si elle ne venait pas

- Hum Hum, entends-je derrière moi

Je me retourne, je reste sans voix. Elle n'a jamais autant ressemblée à la nymphe qui garde précieusement ses appartements. Vêtue d'une robe d'organza verte émeraude elle semble irréelle, elle descend les escaliers avec grâce, je lui tends le bras et c'est d'une voix où perce encore l'émotion qu'a suscité son apparition que je lui adresse ces quelques mots

- Tu es sublimes

- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus M. Malefoy répond elle fébrilement

Nous traversons le parc du château et arrivant en bordure de ce dernier nous transplanons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ainsi s'achève le 11ème chapitre et je m'attèle tout de suite à la tâche pour taper le plus rapidement possible le prochain merci de votre patience ce sera un immense plaisir de vous lire aussi alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lo.A bientôt pour la suite

Ah oui j'oubliais !!!!

_A venir : rencontre inattendue en perspective, rapprochements et déclarations._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient mis à part quelques uns qui feront leur apparition dans quelques chapitres. Il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne faisqu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu.**

**Nikita Lann, Hamataroo, Nana Xx, ****Naouko, ****Loufoca-granger**, **Pomeline, **** Misa-or-Pigloo.**

**Comme je suis en retard je poste sans relecture. Excusez-moi par avance pour les fautes**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12- 07octobre**

**POV Hermione**

Toujours accrochée au bras de mon compagnon, je remets, suite au transplanage, de l'ordre dans ma toilette et je me tourne vers lui afin de le contempler.

Je dois avouer que les vêtements moldus lui vont à merveille. Il a revêtu un costume noir veste col mao, sur une chemise blanche, qui lui confère l'allure aristocratique qui sied si bien au sang pur et en particulier au Malefoy.

Il se tient droit la tête haute comme toujours et une fois n'est pas coutume, il arbore un air de fierté qui me comble d'aise. Il se tourne vers moi

- Nous y allons ?

J'acquiesce et nous sortons de la ruelle dans laquelle nous sommes arrivés.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- C'est une surprise

Je le laisse me guider dans les rues de Londres et ne pose plus aucune question. Nous avons échangé peu de paroles depuis que nous sommes partis mais je respecte le silence dans lequel il s'est calfeutré

- Ah nous y voilà ! La Dame Du Lac

- Drago ! M'exclame-je, tu es fou ! C'est le restaurant le plus côté de Londres, il faut s'y prendre des mois à l'avance pour obtenir une réservation

- A croire de s'appeler Malefoy permet d'ouvrir encore quelques portes, même du côté Moldu dit il en souriant. Nous entrons ?

Je le suis complètement hypnotisée par l'environnement luxueux qui m'entoure. De lourds lustres de Crystal descendent du plafond et éclaires la pièce d'une lumière vive et chaleureuse. Les tables rondes rehaussées de leur nappe verte émeraude mettent en valeur l'argenterie et les verreries étincelantes.

- Vert et argent m'exclames-je. Je comprends pourquoi tu aimes cet endroit Drago lui dis-je en souriant

- En effet c'est une des raisons,

- Parce qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui la nourriture est excellente, je m'y sens comme chez moi et

- et ?

Nous avançons vers le maître d'hôtel

- Bonsoir Monsieur Malefoy, bonsoir Madame

- Bonsoir Barney. Veuillez nous accompagner à notre table et prévenir le directeur de notre arrivée.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre

Nous suivons le maître d'hôtel à travers la grande salle, beaucoup des personnes présentent arrête leurs conversation et nous regarde passer avec je le remarque une certaine envie dans le regard des femmes de l'assistance. Je resserre la prise de ma main autour du bras de mon compagnon, qui y pose la sienne.

Nous pénétrons dans un salon privé et après m'avoir présenté ma chaise Barney se retire nous laissant seul. Quelques minutes passent, je me décide à briser le silence.

- Comment connais-tu le directeur de l'établissement ?

- Disons que lui et sa femme sont de vieux amis

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as eu aucun mal à réserver dis-je mal à l'aise

- Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Tu me semble crispée tout d'un coup

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste l'impression avec ce décors de me retrouver dans la salle commune de serpentard et que Zabini ou Parkinson vont jaillir de je ne sais où d'un moment à l'autre. Je rigole légèrement afin de masquer mon trouble d'être seule en sa compagnie depuis longtemps.

- Détends toi je suis sûr qu'ils vont être ravis de te revoir

- Que quoi ! Mais je ne peux poursuivre, la porte derrière moi viens de s'ouvrir

- Blaise, Pansy, dis Drago en se levant

Je suis tétanisée, je n'ose plus faire un mouvement.

-Drago, Comment vas-tu mon vieux enchaîne Blaise en le serrant dans ses bras, tout comme Pansy.

- Tu ne nous présente pas ta charmante compagne demande cette dernière

- Voyons Pansy, regarde la bien, tu verras que je n'ai nul besoin de te la présenter.

Merlin faîte que je me réveille, je suis en plein cauchemar….

Les deux anciens vert et argent me scrutent avec une attention qui frôle l'impolitesse quand soudain Pansy s'écrit

- Hermione Granger !

- C'est bien moi dis-je timidement, Bonjour Pansy, Blaise

Et alors que je m'attends à des répliques cinglantes et à me voir conduite manu militari vers la sortie, voilà que cette dernière me saute dans les bras et me serre contre elle. Je suis complètement perdue, décidemment ces serpentards sont de plus en plus fous.

- Pansy, Pansy, tu m'étouffes lui dis-je en me détachant d'elle

- Désolée

Puis le moment des retrouvailles passé, un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce. Que dois-t'on dire à d'anciens camarades que l'on n'a pas revus depuis 19 ans et qui en plus n'ont jamais été des amis, pas même des connaissances. Je reste très perplexe quant à la suite de la soirée, c'est alors que Blaise prend la parole

- Je sais Hermione que cela doit te paraître étrange de te retrouver entouré de 3 serpentards qui n'ont jamais su te montrer que raillerie, moquerie et injure, mais je voulais te dire quelques choses que j'ai longtemps voulu te dire ainsi que Pansy : Pardon et Merci ;

Je le regarde, il me semble sincère.

- mais de quoi ?

- Pardon de la façon dont nous t'avons traité au collège poursuit Pansy et merci e nous avoir débarrassé de tu sais qui

- Pour ça c'est Harry qu'il faut remercier pas moi

- Oh si c'est toi, lui, vous les gryffondors plus particulièrement. Tu sais grâce à vous j'ai pu épouser l'homme que j'aime, j'ai eu des enfants sans avoir peur qu'ils subissent la même éducation que nous avions endurée

- Pourtant c'est de ce sang pur dont vous étiez si fiers avant

- Comme quoi les gens changent Hermione me dit Drago en me prenant la main. Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance tu ne crois pas ?

- Si bien sûr, mais laissez moi un peu de temps pour m'habituer au fait que les serpentards sont des êtres doués d'âme et de sensibilité fis-je en souriant.

- Merci dit humblement le couple Zabini. Sur ce, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Tu viens Pansy

- Oui Blaise j'arrive. Repassez quand vous le voulez et Hermione, j'aimerais que l'on apprenne à ce connaitre si tu le veux aussi.

- Se sera avec plaisir Pansy

- Bonne soirée vous deux, ajoute le couple en sortant.

- Ne t'avais-je pas dis qu'ils seraient content de te voir

- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil, tu aurais pu me prévenir que le mettais les pieds dans le nid des serpents réplique-je en rigolant

- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls à quoi veux tu trinquer demande t'il en remplissant nos coupes de champagne.

- A l'amitié, à la paix, à l'amour et toi ?

- A la vie et à De Valois

- Armand ? Que vient il faire dans la conversation m'exclame-je

Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va réussir à me gâcher ma soirée avec Drago alors qu'il n'est même pas présent ! Oui j'ai bien dit gâcher

Devant mon regard interrogatif il poursuit

- J'ai eu une conversation avec Minerva, et il semblerait que De Valois ne soit pas ce qu'il semble être et qu'il doive nous quitter très prochainement.

- Alors tu es au courant

- Pourquoi toi aussi tu le savais ?

- Oui nous en avons parlé hier avec Minerva durant notre entretien privé, durant lequel j'ai émis certain doute quant à sa capacité d'enseigner

- Pourquoi ne m'en as tu rien dit ?

- J'allais le faire souviens toi c'est pour cela que je t'avais demandé de venir au 3 balais hier soir.

- En parlant des 3 balais, comment ce fait il que tu ais annulé et puis-je savoir où tu as passé ta journée, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

- Je me doutais bien que tu me poserais la question

- Et comptes-tu y répondre ?

- Partiellement fis-je mystérieuse. Il y a des choses encore tenues secrètes, tant que je n'ai pas pris ma décision, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que Minerva m'a fait deux propositions et que je dois y réfléchir afin de lui donner une réponse avant les vacances.

- Et as-tu déjà une petite idée de la réponse que tu vas lui donner ?

- Oui j'en ai longuement parlé avec Rose et je dois t'avouer qu'elle influence grandement ma décision. Elle et quelqu'un d'autre murmure-je afin qu'il n'entende pas.

- Voilà bien des mystères pour lesquels nous allons devoir patienter un petit moment avant que tu ne les éclaircisses, mais je voulais te dire que quelque soient ces propositions ainsi que ta décision je te soutiendrais

- Merci Drago, je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

Il ne le sait pas, mais c'est une attitude comme celle-ci, qui renforce le sentiment que le choix que je vais faire est le bon. Mon esprit s'évade momentanément du restaurant et se retrouve à Poudlard dans le bureau de la directrice au cours de la soirée de la veille.

En effet à la suite de la réunion avec les professeurs, Minerva a désiré s'entretenir avec moi en privé.

_**Flashback**_

- voilà Hermione, je sais que cela va vous sembler soudain mais je souhaite vous faire part d'une proposition à laquelle j'espère vous réfléchirez sérieusement.

- Vous m'intriguez Minerva, mais poursuivez je vous en prie.

- Comme vous le savez, personne de Poudlard n'enseigne à Beauxbâton pour le moment.

- Excusez moi de vous couper, mais serait ce dû au fait que le professeur De Valois ne soit pas comment dire un bon élément ?

- décidemment vous êtes toujours très intelligente Hermione

Je rougies sous le compliment

- Mais il s'agit bien de cela, à force de protester et de refuser l'échange, nous avons eu gain de cause et un nouveau professeur entrera en fonction à la rentrée prochaine. M. De Valois est déjà au courant de la situation dit-elle devançant ma question.

- Donc tout va rentrer dans l'ordre me trompe-je ?

- Non effectivement et c'est là qu'intervient ma proposition. Je n'ai plus de raison de refuser qu'un de mes enseignants pate en France et voilà ce que je vous propose. Deux options s'offrent à vous soit c'est vous qui partez et le professeur Galatée reprends ses fonctions, soit c'est elle qui part et vous resterez professeur de métamorphose jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Je suis très flattée Minerva, mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai déjà un emploi ;

- Je ne le sais que trop bien ma chère et les chances que vous acceptiez sont minces, mais je me devais de vous en parler quoiqu'il en soit réfléchissez y et donnez moi votre réponse avant les vacances

- J'accepte dis-je précipitamment. Aussi fou et rapide que cela semble être, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi.

- Vous acceptez ? Demande-t-elle surprise de ma réponse

- Oui, vous connaissez les événements qui bouleverses ma vie en ce moment et j'avoue qu'enseigner me procure une immense joie, alors pour le moment dès demain, je me rendrais à Ste Mangouste afin de prendre un congé sans solde indéterminé, mais je me réserve le droit de réfléchir quant au fait de partir ou de rester, je dois en discuter avec Rose.

- Il en va de soi Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le plaisir que vous me faites.

- Bien entendu tout cela reste entre nous pour le moment Minerva

- Bien entendu. Puis-je vous en demander la raison si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- Je ne veux que rien ni personne n'influence mon choix hormis Rose

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que les personnes en questions se trouvent être messieurs Malefoy et De Valois.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Dis-je interloqué.

- Il n'y a qu'a les regarder dit elle amusée, ils ressemblent à deux paons faisant leur parade nuptiale.

- Je souris et me lève pour prendre congé.

- Si vous le permettez je vais me retirer afin de réfléchir à tout cela et je vous donnerez ma réponse définitive sous peu.

- Bonne soirée Hermione

- Bonne soirée Minerva, je dois prévenir Drago que je ne pourrais pas le voir ce soir.

- J'espère ne pas vous attirer les foudres de M. Malefoy

- A dire vrai c'est moi qui l'ait invité ce soir au 3 balais donc c'est moins important, par contre je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau, si j'avais dû annuler le diner de demain soir car il a dû se donner du mal pour organiser cette soirée. J'avoue que j'ai énormément de mal à le reconnaitre.

- C'est vrai qu'il à beaucoup changé et j'en suis ravie reprend elle. Alors que faîte vous encore ici ? Allez vite le retrouver. Oh et encore merci Hermione.

- De rien Minerva.

_**Fin du Flashback**_

- Hermione, Hermione, Granger !

- Excuse-moi Drago tu disais ?

- As-tu fais ton choix ? Car le serveur ici présent attend depuis 5mn que tu veuilles bien prêter attention à sa personne, et moi aussi par la même occasion dit il avec humeur.

- Excusez-moi je suis confuse

Je rougis violemment en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas lui faire perdre encore plus de temps je murmure

- Je prendrais comme toi Drago se sera parfait.

- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as pas entendue un mot de ce que j'ai commandé.

- Je t'ai dit que se sera parfait siffle-je entre mes dents.

Il est vexé et moi je commence à me rembrunir. Non et non, je ne veux pas laisser cette soirée être gâcher comme celle d'y a 2 semaines aux 3 balais. Je tourne la tête à gauche et regarde plusieurs couples évoluer sur la piste de danse. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

- Puis-je t'inviter à danser ?

- Pardon ? dit il surpris

- Je te demande si tu veux bien danser avec moi

- j'en serais ravi répond-il toute mauvaise humeur envolée

Sur ces paroles, il se lève, s'avance vers moi et me tends sa main que je prends afin de rejoindre les autres couples sur la piste une fois au milieu de cette dernière, il m'enlace et nous entamons une valse lente.

Dieu que la chaleur de ses bras m'a manqué, mais à quoi pensais-je toutes ces soirées sans lui. Se pourrait il que…. Non ridicule, l'amour n'est plus pour moi j'ai déjà trop donné et beaucoup trop perdue.

- 10 galions pour tes pensées

- Je pensais juste qu'il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de te remercier pour cette merveilleuse soirée, alors si je n'y pense pas tout à l'heure, merci pour ce délicieux moment.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Madame.

Il se penche vers moi et effleure mes lèvres d'un baiser. Mon cœur manque un battement.

La musique prend fin, nous retournons à notre table. Le serveur nous apporte le 1er plat, je ne fais pas attention à ce que je mange, je suis trop absorbée à le regarder et à l'écouter parler. Les mets se succèdent entrecoupés d'intermèdes dansant.

- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé Hermione, ça ne t'a pas plu ?

- Si si rassures toi c'était exquis

- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

- Je me disais que je ne voulais pas que cette soirée se termine. Il y a longtemps que je n'en n'avais passé une aussi bonne avant que tu n'entre dans ma vie

- Vous ne sortiez pas avec ton… mari lâche-t-il dédaigneux

- Pas souvent et le peux de fois où l'on en avait l'occasion…Ron n'a jamais aimé danser résume-je afin de ne pas trop m'attarder sur le sujet

- Il a décidemment toutes les qualités ironise t'il

- Oublis ça veux tu ? Je ne veux pas laisser Ronald ou quiconque gâcher cette merveilleuse soirée passée en ta compagnie Drago.

- Tu sais, être là avec toi et particulièrement ce soir signifie énormément pour moi avoue t'il

- Et puis-je en connaitre la raison ? Dis-je taquine

- Il y a 1 mois je renaissais à la vie à la suite d'un accident sauvé par une brillante médicomage

- Je ne te savais pas si sentimental Drago

- Moi non plus. Encore une chose que tu as changé. Ce jour là ce n'est pas ma vie que tu t'es contentée de sauver mais tu as aussi guérie mon âme et je ne t'ai jamais remercié comme tu le devais.

- Tu m'as dit merci et c'est suffisant, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Non tu as fait beaucoup plus pour moi, tu es avec Blaise et Pansy la seule personne que je considère comme une véritable amie Hermione. Tu as fait fis de ta haine, tu m'as fait confiance et tout cela représente, tu représente, plus à mes yeux que tout l'or des Malefoy ou tout le sang pur qui coule dans mes veines.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Drago c'est simplement magnifique, ça me touche énormément et sache que toi aussi tu représentes beaucoup pour moi.

- Dans ce cas tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à accepter ce présent en gage de ma gratitude et de notre amitié.

Il me tend un petit écrin à l'intérieur duquel se trouve un pendentif en argent représentant un lion aux yeux d'émeraudes (1)

- Tu es fou Drago je ne peux …

- Accepte-le s'il te plait, il me fait penser à nous, le lion de Gryffondor au couleur de Serpentard très beau compromis tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si c'est la parfaite union, merci Drago c'est avec un grand plaisir que je le porterais

Il se lève me contourne et m'aide à accrocher la chaine autour de mon cou. Les deux mains sur mes épaules il se penche et m'embrasse délicatement la nuque. Je ferme instinctivement les yeux et m'abandonne à la sensation de son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

- M'accordes-tu une dernière danse ? demande-t-il charmeur

- Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Non, mais ce soir tout est permis dit-il m'entrainant contre lui pour la dernière fois la soirée.

C'est la tête encore emplie des images de ce fabuleux moment passé en sa compagnie que nous retournons au château.

Alors que nous marchons côte à côte dans le couloir qui mène à nos appartements, je suis surprise d'apercevoir malgré l'heure tardive qu'une personne m'attends devant mon portrait. Bien que je ne puisse distinguer son visage, je me doute de qui il s'agit et commence à me raidir.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Chuchote Drago

- Oui, mais s'il te plait, qui que se soit, ne me laisse pas

- Très bien

- Ah Hermione, te voilà enfin. Je t'ai cherché toute la journée, il faut que je te parle maintenant

- Bonsoir De Valois dit Drago visiblement agacé de se voir ignorer

- Oui, oui, Bonsoir Malefoy. Bon tu viens dit il en prenant mon bras.

Je lève un regard suppliant vers Drago

- Tu permets, Hermione est ma cavalière pour la soirée, alors tu attendras demain pour lui parler. Ce ne doit pas être si urgent au point d'empêcher notre amie d'aller se reposer. Allons où sont passées tes bonnes manières Armand.

- De quoi te mêles-tu Malefoy, ce que j'ai à dire à Hermione ne te concerne nullement

- Que se passe-t-il ? Manquerais-tu de temps par hasard ?

Voyant la stupeur se dépeindre sur le visage d'Armand, Drago reprend

- J'ai visé juste hein ? Et oui, sache que ton petit jeu n'a trompé personne, pas plus Hermione que moi et encore moins la directrice.

- D'accord je suis démasqué, mais, poursuit-il se tournant vers moi, la seule chose pour laquelle j'ai été sincère c'est toi. Pars, viens avec moi en France.

- Ce que tu peux être ridicule mon pauvre De Valois le coupe Drago

-Ça suffit! Vous voulez réveiller tout le monde ? Entrez tous les deux.

Je suis en colère. Je donne le mot de passe et nous nous retrouvons dans mes appartements.

Grand Dieux, comment vais-je me dépêtrer de cette situation, pourquoi fallait il que cette soirée parfaite se transforme en véritable cauchemar.

- Est-ce que Malefoy peut partir, je veux te parler seul à seul.

- Drago ne bougera pas d'ici, c'est mon ami et l'homme avec lequel je sorts ce soir

Je n'ai nul besoin de me tourner vers se dernier, je sais qu'un sourire d'entière satisfaction vient de s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

- Alors qu'as tu de si urgent à me dire.

- Je ne me voyais pas m'exprimer devant lui mais bon si c'est la condition pour te parler, ma fois…Donc tu es au courant de ma situation, dans 2 semaines je ne serais plus ici…

- Bon débarras ! s'exclame une voix que je ne connais que trop bien

- Drago !

Je le rappel à l'ordre, bien que ces mots auraient très bien pu sortir de ma propre bouche. Depuis quand Armand m'insupporte-t-il autant ? C'est vrai que la première fois où je l'ai rencontré il m'a fasciné et j'avoue avoir été flattée qu'il s'intéresse à moi, mais au fil de nos rendez-vous j'ai remarqué d'une part qu'il était loin d'être un bon professeur et d'autre part l'empressement qu'il montrait envers moi, me dérangeais de plus en plus. Mais je crois qu'il a atteint la limite il y a 3 jours, en voulant me forcer à l'embrasser. Je crois d'ailleurs que la marque de mes 5 doigts sur sa joue l'a empêché de paraitre au diner ce soir là. Depuis lors, je ne supporte plus d'être seule en sa présence.

Le silence qui m'entoure me ramène soudain à la réalité, je n'ai rien écouté de ce qu'a dit Armand, le regard effaré de Drago m'alerte qu'il a du se produire quelque chose d'important.

- Qu'en penses-tu Hermione ? me demande Armand plein d'espoir

- Relève-toi Voyons Armand mais que fais-tu ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Il est en train de te demander en mariage, déclare Drago se levant de son fauteuil de plus en plus furieux

Armant quant à lui à sorti et me tend une petite boite à bijou au cœur duquel se trouve un solitaire.

- Alors Hermione, veux tu bien devenir ma femme ?

- Je crois je vais vous laissez, je ne pensais pas que votre relation été si sérieuse

- Par pitié Drago assied toi et cesse de dire des inepties, en ce qui te concerne Armand, lève toi, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas t'épouser

- Mais enfin Hermione pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes sérieusement pourquoi ? Mais enfin soit réaliste, on ne se connait que depuis 2 semaines nous ne pouvons décemment pas construire les bases d'une relation solide en si peu de temps, de plus je ne suis pas divorcée, alors crois moi, je ne vais sûrement pas me remarier de sitôt. Je suis encore désolée de te faire de la peine mais ma réponse et définitivement non, et il est inutile de revenir sur le sujet. Maintenant si tu le permets j'aimerai rester seule avec Drago, Bonne nuit Armand

POV Drago

- Mais Hermione je t'aime…. Tente désespérément De Valois

- Tu as entendu, bonne nuit De Valois.

Alors que je le raccompagne à la porte, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille

- Tu vois, tu as voulu jouer, tu as perdu et j'ai gagné.

Ce retournant brusquement vers moi il réplique

- Qu'as-tu gagné Malefoy ? Rien. Jamais tu ne l'auras. Tu sais quoi, lorsqu'elle à refuser de m'embrasser, j'aurais du deviner qu'elle avait un problème. C'est un glaçon incapable d'éprouver quoique se soit, jamais je n'ai été humilié de la sorte. Elle va me le payer la garce

S'en est trop, le coup est parti tout seul

- Si tu lèves ne serait ce qu'un seul doigt sur elle, je te détruirais De Valois, quant au fait qu'elle est refusé de t'embrasser, c'est qu'elle a définitivement bon goût, car vois tu avec moi, il n'y a aucun problème. Alors si tu veux un conseil, le mieux que tu puisses faire est de disparaître au plus vite, n'attends même pas les vacances, si c'est de l'argent que tu souhaites je paierais moi-même to salaire durant les 2 semaines à venir, mais crois moi, part, part sans plus attendre dès ce soir. N'oublis pas, j'ai le bras long et ce jusqu'en France…

Bonsoir et fait bon voyage

Je referme la porte et retourne dans le salon ou je m'attends à trouver une Hermione bouleversée, mais pas du tout en train de rigoler à en pleurer

- Hermione ?

- Oh Drago, excuse moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, c'est nerveux

Puis au bout de quelques minutes, son rire s'éteint et à la place, des larmes qui n'ont plus rien à voir avec celles qui coulaient précédemment envahissent ses joues. Je m'assied à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- Je suis un monstre Drago, tu te rends compte que j'étais en train de rigoler de lui alors qu'il doit souffrir. Que voulait il que je réponde, il ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais accepter sa proposition…

- Allez calme toi, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je la berce jusqu'à ce que sa respiration devienne régulière, au bout d'un moment je m'aperçois qu'elle s'est endormie. Je n'ose bouger de peur de la réveiller aussi c'est en chuchotant que je lui dis

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur de te perdre ce soir, même si je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je ne pensais pas un jour ressentir un sentiment aussi fort, mais que m'as-tu fait ? J'ai mal de toute cette vie que tu insuffle à chaque instant dans mes veines mais qui ne servira à rien si tu n'es pas avec moi. Je t'aime Hermione

J'ai le cœur soudain plus léger de lui avoir dit même si elle est inconsciente, je la sens bouger entre mes bras et je l'entends alors dans un soupir d'aise

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago….

-------------------------------------------------------------------

En espérant que tout cela vous auras plû, mais le seul moyen pour moi de le savoir c'est vos commentaires alors vous savez quoi faire…

A bientôt pour la suite

_A venir_ : Pique- nique et nouvelle amitié

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un à déjà décrit ce même bijou si c'est le cas je m'en excuse


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fais qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent qui m'ont mis en alerte et pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu.**

**Hamataroo, Nikita Lann, Loufoca-granger**, **Kowala,** **Pomeline, Misa-or-Pigloo, Mia Granger-Malfoy, Naouko, et merci aussi à ma cousine Satsukimei**

**Bonjour, je sais je sais je ne suis pas sympa de ne pas voir poster plus tôt, mais eu pas mal de problèmes perso et informatiques (j'ai tout perdu) bien que cela n'excuse pas tout je suis profondément désolée surtout que je suis très heureuse d'avoir atteins les 100 reviews encore merci de votre assiduité**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Toutes mes excuses pour les fautes, mon mari fait la grève de la relecture si cela intéresse quelqu'un de m'aider pour ma faiblesse je suis preneuse lol**

**Chapitre 13- 08 octobre**

**POV Drago**

C'est les membres douloureux et engourdis que je me réveille en ce dimanche matin le corps d'Hermione toujours pressé contre le mien, il dégage une douce chaleur qui irradie dans tout mon être. Je la regarde, elle dort paisiblement sereine, indifférente au tumulte qui irradie dans mon cœur et mon cerveau et qui m'a tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Elle m'aime, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimé, que mes sentiments sont partagés. Je devrais être saoul de bonheur, mais puis-je porter crédit à des paroles qui n'ont pas été prononcées en toute conscience.

Je sais qu'elle est sincère, c'est son subconscient qui s'est révélé, mais est elle prête à assumer ? J'ose espérer qu'un jour, elle me redira ces tendre mots, mais je sais aussi que lorsqu'elle va s'éveiller d'un moment à l'autre, elle n'aura aucun souvenir de son aveux, ou ne voudra pas s'en rappeler.

C'est pourquoi ma joie est modérée, mais je saurais attendre, me montrer patient maintenant que je sais…

Je suis tellement absorbée par ma réflexion que je ne me rends pas compte qu'elle s'est éveillée, c'est en baissant mes yeux vers son visage que je suis happée par son doux regard mordoré.

- Bonjour Drago dit-elle en s'étirant et en réprimant un bâillement, somme nous restés comme cela toute la nuit ?

- Bonjour belle endormie et oui après les événements de la veille, tu t'es finalement assoupie et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller.

- Excuse-moi, tu as du très mal dormir à cause de moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, cela aurait pu être pire, tu pourrais ronfler, lui dis-je d'un sourire

Elle s'empourpre

- Je suis encore désolée. Quelle heure est-il ?

- L'heure de se lever et de nous rendre dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je te retrouve d'ici ¾ d'heure, le temps pour toi comme pour moi de se préparer et que dirais-tu d'emmener les enfants à Pré au Lard pour la journée.

- Mais Minerva ?

- Elle sera d'accord, je lui demanderais au déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.

Je regagne mon appartement d'un pas léger, enlève mon costume de la veille, prend une longue douche chaude, afin de dénouer tos mes muscles mis à mal par cette nuit. J'ai tous les atouts en main pour la conquérir corps et âme, maintenant que Devalois et sur la touche et que son soit profond s'est révélé, il lui reste juste à admettre l'inadmissible. Ah oui j'oublié, qui dit fréquenter Hermione, dit supporter la famille Potter. Une grimace s'étire brièvement sur mon visage. Autant commencer dès maintenant à me faire à cette idée.

½ heure plus tard, je retrouve la directrice afin de lui demander la permission de sortir, qu'elle nous accorde à ma plus grande surprise sans aucune réticence, la seule condition étant de rester discret afin de ne pas attiser la jalousie des autres élèves. C'est donc sur cette promesse qu'Hermione entre dans la grande salle et prend place à mes côtés.

- Alors me demande-t-elle doucement.

- Croyais-tu vraiment qu'elle puisse me refuser quoique se soit

- Tu n'es qu'un incorrigible prétentieux tu le sais ça !!!

Elle éclate de rire et ce son provoque une douce chaleur qui se repend dans tout mon corps.

-Le plus difficile va être de sortir du château sans qu'aucun ne puisse s'en apercevoir.

- Pour ça laisse moi faire je m'en occupe ajoute -t'elle mutine. Je vais aussi passer aux cuisines afin de nous faire préparer de quoi pique-niquer avec les enfants. As-tu remarqué qu'Armand n'est pas là ? murmure-t-elle afin que je sois le seul à l'entendre

A croire qu'il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il a compris ou été son intérêt, c'est-à-dire loin d'Hermione me dis-je intérieurement.

Je ne réponds cependant pas à sa remarque, aussi en me tournant vers elle je poursuis

-Tu récupères Rose, je m'occupe de Scorpius et nous nous retrouvons dans le Grand Hall.

Au moment ou nous nous apprêtons à nous lever la directrice prend la parole.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait, je désirais juste à vous signaler qu'un événement privé à contraint le professeur Devalois à regagner la France dès ce matin et qu'il sera remplacé dès la rentrée prochaine, bonne journée.

C'est sans une grande surprise que la nouvelle n'affecte en rien la directrice, je regarde Hermione, qui me semble, elle au contraire très peinée.

- Il est partit à cause de moi, à cause de mon refus…

- Ecoute Hermione, il serait partit quoiqu'il arrive, 2 semaines plus tôt ou plus tard qu'elle différence cela peut il bien faire

- Tu as raison dit elle incertaine mais…

- Si tu veux tu savoir, c'est moi qui lui ai conseillé de partir

- Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je sens son visage qui commence à se fermer, ce qui est très mauvais signe, aussi je m'empresse de continuer, passant sous silence les menaces et la compensation financière

-Je savais que tu serais mal à l'aise en le croisant, aussi je lui conseillé de partir dès maintenant afin de te préserver.

Son visage se détend et elle ajoute

-Merci c'est très aimable et prévenant de ta part de me protéger ainsi. Nous y allons ?

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement inaudible en implorant Merlin qu'elle ne découvre jamais la teneur des mots exactes de mon entretient avec Devalois ou je pourrais définitivement lui dire adieu.

-Dis est ce que cela te dérange, si j'ai invité quelques personnes à se joindre à nous pour la journée demande-t-elle soudain anxieuse

-Non bien sur que non…

Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que se ne soit pas Potter, pries-je intérieurement. Tant pis pour le tête à tête.

- Alors c'est parfait, on se retrouve dans 1 heure ?

- Se sera très bien A tout de suite

Je me dirige vers les cachots.

**POV Hermione**

Après avoir prévenu Rose, je retourne dans mes appartements pour finir de me préparer et connaître la réponse de mes invités avant de me rendre aux cuisines. A peine entrée, j'entends le hululement d'une chouette qui m'indique que le courrier que j'attends est arrivé aussi c'est avec impatience que je déplie le parchemin. L'écriture est soignée

Bonjour Hermione,

C'est avec plaisir que nous nous joindrons à vous quatre pour cette journée qui s'annonce magnifique.

Nous nous retrouverons donc comme convenu sur la place à 11h30.

Je suis ravie de ton invitation qui j'espère nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance

A tout à l'heure

Pansy

C'est parfait, nous serons donc six. Je fini de préparer mes affaires et me rends aux cuisines. Sur le chemin je repense à ce début de journée, il y a très longtemps que je ne m'étais plus réveillée dans les bras d'un homme, puis très vite les événements de la veille me sont revenus en mémoire

La magnifique soirée au restaurant, je porte ma main à mon cou autour duquel le cadeau de Drago pend fièrement, la ridicule demande en mariage d'Armand à notre retour et enfin semblable à un songe la déclaration d'amour de Drago. Je suis sûre d'avoir répondue quelque chose mais je suis incapable de me souvenir quoi, aussi en le voyant si pensif à mon réveil, je doute et si tout cela était effectivement bien un rêve, le désir inconscient que j'éprouve pour lui. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que mon esprit me joue des tours, lors de ma rencontre sur le chemin de traverse avec Lavande par exemple.

C'est pourquoi je ne laisse rien paraitre de mon trouble, il semblerait que je ressente bel et bien plus que de l'amitié envers Drago.

Je ne sais toutefois pas si je dois m'en réjouir, je ne suis séparée de Ron que depuis quelques semaines et je ne me sens pas le courage de m'investir dans une nouvelle relation, pourtant d'où vient cette envie de me laisser bercer par le flot des sentiments que me submerge en sa présence

Je devrais me morfondre de la ruine que représente mon mariage, au lieu de cela, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante. Il va vraiment falloir que je me penche sérieusement sur les raisons de ma colère envers Ron mais se sera pour plus tard, j'arrive à l'Office.

Après quelques minutes passées en compagnie des elfes, c'est derniers refusant toute aide de ma part, je récupère mon panier pour le pique nique et part retrouver Rose à la tour Gryffondor. L'idée de passer son dimanche avec la famille Malefoy et moi la met en joie. Alors que nous nous rendons dans le Grand Hall quand elle me demande soudainement

- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste maman

- Pourquoi le serais-je ? demande-je interloqué

- Je sais que tu aimais bien le professeur De Valois

Je suis prise au dépourvue.

- Et bien pour tout t'avouer même si cela ne te regarde pas jeune fille, je suis soulagée de son départ

- Je ne comprends pas maman, tu passais pourtant beaucoup de temps avec lui

- C'est vrai, mais je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas une personne très intéressante en fin de compte. Et toi est-ce-que son départ de causerai quelques soucis ?

- Oh merlin non je préfère de loin te voir en compagnie de Drago

- Rose ! M'écrie-je légèrement choquée. Depuis quand appels-tu un de tes professeurs par son prénom ?

- Depuis qu'il me l'a demandé. Oh bien sûr, je ne l'appel pas par son prénom quand nous sommes en études dit elle d'un air si sérieux que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

Et c'est de très bonne humeur que nous atteignons le Grand Hall ou les deux représentants de la famille Malefoy nous attendent déjà.

- Prêts Messieurs ?

- Nous te suivons.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le parc du château.

- Je croyais que nous allions à Pré-au-lard pas pique niquer dans le parc

- Patience Drago, tu vas voir

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons près du saule cogneur.

- Tout d'abord, fis-je à l'adresse de Rose et Scorpius, vous devez me promettre de ne répéter à personne l'existence de ce passage et surtout de ne pas vous en servir.

- Promis

- Alors dans ce cas Immobilus

Le saule c'est arrêté de bouger me permettant d'accéder au nœud du tronc qui permet d'ouvrir le passage. Drago me regarde abasourdi

- Dépêchez-vous, il ne va pas rester comme cela très longtemps.

- Comment connais-tu ce passage ? Et où arrivons-nous ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, je te raconterais plus tard, les enfants sortaient vos baguettes Lumos

Nous nous engouffrons à la queue leu leu dans le tunnel et entamons notre longue progression vers la Cabane Hurlante, le chemin remontant, je sais que nous arrivons au but.

- Ça y est nous y sommes, je soulève la trappe et sortons du tunnel

- Où sommes-nous maman ? demande Rose d'un ton ou se mêle toute sorte d'émotions, mais aucune ne correspond au courage qui caractérise les Gryffondors.

- Dans la maison la pus hantée d'Angleterre ma chérie. Je vous présente la cabane Hurlante dis-je en m'adressant à mes 3 compagnons de voyage.

- Elle est vraiment hantée ? s'écrit Scorpius et Rose en même temps d'une voix ou perce l'excitation de trouver en ce lieu si tristement réputé

- Mais non voyons ! Maintenant allons y je ne voudrais pas faire attendre nos invités.

- Mais…

- Je vous raconterais en chemin promis-je en coupant ma fille

Alors que nous avançons vers notre lieu de rendez-vous, je leur relate comment en 3 années Harry Ron et moi avons été amené à nous trouver ses lieux ainsi que notre première rencontre avec Sirius Black. Je n'omets aucun détail, ni comment nous avons pu sauver ce dernier ainsi que Buck l'hypogriffe d'Hagrid. Je regarde le visage de ma fille et de Scorpius, ils sont empreints d'admiration, celui de Drago reflète une certaine gène.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Drago?

- Je me rends compte que mon comportement a été plus qu'odieux envers tout le monde à l'époque.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et ose prétendre que je t'ai fait n'était pas mérité.

- Certes, j'en conviens, mon nez a eu du mal à s'en remettre.

Nous rigolons et expliquons la raison de notre hilarité à nos enfants qui se joignent à nous.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir vécu de merveilleuses aventures professeur, me dit Scorpius avec le plus grand sérieux

- C'est vrai admis-je, mais elles étaient surtout très dangereuses, trop dangereuses pour les enfants de notre âge. Je te les raconterais un jour si tu le désire.

- Oh oui, s'enthousiasme-t-il, vous ne savez pas le plaisir que vous me feriez, Madame

- Et toi, sais-tu le plaisir que tu pourrais me faire ?

- Non

- Se serais que tu laisse tomber les Madame ou Professeur, en dehors des heurs de classe ça te va ? Autrement je ne te raconterais rien du tout le menace-je faussement.

Je sais que ce que je lui demande est un gros effort mais après un regard vers son père, il hoche la tête affirmativement

- Hermione, me dis soudain Drago tendu

- Oui ?

- Je suis assez angoissé quant à l'identité de tes invités.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance, je suis sûre que tout va merveilleusement bien se passer.

Je lui prends la main de manière ferme afin de donner plus de poids à mes paroles. Alors que je tente de relâcher ma prise, c'est lui qui raffermit la pression de sa main autour de la mienne et la porte à ses lèvres.

- Drago ! Les enfants ! Murmure-je suppliante

- Ils sont devant et ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils savent plus de choses qu'il n'y parait

- Pardon ?

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard, me répond-il avec un merveilleux sourire

- Dis Hermione, pourrais-je être présent lorsque tu raconteras tes aventures à Scorpius.

- Bien sûr pourquoi cette question ?

- Je voudrais connaitre tout ce que j'ai pu manquer de toi.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. La soirée de la veille a marqué un tournant dans notre relation et je me dis que finalement même s'il est encore trop tôt l'idée de retomber amoureuse m'apparaît moins folle qu'il y a quelques semaines voir quelques jours.

- Drago, as-tu raconté ton passé à Scorpius ?

- Non je ne voudrais pas perdre le peu d'estime qu'il à pour moi et qu'il est honte des actes de son père

- Il t'adore, c'est ton fils, regarde comment votre relation à évolué depuis que tu es ici je suis certaine que…

- Non Hermione, ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait

- Mais Drago…

Il a lâché ma main et serrer ses poings à en faire blanchir les phalanges mais je poursuis, je sais qu'il ne me fera aucun mal.

- Ne dis rien et écoute moi, c'est important. Je voudrais si c'est possible que le jour où tu te décideras à lui parler que Rose soit présente…

- Mais tu es folle !!!

- Laisse-moi poursuivre, je veux qu'elle entende et qu'elle connaisse ta vérité. Rose n'a jamais connue que les récits de guerre du côté de l'Ordre et je voudrais qu'elle sache comment c'était de vivre cette période de l'autre côté, ton côté…

Drago j'ai énormément de respect pour l'homme que tu es devenu, je veux qu'elle sache et qu'elle apprenne qu'il n'y avait pas un bon et un mauvais camps, mais comment des enfants tels que nous avons pris part à cette guerre.

Oui Drago des enfants, 17 ans, nous n'avions que 17 ans et la folie ne réside pas dans le simple fait de la guerre en elle-même, mais comment une idéologie et une éducation a pu amener certain à se considérer supérieur à d'autre.

Je veux qu'elle sache que la souffrance et la douleur étaient présentes de la même façon et qu'au final nous avons touts perdus.

En fin et surtout je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'un homme ne peut être jugé ni sur sa condition, ni sur la pureté de son sang mais que tout le monde peut changer et tu en es comme la plupart de tes camarades la preuve vivante….

Laisse ton fils de découvrir Drago, il ne t'en sera que plus reconnaissant. N'ai pas peur de son jugement c'est un garçon très intelligent. Fait lui confiance.

Mes dernières phrases ne sont plus qu'un murmure chuchoté à son oreille car il y a déjà un petit moment que Drago est dans l'embrase de mes bras. Il ne pleure pas mais je sais que cela lui fait du bien.

- Merci dit-il simplement. Je te promets d'y réfléchir et que si je dois lui parler j'accéderais à ta requête afin que Rose soit présente.

- Aller viens conclus-je en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres, (c'est la première fois que j'en prends l'initiative) ou nous allons être en retard.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres très chers

C'est l'esprit plus léger que nous nous hâtons de rejoindre nos enfants.

- Que faisiez-vous ? demande Rose alors que nous les rattrapons

- Nous discutions ma chérie.

- Est-ce que toi et Drago allez vous fréquenter ? Dit-elle en fixant nos mains jointes.

Je suis rouge de honte, je ne sais que répondre, mon compagnon lui commence à rire.

- Arrête de rire idiot ! Je ne veux pas perturber Rose lui dis-je en lui mettant un coude de coude dans les côtes.

- Parce que tu crois franchement que cela à l'air de la perturber?

Je tourne la tête vers ma fille et elle semble rayonnante c'est alors que Drago prend la parole

- Rose est-ce que cela te dérangerais si ta maman et moi nous fréquentions ?

- Il me semble que nous en avons déjà discuté Drago répond elle rougissante. Je vous ai moi-même demandé de lui faire la cour…

- Comment ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

J'écoute ma fille me raconter la discussion qu'elle a eue quelques temps plus tôt avec son professeur, en insistant bien sur le fait que ce dernier n'a pas voulu prendre part à la mascarade.

Je suis furieuse qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé de ses sentiments face à Armand, non pas furieuse peinée ?

- Ecoute Hermione, elle ne voulait pas te faire de la peine, elle te voyait si heureuse depuis bien longtemps.

- Mais enfin Drago se n'est pas à Rose de s'en faire pour moi c'est à moi de prendre soin d'elle ! Je ne comprends pas que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé

- C'est ce que je leur ais dit et ils ont parfaitement compris, alors le mieux maintenant c'est d'oublier cette histoire et se concentrer sur l'avenir. Tu sais aussi maintenant que je suis un parti acceptable selon les critères d'âge de ta fille dit il avec humour.

- Bien plus de messes basses derrière mon dos compris vous trois ?

Alors que tout mon petit monde acquiesce j'entends des pas approcher et c'est un Drago médusé et un Scorpius fou de joie qui me font face.

- Parrain, marraine crie Scorpius en s'élançant vers Blaise et Pansy qui nous rejoignent.

**POV Drago**

- C'est Blaise et Pansy que tu as invité ? Dis-je en me tournant vers Hermione

- Oui j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, je me suis dis que se serait l'occasion pour moi de faire plus ample connaissance avec eux et je sais maintenant que se sera plus facile pour moi de me faire accepter par tes amis que toi par Harry dit-elle tristement.

- Je me fiche de Potter comme de ma première baguette

- Mais pas moi et je te préviens Drago tu n'y couperas pas!

- Je le sais et je le ferais pour toi, mais ne me demande pas de l'apprécier

- Je ne t'en demanderais pas tant.

Je regarde son profil parfait et attends que mes deux amis arrivent à se dépêtrer de leur filleul pour nous rejoindre.

- Alors vieux frère, comment vas-tu depuis hier ? Dis-je en serrant Blaise dans mes bras. Me permets-tu d'embrasser ta charmante épouse ?

- Ce que tu es bête Drago déclare Pansy en m'étreignant à son tour.

Puis les nouveaux arrivants se tournent vers Hermione et c'est le plus naturellement possible qu'ils l'embrasse en évitant toutefois les effusions qui auraient pu la mettre mal à l'aise. Je sens qu'elle se raidie légèrement mais les remercies d'un regard pour leur prévenance et leur attention.

- Allons-y doucement s'excuse-t-elle.

- Nous avons tout notre temps Hermione souligne Pansy tandis que Blaise acquiesce.

- Alors dis-moi Scorpius qui est cette adorable jeune demoiselle qui se cache derrière toi.

- Parrain, marraine je vous présente Rose, c'est la fille du prof… d'Hermione

- Enchanté Rose, dit Blaise en tendant sa main à Rose

- Je te présente Pansy et Blaise Zabini continu mon fils à l'attention de son amie

- Enchantée moi de même de faire votre connaissance M. et Mme Zabini dit cette dernière tout en serrant la main tendu de mon ami.

- Elle est tout à fait délicieuse s'écrit Pansy à l'adresse d'Hermione. Je suis tout à fait certaine qu'elle s'entendra à merveille avec Louise et Tristan.

Devant le regard interrogatif d'Hermione je précise qu'il s'agit des jumeaux de Blaise et Pansy.

- Je m'en doute, mais pourquoi ne sont ils pas avec vous ? Vous auriez du les emmener et ils ont quels âges ?

- Ils ne sont pas en Angleterre, ils ont effectués leur rentré à Beaubâton précise Pansy. Nous avons eu peur.

- Peur de quoi ? Poudlard est l'école de magie la plus sûre au monde…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, ma compagne se rend compte que la peur dont souffrent mes amis n'a rien à voir avec une question de sécurité.

- Oh fait elle et Pansy lui adresse un sourire timide.

- Et si nous poursuivions cette discussion autour d'un bon repas

- Oui ! Nous sommes affamés papa

« Papa », que je préfère ce mot à « père », je souris devant le petit garçon qui me fait face, car oui à cet instant il ressemble enfin à un enfant de son âge.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Scorpius et à toi aussi par la même occasion me demande soudain Blaise. Je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi heureux pour toi, et aussi espiègle et vivant pour lui.

- Ça c'est l'effet Hermione mon vieux. Je ne parle pas fort, je ne veux pas qu'elle entende et je poursuis en nous éloignant. Je suis amoureux Blaise, il a fallu que j'attende 37 ans pour que cela m'arrive et il a fallu que se soit d'elle. Dire que je l'ais eu sous mes yeux toutes ces années. Moi Drago Malefoy je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

- Je veux bien te croire, il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu la couve du regard. Tu m'aurais affirmé le contraire que je ne t'aurais jamais cru. Je suis très heureux pour toi mon frère, tu as l'air d'avoir enfin retrouvé la paix, et elle t'aime-t-elle ?

- J'ai la prétention de le croire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait hier soir à notre retour

- C'est super ça !!!

- Oui mais ce serait encore mieux si elle s'en souvenait, elle dormait.

- Oui pour le coup c'est moins évident, mais voit le bon côté des choses, les sentiments sont là, il ne lui reste plus qu'à les accepter et…

- Comme tu dis et… l'important est de savoir quand ? Quand va-t-elle se rendre compte sciemment ce qu'elle sait inconsciemment.

- Si tu veux mon avis, aux vues des œillades enflammées qu'elle te lance, le fait qu'elle nous ait invités aujourd'hui, sa façon d'être avec toi hier soir, sans vouloir te donner de faux espoirs, se sera dans très peu de temps, une question de jours ou même d'heure.

Je voudrais hurler ma joie au monde, mais je me contente d'étreindre mon ami et de faire passer tous mes sentiments fraternels, que je ressens pour lui, dans ce geste.

- Et doucement vous deux ! hurle Pansy de l'endroit où elle se trouve avec Hermione. Je vais finir par être jalouse dit-elle rieuse et toujours sur le même ton ajoute à l'adresse de sa voisine. Tu ferais bien de tenir ton homme avant qu'il ne pervertisse le mien.

Oh que oui je suis son homme

Aussi c'est en rougissant qu'elle réplique toutefois à ma grande surprise

- Chéri, cesse d'embrasser ton amant et venez plutôt vous occuper de vos femmes

Alors là je ne me le ferai pas dire deux fois.

- J'arrive mon amour

Je couvre rapidement la distance qui me sépare d'elle suivi de près par Blaise, et tandis que mes deux amis s'embrassent à pleine bouche, je me contente de prendre Hermione dans mes bras et lui dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais faire me nargue mon ami

- Il y a des enfants au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Belle excuse

- Temps mort messieurs, vous aurait tout le loisir de nous démontrer qui est le plus viril, mais plus tard, pour le moment, il y a deux enfants qui nous ont déjà dit être affamés, aussi asseyez-vous et mangeons voulez-vous bien déclare Pansy.

Salazar que j'aime cette femme, elle est la sœur que j'aurais aimé avoir. Drôle, attentive, douce, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte avec sa manie qu'elle avait de me coller. C'était sa façon de me protéger, j'ai été très heureux le jour de son mariage avec Blaise. Ils avaient pu échapper aux obligations familiales et avaient pu se marier par amour.

- Drago tu es avec nous ? demande Hermione doucement, posant sa main sur mon bras.

- Oui excusez-moi j'étais dans mes pensées

- Et peut-on savoir qui était au cœur de tes pensées ? Jette perfidement Blaise, pensant me mettre en difficulté.

Aussi c'est avec la satisfaction de pouvoir lui clouer le bec que je lâche

- Ta femme

- Et en quel honneur je te pris penses-tu à ma femme ?

- Je me disais juste qu'elle aurait dû m'épouser moi plutôt que toi, tu ne la mérite pas dis-je amusé

Un regard à l'ensemble de nos compagnons me rassure sur le fait que tous ont compris la boutade.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, je rentre avec Hermione ce soir attaque Blaise de plus bel

- Non, non laissez Hermione en dehors de vos histoires de mâles réplique cette dernière hilare mais cela n'empêche pas mon ami de continuer.

Mettant un genou à terre

- Belle et douce Hermione, laissez moi conquérir votre cœur et vous épargnez la compagnie de ce fieffé coquin, en me désignant du menton.

- Oui et le méchant Dragon nommé Pansy va te faire voir de quel bois elle se chauffe.

C'est sur cette réplique de Pansy que tout le monde, moi y compris, se met à rire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que les Serpentards étaient si taquins et amicaux entre eux dit Hermione en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demandons- nous les yeux ronds.

- C'est pas vraiment l'image que vous reflétiez en public

- Que croyais-tu que nous fassions dans notre salle commune ? Que nous nous regardions en chien de fusil ?

- C'est vrai que je ne m'étais jamais attardée sur la question à croire qu'à mes yeux seul les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles, passés d'agréables moments entre eux. En fait, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours été pleine de préjugés envers votre maison.

- Il faut dire pour ta défense que tu n'étais pas la seule et que surtout notre comportement n'incitez pas à penser le contraire.

- Oui, je sais cette maudite façade et ce masque de froideur que vous vous imposiez en public, Drago m'a expliqué tout ça. Il n'empêche, que je ne cesse de me répéter que si chacun d'entre nous avez fait un petit pas vers l'autre, nous n'aurions peut-être pas attendu 19 ans avant de déjeuner ensemble

- Sur ces belles paroles, je lève mon verre à l'amitié aux anciennes ainsi qu'aux nouvelles, à l'amour et à la vie. Puisse-t-elle nous permettre de faire encore de nombreuses réunions comme celle-ci dit Blaise avec cérémonie.

A la vie ! Trinquons nous tous en chœur. Notre repas est joyeux, nous ne cessons de rire avec les enfants.

- Et si nous jouions au rugby propose mon ami

- Au quoi ? Demande Scorpius

- Au rugby, c'est un sport moldu qui de joue à la main et au pied et sans magie appris-je à mon fils.

- Je suis partante s'écrit Rose

- Moi aussi dit Scorpius, qui ne veut pas rester de reste

- Drago ?

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas…

- Les filles ? demande Blaise

- Non amusez-vous bien, nous allons en profiter pour apprendre à mieux avec Hermione, sauf si tu tiens absolument jouer demande Pansy à cette dernière

- Non apprendre à se connaitre m'ira très bien.

- Bon comme vous voudrez, si vous changez d'avis…

- Oui, oui, on sait où vous trouver, me coupe Pansy. Allez , Allez jouer

- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous chasser par hasard ?

- Moi ? Mais non voyons fait elle angélique, allez ouste, hors de ma vue sale Serpentards dit elle rieuse.

Je me tourne vers Hermione, l'embrasse sur le front et lui dit

- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si elle t'ennuie.

- T'inquiète, je suis une grande fille

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle presse ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- File maintenant, ils t'attendent

Aussi c'est avec un sourire béat que je rejoins les enfants, nous nous mettons en équipe de deux, je suis avec Rose et Scorpius avec Blaise.

- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière Zabini

- Prépare-toi à souffrir Malefoy

- Je te promets que je vais faire doucement Rose

- Pas besoin, je ne suis pas en sucre et moi je ne t'épargnerai pas…

Je regarde ma coéquipière ahuri, elle ressemble à sa mère, la même combativité dans le regard. Nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rigoler avec Blaise et c'est avec cette bonne humeur que nous commençons la partie.

**POV Hermione**

Je les regarde tous les 4 jouer et dieu que la vie semble soudain légère, je ne pensais pas revivre des moments si intense avant longtemps et Rose est rayonnante de bonheur je ne l'aurais pas voulu autrement.

- Hermione ? M'appelle timidement ma voisine, elle ne sait visiblement pas comment engager la conversation et je dois bien avouer que moi non plus.

- Comme ça tu as des jumeaux ?

- Oui fait-elle fièrement, veux tu voir des photos ?

- Bien sûr. Oh ils sont adorables dis-je en découvrant le portrait animé de deux enfants métissés aux yeux d'un vert émeraude.

- Ils ne te manquent pas ?

- Si bien sûr mais…

- Tu as eu peur des jugements.

- Oui, je ne souhaiterais pas leur faire porter le lourd fardeau de leurs parents et grand parents. Nous nous sommes toujours fait traités de fils ou fille de mangemorts et je ne voulais pas de ça pour eux.

- Je comprends lui dis-je sincèrement, mais tu sais Poudlard a énormément changé ainsi que les mentalités, comment croix tu que Rose et Scorpius aient pu devenir amis. Tu sais Minerva est le digne successeur de Dumbledore, elle prône aussi le raprochement des maisons. Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour les faire revenir en Angleterre

- Tu crois que la directrice accepterait ?

- Je ne sais pas et pour le savoir il faut demander… ne t'inquiète pas jamais Drago n'accepterai qu'on leur fasse du mal ?

- Tu as raison, je vais en parler à Blaise et nous essaieront d'organiser leur transfert durant les prochaines vacances, si le directrice accepte.

- si tu parles avec ton cœur, comme tu viens de le faire avec moi, je ne vois aucune raison qu'elle n'accède pas à ta demande

- Merci de tes conseils, je suis sûre que tes élèves doivent énormément t'apprécier. Drago nous a dit que tu devais arrêter aux vacances, j'aurais tellement aimé que tu enseignes aux jumeaux.

- Qui sait ça se fera peut-être !

- Tu restes enseigner ?

- C'est un secret, ne le dis à personne mais Minerva m'a proposé le poste du professeur Galatée. En fait la proposition exacte est soit je prends le poste soit je pars à la place du professeur enseigner à Beauxbâtons

- Et alors qu'as tu décidé ?

- Je t'avoue, que j'en ai longuement parlé avec Rose et jusqu'il y a peu j'envisagéais sérieusement de partir, mais de récents événements m'ont amené à revenir sur ma position et à reprendre ma réflexion, aussi c'est possible que j'enseigne à tes enfants dès la rentrée prochaine.

- J'en serai très heureuse et je suis sûre que Drago sera lui aussi fou de bonheur si tel est le cas, mais je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'il n'est pas au courant de cette proposition

Je rougie à l'évocation de l'homme qui hante mes pensées depuis maintenant quelques temps

- Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, il doit être très amoureux de toi, félicitation ma belle, tu as réussit à le prendre dans tes filets, et tu peux te vanter d'être la seule à y être parvenue.

Je hoquète de surprise

- Ne me dis pas que tu ignorais qu'il t'aimait ! ça se voit comme une verrue sur le nez d'un troll.

- Je, enfin il est attentionné envers Rose et moi, il m'a offert un très beau cadeau. Je lui montre le pendentif et hier soir je crois qu'il m'a fait une déclaration.

- Tu crois ? Tu n'en n'es pas sûre ?

- Non avouais-je honteuse, je commençais à m'endormir et je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas mon esprit qui m'a jouer un mauvais tour.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il s'agit d'un rêve, cette déclaration deviendra bientôt réalité, tu peux me faire confiance. Reste à savoir ce que toi tu en penses

- Tu me demandes de te dire si je suis amoureuse de lui ou pas ? Seigneur Pansy, je ne le sais pas moi-même et même si cela était imagine tout les soucis que cela causerait. Je ne suis pas encore divorcée, j'y perdrais tout mes amis…

- Oui mais tu y gagnerais l'homme que tu aimes.

- Attends je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas si j'étais amoureuse. J'aime à passer du temps en sa compagnie, je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Mon dieu je suis en train de parler de ma vie privée avec Pansy, alors que Giny ma meilleure amie n'est au courant de rien. C'est vrai que je me vois mal lui annoncer « salut Giny, tu connais la dernière ? Je suis sûrement amoureuse de Drago, tu sais le pire ennemi de ton mari et de ton frère qui par la même occasion est encore mon mari ». Non c'est inenvisageable pour le moment.

Je me recentre sur ma conversation avec Pansy

- Il sait se montrer doux, drôle, charmant mais aussi exécrable, lunatique, orgueilleux et j'en passe…

-Oui, mais c'est aussi une personne pour laquelle tu renoncerais à partir en France Hermione…

- Par Merlin Pansy je suis amoureuse de Drago fis-je dépité au bout de 5 minutes

- Et c'est si horrible que ça ? dit cette dernière en riant

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Comment Rose va-t-elle prendre tout ça ? Que vais-je dire à Ron ? A tous mes amis ? Et à lui comment vais-je lui dire ?

-Stop, stop Hermione arrête de paniquer pour rien. Pour l'instant tu n'as à le dire à personne et quand tu seras prête, tu pourras te lancer. Les seules personnes à qui tu doives rendre des comptes sont Drago et Rose, les autres excuses-moi de te m'exprimer ainsi mais si ça ne leur plait pas qu'ils aillent voir ailleurs si tu y es, ton mari le premier. Quant à tes amis s'ils le sont réellement ils accepteront et en attentant puisses-tu te considérer comme mon amie.

- Merci Pansy et considère-toi aussi comme la mienne

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, surtout si vite, mais je vois de trouver une aide précieuse afin de m'épauler dans cette nouvelle partie de ma vie.

J'étais en train de donner une autre dimension à mon existence, un nouvel emploi, de nouvelles amitiés et surtout un nouvel amour.

- Tu sais Hermione, je veux que tu saches que même si pour quelqu'une raison tu ne devais jamais avouer tes sentiments à Drago, je suis très heureuse d'avoir appris à te connaitre et que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de le faire avant.

- Moi aussi Pansy j'en suis très heureuse.

Je regarde ma montre il est déjà 16h00, nous appelons les joueurs afin qu'ils viennent goûter et se désaltérer.

- Alors qui a gagné ? Demande Pansy à son mari d'un sourire bienveillant en lui tendant un jus de citrouille.

- Match nul bougonne ce dernier

- Dis plutôt que l'on vous a massacré jubile Drago pas vrai ma Rose

Je suis surprise de la marque de possession qu'il a envers ma fille

- Oui, en parlant de Rose heureusement qu'elle était là car autrement tu n'aurais jamais touché le ballon mon vieux. Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça Rose ?

Je regarde ma fille rougissante et décide de répondre pour elle.

- Vous semblez oublier que Rose est à moitié moldu, donc elle a été élevée tel que. Elle a voulu faire du rugby aussi elle a évolué dans un petit club de Londres qui accepté les filles.

- Elles ne le sont pas partout ? Quel injustice s'insurge Blaise

Cela me fera décidément toujours bizarre qu'un Serpentard soit soucieux de la notion de justice.

Les enfants sont repartis jouer un plus loin nous laissant entre adulte

- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous promener sur lac, nous surveillons les enfants, propose Pansy en me faisant un clin d'œil discret.

- Oui allez-y c'est une excellente idée renchérit Blaise.

- Dites simplement que vous souhaitez rester seuls et que nous vous gênons dit Drago.

- Tu as tout compris mon Dragon d'amour, ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner son meilleur ami.

Aussi l'élu de mon cœur se lève me tend la main dans laquelle je suis ravie de glisser la mienne et c'est doigts entrelacés que nous rejoignons le ponton d'amarrage.

**POV Pansy**

- J'espère que ça va marcher dit Blaise en même temps que moi

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- La même chose que toi apparemment mon amour.

- As-tu eu une conversation intéressante avec Hermione ?

- Et toi avec Drago ?

- Cesse de répondre à une question par une autre, j'aimerai savoir à quoi tu te tortures tes adorables méninges à cet instant. Ne me dis pas que tu voulais impérativement te retrouver seule avec moi quand tu as proposé cette promenade à Drago et Hermione.

- Je te signale quand même que tu t'es empressé d'approuver. Dis-moi ce que tu sais je te dirais ce que moi je sais

- Toi d'abords

- Non, j'ai demandé la première

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser. Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, Drago est follement épris de la belle Hermione, à toi maintenant.

Je bats des mains joyeuse.

- Oui, je le savais ! Dis-je excitée. Tout à l'heure, repris-je avec sérieux, Hermione m'a avoué, enfin à découvert serait le mot le plus approprié, qu'elle est amoureuse de Drago.

- Bien repris mon époux, il ne leurs reste plus qu'à se le dire et ça c'est une autre paire de manche.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai proposé une ballade en bateau

- C'est très serpentard ma chérie, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime autant. Penses-tu que cela va fonctionner ?

- Non c'est trop tôt, Hermione n'est pas prête.

- Quant à Drago il attend qu'elle fasse le premier pas.

- Si je comprends bien, nous ne sommes pas prêt de les voir ensemble souffle-je découragée.

- Très bien, tu sais quoi ? On attend de voir comment les choses vont évoluer et si à la rentrée prochaine, il ne s'est toujours rien passé on avisera…

- Ça marche pour moi. Blaise repris-je

- Oui amour

- Les jumeaux me manquent. Tu sais j'ai parlé avec Hermione et avec Drago comme professeur, on pourrait parler à McGonagall et…

- Tu veux les faire revenir en Angleterre.

- Oui Blaise c'est ce que je veux

- Alors on fera tel selon tes désirs ma princesse

Je me jette dans les bras de mon époux et l'embrasse passionnément.

- J'écrirais dès ce soir à la directrice, merci mon tendre amour.

- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse, tel est la promesse que je me suis faite le jour de notre mariage, et je dois t'avouer qu'à moi aussi les jumeaux me manquent. Je n'aime pas les savoir si loin de nous.

Je regarde Rose et Scorpius jouer, puis la barque qui évolue tranquillement sur le lac. Je suis si heureuse pour Drago, la vie, jusqu'à présent, n'a pas été tendre avec lui. A croire que cet accident est une bénédiction, puisqu'il a placé Hermione sur sa route.

C'est la plus stupéfiante personne qu'il m'ai été donné de fréquenter. D'une rationalité étonnante et qui a tendance à plus écouter cette dernière que son cœur.

Espérons pour eux deux, qu'il n'en sera pas de même cette fois. De toute façon Blaise et moi veillerons au grain.

Je me pelotonne un peu plus dans les bras puissants de mon mari et attendons le retour de nos amis. Par Salazar, cette journée aura été merveilleuse

**POV Drago**

Alors que la barque nous ramène doucement vers la rive, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder encore et encore. Je souffre déjà intérieurement de notre prochaine séparation, seulement une dizaine de jours et elle partira, son remplacement prendra fin et cela m'apparait insupportable.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A cette magnifique journée qui s'est écoulée. Merci pour la surprise

- de rien, cela m'a fait autant plaisir à toi qu'à moi, Blaise et Pansy sont charmants.

- Maintenant oui. Arrête de croire que nous étions comme ça à l'époque, certes nous n'étions pas comme nous le laissions entrevoir, mais nous n'étions pas des anges non plus, loin de là. Ça nous plaisaient d'être craint et de martyriser. N'oublis pas, que je n'ais paris conscience de mes actes que très tard tous comme mes compagnons…

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée, me coupe t'elle énervée, que vous aviez tout de même un bon fond, autrement vous n'auriez pas évolué, vous auriez élevé vos enfants selon vos précieux principe. Tous les Serpentards que j'ai en étude sont la preuve vivante que l'éduction qu'ils ont reçu, n'est en rien celle de leurs parents. Ce sont des enfants, poli et respectueux envers les autres, et qui leur a inculqué ces rudiments ? Vous ! La preuve qu'au fond vous n'avez jamais cru aux inepties que vos parents ont essayé de vous faire avalé.

Je ne relève pas, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation, connaissant Hermione, elle se calmera bientôt. Nous retournons vers nos amis, qui à nos mine boudeuse, comprennent que la journée est finie. Il est de toute façon l'heure pour nous de renter à Poudlard

Après avoir formulé des aux revoir chaleureux, nous reprenons de chemin du château.

**POV Blaise**

- Et bien, ce n'est pas gagner… Allez viens mon amour, allons écrire à la directrice.

* * *

_Voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que vous aurez pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce chapitre comme moi j'en ai pris à l'écrire._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé bon ou mauvais, bien qu'elle fasse mal la critique est toujours constructive…._

_Ma vision des personnages de Pansy et Blaise pour parait peut être un peu surréaliste mais j'aime à penser qu'ils ont comme beaucoup ce petit grain de folie qui fait que l'on aime passer du temps avec nos amis_

_A bientôt pour la suite_

A venir : surprise !!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rowling que je ne fais qu'humblement emprunter**

**Merci pour les 5 reviews que j'ai reçues.**

**Loufoca-granger**, **Naouko, Misa-or-Pigloo, Nikita Lann, et Satsuki-Mei**

**Encore merci de votre assiduité**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14- 21 octobre**

**POV Drago**

Dans 2 heures se tient le bal d'halloween. Après avoir encadré la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione, chacun s'est retiré dans ses appartements afin de se préparer et tout allait pour le mieux entre nous. Comme je l'avais prévu après le pique-nique, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Hermione pour retrouver sa bonne humeur. Le soir même au diner elle me parlait déjà de l'organisation du bal, ce à quoi nous avons consacré nos deux dernières semaines de concert avec les Préfets et Préfets en Chef.

Tout était prêt afin d'accueillir toutes les classes de la première à la septième année pour le banquet. Seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année auront le droit d'assister au bal, aussi il régnait une ambiance fébrile dans le château.

Je n'arrive pas à croire, qu'il ne me reste que quelques heures à passer en sa compagnie, heureusement les vacances vont me permettre de nous éloigner en douceur. J'ai l'estomac noué et une légère nausée.

Je me regarde une fois dans la glace, je ne me reconnais plus, mis à part cette légère indisposition, les traits de mon visage n'ont jamais eu l'air plus détendu.

Je suis serein.

Je regarde mon costume pour la soirée, posé sur mon lit ainsi que la cape noire suspendue à la psyché. Il a été décidé que seuls les élèves seraient déguisés et que le corps enseignant porterait une tenue de soirée.

Après quelques minutes encore de réflexion je me décide à me préparer

La douche chaude me permet d'apaiser le malaise qui s'était emparé de moi et alors que je viens de finir de boutonner ma chemise, une voix se fait entendre

- Miss Hermione Weasley souhaite s'entretenir avec vous

- Très bien faites la entrer.

- Drago ?

- Je suis dans la salle de bain je fini de me préparer et je suis à toi dans 5 minutes.

- Pas de problème prend ton temps

Je sens au son de sa voix qu'elle est anxieuse et stressée, aussi je me dépêche de la retrouver afin de savoir ce qui la tracasse.

J'entre dans la pièce principale sans faire de bruit, ce qui me permet de l'observer quelques instants. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et porte une robe de soie noire, qui met en valeur sa peau diaphane, elle est ravissante.

Ses mains se tordent nerveusement sur ses genoux. Je décide de signaler ma présence.

- Hermione ?

Elle se tourne vivement s'apprêtant à parler, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, puis après une poignée de seconde, elle semble se reprendre.

- Drago, tu es magnifique

Je m'approche d'elle.

- Et toi tu ferais tourner la tête à Serpentard lui-même, lui murmure-je à l'oreille.

Elle rougit, je laisse un baiser sur sa tempe avant de me reculer. Elle me parait plus nerveuse que deux minutes auparavant. Je l'assoie en même temps que moi sur le divan.

- Qu'est ce qui te tourmente Hermione ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tout simplement du fait qu'il n'est guère dans tes habitudes de t'automutiler les mains, et de te trouver dans mon appartement alors que la soirée commence dans moins d'1/2heure.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides

- Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Je prends ses mains dans les miennes

- Tu sais que ce soir, je vais donner une réponse à Minerva

- Oui à une proposition dont je ne suis pas au courant, donc je ne peux pas répondre à ta place.

- Je sais bien tout cela, mais avant de donner une réponse, je voudrais que tu répondes à une question

- Vas-y je t'écoute

Elle inspire et se lance.

- j'ai besoin de savoir où nous en sommes, je veux dire…

- j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux savoir les sentiments que je nourris à ton égard c'est ça ?

- C'est bien cela. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais je ne te le demanderais pas, si ce n'était pas important.

- Tu as le droit de savoir. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à devoir en parler comme ça de manière si informelle…

Je la regarde, elle est si belle

- Aurais-je droit à ce que tu répondes toi aussi à cette question ?

- Je te promets que tu auras une réponse.

Je déglutis et poursuis la gorge nouée d'émotion.

- N'as-tu donc pas compris ce que je ressens ? Je t'aime ma douce et belle Hermione et je crois que je t'ais toujours aimé.

Je la serre contre moi, elle est soudainement très détendue, je la repousse tendrement afin de pouvoir plonger mon regard dans le sien. J'attends impatient qu'elle me rende la pareille, qu'elle m'avoue à son tour ses sentiments, mais elle murmure

- Merci

Je reste interloqué puis j'éclate

- Merci ! J'ai droit à un merci ! Je viens de t'avouer que je t'aime et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est merci ! Sors d'ici.

- Mais Drago, laisse-moi…

- Sors d'ici! Crie-je, un peu plus fort.

Elle se lève les larmes aux yeux et alors qu'elle atteint l'entrée elle ajoute

- Je te promets que tu va avoir ta réponse

- Qui te dit que je suis encore prêt à l'entendre réplique-je sèchement

Elle sort. Le bruit du tableau qui se ferme sonne étrangement comme si elle ne venait pas de quitter uniquement mon appartement, mais ma vie également.

Comment la situation a-t-elle pu si vite basculer ? Pourquoi me suis-je aussi vite emporté sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Mais qu'ai-je fais? Quel con, il faut que je la rattrape.

Je sors précipitamment de l'appartement, mais il n'y a déjà plus personne.

Je n'ose plus descendre dans la grande salle affronter son regard, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'enfile ma cape et mes gants et c'est d'un pas lent que je regagne le Hall.

Les centaines d'élèves qui constituent la population du château attendent devant les portes que ces dernières s'ouvrent pour pouvoir découvrir les décors que nous avons réalisés.

J'aperçois Scorpius, Rose et les enfants Potter un peu plus loin sur la gauche, ils ne peuvent assister au bal, donc ne sont pas déguisés. Nous avons toutefois réservé une surprise à l'ensemble des élèves en espérant qu'ils apprécieront.

Je continue de chercher Hermione du regard mais je ne la vois nulle part. L'horloge sonne 8h, les portes s'ouvrent enfin

La salle n'est éclairée que par des centaines de citrouilles qui lévitent dans toute sa longueur. Nous avons déposé des pierres tombales ouvertes à l'intérieur desquelles, les fantômes ont bien voulu jouer le jeu. Des chauves Souris virevoltent dans tous les coins et pour ajouter une ambiance plus mystérieuse, le sol est recouvert d'une nappe épaisse de brouillard.

Alors que les étudiants s'apprêtent à rejoindre leur table habituelle, ils s'aperçoivent que ces dernières ont disparues laissant place à des dizaines de tables rondes, pouvant accueillir une quinzaine de personnes. Ne sachant où s'assoir, chacun s'arrête, c'est alors que la directrice prend la parole.

- Bienvenue mes chers enfants, que cette soirée soit placée sous le signe de l'entente. Je sais que ces dernières années, nous avons assisté à un réel rapprochement entre les maisons et de ça je suis enchantée. Aussi voilà pourquoi, nous avons décidé le corps professoral et moi-même de faire tomber la dernière barrière symbolique que représentaient les tables.

Asseyez-vous où bon vous semble et avec qui vous le désirez. Demain, bien sûr, la Grande Salle retrouvera son aspect habituel, par contre, si le cœur dit à un Serpentard ou à un Serdaigle d'aller s'assoir avec ses camarades de Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor cela sera dorénavant autorisé.

Maintenant veuillez prendre place afin que le banquet puisse débuter.

D'abord hésitant, je vois les étudiants se mêler avec un grand plaisir et prendre place dans un véritable capharnaüm.

Etant installé à ma place habituelle, je ne peux que constater que la chaise à mes côtés, habituellement occupée par Hermione est vide. Tournant un regard interrogatif vers mes confrères, je la vois finalement assise au côté de Luna. Je ne peux empêcher mon estomac de se contracter, Nos regards se croisent et le sien et emplis d'une profonde tristesse puis elle détourne ses yeux et se plonge dans la contemplation de son assiette.

Une fois le calme de la Grande salle retrouvé, Minerva se lève à nouveau, souhaite un bon appétit à tout le monde et les tables se couvrent des mets les plus fins et délicats.

Je mange sans appétit, je n'ais qu'une envie retourner dans mes appartements, mais je dois encore surveiller ce maudit bal. Les plats se succèdent, arrivant enfin au dessert. Une fois les assiettes vides et les estomacs rassasiés, la directrice reprend la parole.

- Dans quelques instants débutera le bal auquel seul, je le rappel, les 5èmes, 6èmes et 7èmes années ont le droit d'assister, mais avant que les autres élèves ne regagnent leur dortoir, le professeur Weasley désire prendre la parole.

Je regarde Hermione se lever lentement.

- Voilà déjà 1 mois que Madame la directrice m'a proposé de faire le remplacement du Professeur Galatée dans ses fonctions pour les cours de métamorphoses et je dois vous avouer que cela aura été un véritable plaisir de vous enseigner cette matière. Comme vous le savez, cette journée marque la fin de mon remplacement, ce que vous ignorez en revanche c'est que Madame la Directrice m'a offert la possibilité de prolonger mes fonctions d'enseignante, pour le reste de l'année ici où à Beauxbâtons dans le cadre du programme d'échange.

J'ai bien sûr longuement réfléchi à cette proposition, m'empressant dans un premier temps d'accepter à enseigner. La seule question à laquelle il me fallait répondre c'était où ? Où allais-je enseigner et j'avoue qu'il y a peu j'hésitais encore…

A ses paroles, je me crispe, sur ma chaise, c'était donc ça la proposition de Minerva, c'était pour cela qu'elle m'avait demandé d'éclaircir mes sentiments à son égard et mon comportement à dû la faciliter dans son désir de partir qui l'en blâmerai ? Pas moi du moins et alors qu'elle va enfin dévoiler son choix je m'aperçois que je retiens ma respiration.

- De très récents événements m'ont alors amené à prendre la décision suivante…

Elle tourne soudain vers moi un visage déterminé, elle recouvre son pendentif de la main puis reporte son attention sur la foule et lâche :

- Je reste. C'est avec un grand plaisir que je vous retrouverais à la rentrée.

La masse des étudiants, se met à applaudir chaleureusement comme l'ensemble de nos confrères.

Moi je reste hébété sur ma chaise, je n'ose la regarder, ni esquisser le moindre mouvement, mon cerveau fonctionne à plein régime.

Est-ce pour moi qu'elle reste ? Non ce serait trop présomptueux de ma part

- Drago ?

C'est elle

- Rose et Scorpius veulent te dire bonne nuit. Ça va ?

- Oui merci.

Je lève et vais retrouver les enfants. Dire qu'ils sont excités est peu dire, en effet, et à en croire les clameurs qui ne se sont toujours pas calmées, ils ne sont pas les seuls. Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, j'entends la voix de Minerva s'élever.

- Que ceux qui n'assistent pas au bal, veuille bien regagner leur dortoirs, s'il vous plaît, quant aux autres, je tiens à rappeler que tout manquement aux règles de bienséances, sera puni par de graves sanctions. Vous serez encadrés par les professeurs Londubat, Malefoy et Weasley et les festivités s'achèveront à 2h du matin. Tachez de bien vous amuser, bonne nuit.

Les tables disparues, la musique commence à envahir la pièce, je m'approche alors du petit groupe de professeurs restant.

**POV Hermione**

Je le vois s'approcher pour nous rejoindre et j'ai le cœur qui bat à tout rompre, dieu qu'il est envoutant. Je ne sais s'il a comprit le message que je lui ai transmis, je veux qu'il sache que ses sentiments sont partagés. J'aurais très bien pu lui dire, mais comme une idiote, je lui ai dit un simple « merci », j'étais si soulagée qu'il m'aime. Il venait de me conforter dans le fait que j'avais raison de rester pour lui, et au lieu de répondre « moi aussi » j'ai stupidement sorti un « merci ».

Je comprends parfaitement sa réaction, il s'est senti blessé dans son orgueil, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas insisté, cela aurait trop débordé. En espérant maintenant qu'il aura compris ma réponse, et si tel n'est pas le cas, je me ferai un plaisir de lui expliquer.

- Je dois avouer que vous avez fait un travail formidable avec la décoration me dit Neville.

- Merci, l'équipe des Préfets et des Préfets en chef a fait de gros sacrifices sur leur temps pour mettre tout cela en place.

- Et qui a eu cette idée de permettre aux étudiants de diner librement dorénavant ? demande mon ami, je suis sûr que c'est toi hein ?

- Et bien non, tu te trompes, l'idée est de Drago

Toute l'attention se porte sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Quoi ? dit ce dernier sur la défensive. Scorpius pourra manger avec ses amis.

- Dis comme ça cela fait d'un coup une action moins désintéressé intervient Luna rêveuse.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, il n'a pas fait cela uniquement pour le bien être de Scorpius.

- Nous le savons Hermione, nous sommes les premiers à reconnaître que Malefoy, je veux dire Drago, n'est plus le même que celui que nous avons connu.

- Merci Neville, dit Drago gêné. Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Hermione deux minutes ?

N'attendant pas la réponse, il m'entraine dans le Hall me tenant fermement par la main.

- Alors n'as-tu rien à me dire ?

Nous nous sommes arrêtés et nous faisons face à face. Son ton est neutre, je n'y décèle aucune chaleur.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu m'expliquer en quoi consister la proposition de Minerva ! Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Je voulais prendre seule ma décision, sans aucun élément perturbateur.

- Je suis un élément perturbateur commence t'il en haussant le ton

- Ok ce n'est pas le bon mot le coupais-je. Mets-toi à ma place ! Quand elle m'a proposé le poste, j'étais en pleine confusion entre toi, Armand et même Ron vis-à-vis de Rose. J'avais besoin de me recentrer sur moi-même, savoir, ce dont moi j'avais envie, et à ce moment là ce dont j'avais envie c'était de partir, tout quitter, recommencer ailleurs une nouvelle vie. Et puis ça a commencé à changer

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? demande t'il plus doucement

- Toi, nous, notre relation. J'étais bien avec toi mais tout a évolué ce soir là au restaurant. Je savais déjà qu'Armand n'était pas une personne pour moi et tu m'as dit une phrase qui m'a énormément touchée, quand je t'ai dit que Minerva m'avait fait une proposition, tu t'en souviens ?

Il hausse les épaules d'un air de dire vaguement

- Et bien moi je m'en souviens très bien. Tu m'as dit que quelques soit ma décision tu me soutiendrais, et j'ai su à partir de ce moment que je pourrais indéniablement et éternellement compter sur toi, et que quoiqu'il arrive je devrais te prendre en considération en ce qui concerne mon choix.

Depuis lors, notre relation a pris un tournant plus profond pour moi, j'ai découvert et accepté de nouveaux sentiments

- Hermione, pourquoi as-tu voulu connaitre mes sentiments à ton égard ce soir ?

- Je voulais que tu confirmes que ma décision de rester était la bonne

- Et si je t'avais dit que je ne t'aimais pas, serais-tu partie ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que… J'hésite à poursuivre

- Pourquoi ?

- Dois-je vraiment le dire ?

- Oui

- N'as-tu pas compris ?

- Si, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche à haute et intelligible voix

Je prends une inspiration, mes yeux pétilles de bonheur, je prends son visage dans mes mains afin de me plonger dans son regard, un long frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

Il ferme les yeux, je prends l'initiative de l'embrasser, je sais qu'il n'attend que ça. Je me soulève sur la pointe des pieds, l'enlace, pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, accentuant la pression sur la lèvre inférieure, je quémande l'accès à sa bouche, afin d'approfondir mon baiser, ce qu'il m'autorise aisément et alors que ma langue se mêle à la sienne la passion se fait alors plus grande nous laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

Ma main agrippe sa chevelure, afin de le plaquer encore plus contre moi, l'envie de me fondre en lui se repend à travers tout mon être. Je suis fiévreuse je mords sa lèvre, tandis que ses mains se déplacent à leur guise de ma nuque à mes reins. Il me presse contre lui, et je peux facilement sentir, au travers du tissu fin de ma robe, le désir qu'il a de moi.

Alors que je serais prête à y répondre sur l'instant, je sens qu'il me repousse avec douceur, je grogne légèrement de déception.

- patience ma douce, je ne veux pas que cela se fasse comme ça, je veux la nuit pour t'aimer. Nous avons un devoir à accomplir et Merlin sait que c'est dur pour moi de te résister, alors ne me tente pas trop, reprend-il d'un ton plus léger, mais d'un timbre toujours rauque d'émotion.

Je ne veux pas répondre, je suis sûre que ma voix trahirai tout le trouble que je viens de ressentir, aussi je me contente de hocher la tête, puis revenant à la raison je prie qu'aucun élèves ne nous ais vue.

Devant suivre mon raisonnement, mon compagnon, me rassure, en me démontrant que de là, où nous nous trouvions personne ne peut nous voir. Effectivement, nous sommes cachés par une des nombreuses statues du Hall.

Après avoir remis respectivement de l'ordre dans nos tenues, nous retournons dans la Grande Salle afin d'accomplir notre devoir de chaperon. Je regarde l'heure, il n'est que 23h30, encore 2h30 à me tenir éloignée de Drago et à faire semblant qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

A chaque fois que je repense à notre baiser, mes joues s'enflamment et je sens les papillons envahir mon bas ventre. Je suis d'un côté de la salle, lui de l'autre et je sens son regard qui ne me quitte pas. Un étudiant de septième année m'aborde et m'invite à danser, j'accepte poliment.

- Je suis ravi que vous restiez professeur

- Merci beaucoup M. Lewis. Alors que comptez-vous faire une fois vos ASPIC obtenus ?

- Je voudrais intégrer l'école d'Auror, mon plus grand rêve serait de travailler sous les ordres de M. Potter. Je trouve que nous avons déjà une chance exceptionnelle de recevoir l'enseignement de personnes aussi célèbres que vous ou que les professeurs Londubat, sans qui Vous savez qui n'aurait jamais été vaincu.

- Voldemort. Vous savez, prononcer son prénom ne le ramènera pas à la vie.

19 années que ce dernier a disparu, mais les gens n'osent toujours pas dire son prénom, et je crois qu'ils ne le feront jamais.

- Dites-moi M. Lewis, que pensez-vous des cours de potions dispensés par le professeur Malefoy ?

- En toute honnêteté, le professeur Malefoy est le meilleur professeur de potion que nous ayons jamais eu, mais excusez moi cette franchise, engager un ex partisan de Vol.. Voldemort quelle idée. Beaucoup de parents en apprenant sa nomination, ont menacé de retirer leurs enfants, mais la directrice s'y est opposé en prétextant que la rentrée été déjà engagée et elle a assurée que si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance elle le faisait aussi. Il est très loin de ressembler à l'affreux tableau que mes parents m'ont dressé de lui.

- Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance et que l'on apprenne à le connaitre sans tenir compte des quolibets vous ne pensez pas ?

- Oui c'est pour cela que chaque élève de ma maison a écrit à ses parents, afin de leur rapporter notre soutien au professeur Malefoy.

Dans un élan, je serre le jeune homme dans mes bras et lui confis qu'ils sont de dignes représentants de leur maison et qu'Helga Poufsouffle serait fier d'eux.

- Vous savez, je crois que toutes les maisons en ont fait de même…

Je suis très émue de ses paroles

- Vous savez M. Lewis, je me ferais un plaisir de vous présenter moi-même Harry dès que l'occasion se présentera, ainsi vous pourrez vous entretenir avec lui de votre future carrière.

- Merci beaucoup professeur.

- Non merci à vous, de m'avoir confirmé que j'avais raison de croire à une reconstruction du monde magique plus solide qu'il ne le sera jamais et qu'aucun mage noir ne pourrait ébranler.

Alors qu''il me raccompagne vers le bord de la piste, je retrouve Drago qui m'attends avec impatience.

- Merci pour la danse M. Lewis

- Le plaisir fut pour moi professeur Weasley, tournant sa tête vers Drago, il ajoute bonne soirée professeur Malefoy, puis il s'en va.

- Alors ça te fait quoi de danser avec un étudiant ? Dit ce dernier en cachant mal une pointe de jalousie

- C'était très agréable, dis-je d'un ton léger, et très intéressant

- Regarde-le rejoindre ses amis, afin de se pavaner d'avoir tenu la plus jolie femme de Poudlard dans ses bras. Quand tu dis intéressant, de quoi parles-tu ?

Comme je lui rapporte les plaintes qu'a reçues Minerva suite à son accréditation il commente

- Je savais que cela poserait des problèmes, aux yeux des gens je suis et resterait l'infâme Mangemort que j'étais.

- Tu ne peux leur en vouloir Drago, ils ne savent rien des changements qui se sont opérés dans ton comportement, c'est dorénavant chose faite.

Tandis que je lui rapporte les réactions de la directrice et des étudiants, je vois un sourire merveilleux s'étirer sur son visage

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas la seule à me rendre compte de l'homme formidable que tu es devenu

- Et que dirais-tu de danser avec cet homme formidable ?

- Je dis oui sans hésitation

Je me retrouve alors dans la chaleur de ses bras. Si les pas de mon précédent partenaire étaient maladroits, ceux de Drago sont sûrs et enivrants. Nos corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, se meuvent dans une parfaite harmonie

Il me guide d'une main ferme mais tout en douceur, je sens le regard des autres couples qui gravitent autour de nous.

De la main qu'il a déposée dans mon dos, il joue à tracer des courbes imaginaires sur la peau de celui-ci. Chaque mouvement me procure des frissons de plaisir, ma respiration en devient chaotique, lui reste maître de sa personne.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, ce que j'y lis me trouble et me ravie, ses yeux sont voilés de désir. Je sais qu'il a autant envie de moi, que moi de lui, il prend la parole, son souffle chaud chatouille ma nuque et mon oreille

- Par Merlin Hermione ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir attendre que ce maudit bal ne prenne fin, si je continu à te tenir ainsi dans mes bras…

Sa voix est rauque et saccadée.

- Moi non plus Drago dis-je en m'écartant à regret

Et c'est aussi éloigné que possible que nous attendons la fin de la soirée

**POV Drago**

J'ai l'impression que Chronos se joue de moi, à chaque fois que je lève les yeux sur la grosse horloge, les aiguilles me narguent, n'avançant guère que de quelques millimètres. Cette torture ne prendra donc jamais fin.

Après avoir repoussé plusieurs invitations à danser et même parfois plus, je me concentre encore une fois, afin de ne pas laisser mon esprit vagabonder vers la personne située de l'autre côté de la piste, en grande conversation avec Luna.

Juste le fait de repenser à nos deux précédentes étreintes me met dans un état qu'aucune autre femme n'a jamais réussit me mettre. Depuis que je connais ses sentiments à mon égard, je ne peux plus empêcher le désir de couler à flots dans mes veines, la passion est en train de prendre le pas sur la raison. La bête qui sommeil en moi a besoin de se repaitre d'elle afin de se calmer, mais la question est, serais-je un jour rassasié de sa personne.

Je suis fébrile, j'entends plus que je n'écoute les conversations autour de moi.

La grosse horloge sonne enfin l'heure de la délivrance, la musique se coupe, les lumières se rallument, nous allons pouvoir nous retrouver. Les élèves quittent la Grande salle, les elfes font leur apparition afin de tout nettoyer et remettre en place.

Mes yeux se plantent dans son regard, je m'avance, elle feint une sérénité qu'elle est, je le sais, loin de ressentir. Elle se contente de prendre place à mes côtés, je ne prends pas sa main, nous voulons garder notre relation secrète, peut être dans quelques temps, mais pour le moment c'est nous deux.

Nous avons bien le temps de jeter notre amour en pâture aux personnes qui s'empresseront de le salir, ils ne cesseront de critiquer, dire que cette relation est immorale, une héroïne de guerre avec un Mangemort.

Nous évoluons désormais dans le couloir où se situe nos appartements, nous dépassons le sien et arrivons devant les moires, je donne le mot de passe, nous entrons.

La pièce est éclairée seulement par la lumière qui se diffuse de la cheminée. Aucune parole n'a été encore prononcée, je regarde ma compagne, une légère angoisse semble danser dans ses yeux.

Je nous assois comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et savoure le fait de l'avoir près de moi. J'ai entouré ses épaules de mon bras et l'attire contre moi afin que sa tête se pose sur mon torse, je laisse ma main parcourir la peau de son bras nu et la perçoit frissonner à ce contact.

Elle a déboutonné un bouton de ma chemise et je sens sa main se frayer un chemin à travers celle-ci et se poser à l'endroit où se situe mon cœur, je lève son menton vers moi, et l'embrasse délicatement.

Si l'urgence de me trouver seul avec elle se faisait sentir au cours de la soirée, je veux désormais prendre mon temps pour la faire mienne.

Nos langues se mêlent lascivement, se redécouvrent et se dégustent, Hermione s'est rehaussée afin que nos visages se trouvent à la même hauteur. Elle se presse contre moi, mes mains se posent sur ses hanches pleines, que je commence à caresser, je l'entends pousser un léger gémissement, alors que je quitte ses lèvres traçant un sillon avec ma langue du lobe de son oreille à sa nuque.

Sa respiration devient saccadée, elle a déboutonné entièrement ma chemise et la fait glisser afin de me l'ôter et embrasser fiévreusement ma peau, tandis que ses mains fourrages ma chevelure.

D'un mouvement du bassin, je nous fais basculer sur le divan, ne m'appuyant pas de tout mon poids sur elle de peur de l'écraser. Ma bouche repart à l'exploration de la sienne, mes mains se promènent paresseusement le long de sa jambe, partant de sa cheville fine et remontant vers sa cuisse.

Ses doigts me lacère le dos, alors que ses dents mordillent légèrement la peau de mon épaule, n'y tenant plus, je me relève, enlève ses escarpins et descend lentement un à un ses bas noirs. La relevant à son tour je fais glisser la fermeture éclair de sa robe, cette dernière tombe à terre dans un bruissement d'étoffe.

J'ôte une à une les épingles qui maintiennent ses cheveux en chignon, sitôt la dernière retirée, une cascade mordorée se répand sur ses épaules. Je me recule et la contemple, à demi-nue elle ressemble à la vénus de Botticelli, Aphrodite ferait pâle figure à côté du tableau qu'elle représente, les cheveux éparses, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux emplis de désirs et les joues rosies de plaisir.

Je suis le plus chanceux des hommes et je remercie intérieurement Weasley, de ne pas avoir su garder ce trésor. Je m'avance vers elle pressé de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne, tout en l'embrassant je dégrafe son soutien gorge et libère sa poitrine faite, on le dirait, pour mes mains.

Je penche ma tête et capture entre mes lèvres un de ses mamelons fièrement dressé. Un autre gémissement se fait alors entendre, je sens ses doigts lutter avec la fermeture de mon pantalon.

De caresses en caresses, nous nous retrouvons bientôt enfin complètements dévêtus, l'un en face de l'autre. Mon sexe gorgé de désir se dresse dans toute sa splendeur, elle ne semble nullement gênée, mais la lueur d'angoisse s'allume à nouveau dans son regard.

- Que se passe-t-il mon amour ? Aurais-tu changé d'avis ? Je ne veux en rien te forcer

- Non me coupe-t'elle, ce n'est pas ça, c'est, c'est que je n'ai connu que Ronald et j'ai peur de te décevoir

- Jamais tu m'entends ! Tu ne me décevras jamais et s'il fût le premier, que Salazar m'en soit témoin et me vienne en aide afin que je sois le dernier.

Sur ces mots, je capture à nouveau ses lèvres, la prends dans mes bras et la conduis dans ma chambre. Posant mon précieux fardeau sur le lit, je m'allonge à ses côtés. Entre baisers et attouchements nous ne sommes bientôt plus que deux corps fiévreux tendus l'un vers l'autre.

Alors que je me présente à son intimité, je plonge à nouveau dans son regard, ce que j'y lis me bouleverse, je peux y voir tout l'amour, mais aussi toute la confiance qu'elle me porte.

D'un coup de rein puissant je la pénètre, m'arrête, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi, j'ai si souvent rêvé de cette instant. La sentant, amorcer un mouvement avec ses hanches, j'imprime lentement d'abord la cadence de mes va et vient et accélère progressivement le mouvement.

Perdus l'un dans l'autre nous ne nous quittons pas du regard, voulant graver chacun le visage de l'être aimé, marquant de plus en plus mes coups de reins je sens l'onde dévastatrice de l'orgasme monter grandement, je me contrôle, ne voulant pas faire passer ma jouissance avant la sienne. Nos gémissements se font écho, la sentant sur le point de venir, je me permets alors d'accélérer une dernière fois le rythme, afin de la rejoindre au paroxysme du plaisir.

Un dernier coup de rein et je me libère en elle, l'orgasme est puissant, nous poussons tous les deux un cri rauque.

Jamais je n'ai eu autant de plaisir avec une femme, je me retire et m'étends à ses côtés, je continue à caresser son corps la laissant profiter et reprendre tranquillement ses esprits.

Se tournant vers moi elle blotti sa tête contre mon torse, mes mains caressent ses cheveux, je sens sa respiration ralentir, signe qu'elle commence à s'assoupir. J'embrasse le sommet de sa tête ferme les yeux et rompt le silence en lui chuchotant

- Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi Drago

Je m'endors.

* * *

Ainsi s'achèvera notre petit chapitre légèrement citronné en espérant que la surprise vous aura plu et que j'aurais été à la hauteur…

A venir : Gala de noël et explications

Qui saura assez gentil pour ensoleiller ma journée pluvieuse de Reviews ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rolling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter.**

Je sais, je sais, je suis véritablement désolée de cette très longue absence qui est peut être à vos yeux inacceptable, mais cela n'a pas été de gaité de cœur croyais moi, de nombreux bouleversement en sont à l'origine , aussi alors que je commence à entrevoir enfin le bout du tunnel lol c'est avec un très grand plaisir que je vous livre un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira …

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**Petit rappel du dernier chapitre **: Lors de la soirée d'halloween Hermione à annonçait qu'elle restée enseigner à Poudlard et a enfin avouée ses sentiments à Drago, ces derniers ont franchi une nouvelle étape dans leurs relation en se découvrant physiquement pour la première fois

**A noter **: nous faisons un bond de 2 mois dans le temps entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci

* * *

**Chapitre 16- 20 décembre (partie 1)**

**POV Drago**

En ce jour de vacances de noël, je m'éveille comme tous les matins, le corps chaud d'Hermione lové contre le mien.

2 mois que nous nous sommes avoués nos sentiments et que je suis heureux comme je n'aurais jamais pensé l'être. Depuis cette soirée d'halloween, nous ne nous sommes plus quittés.

Chacun au château , a commencer par Rose et Scorpius, est au courant de notre relation et nous n'avons à ce jour reçu aucune remarque désobligeante. Non pas que je ne le supporterais pas, mais je sais qu'Hermione, elle, en serait blessée.

Personne dans mon entourage n'ignore la situation, Mère, Blaise et Pansy sont ravis, nous voyons d'ailleurs régulièrement ces derniers. Ils ont réussit à faire revenir les jumeaux, je soupçonne la directrice derrière sa froide à apparence d'avoir décidément un cœur taillé dans le plus précieux des métal.

Je me lève doucement ne voulant pas réveiller Hermione. Nous nous sommes endormis tard après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Nous avons encore tant à découvrir l'un de l'autre… Je me prépare et quitte l'appartement.

Au fur et à mesure que j'approche de la grande salle le brouhaha des conversations s'intensifie, malgré l'heure matinale. Toute porte sur le même été unique sujet : « le Gala de Noël ». Le traditionnel bal cette année à laissé place à un Gala réunissant parents et étudiants. Les effets de ces derniers doivent être transférer chez eux dans la matinée afin de ne pas s'en encombrer à l'issue de la soirée.

L'excitation et l'agitation est montée d'un cran cette dernière semaine quand « le grand Harry Potter » a annoncé sa participation à l'événement. J'ai aussi appris par Rose et Hermione que son cher père serai également de la fête, je ne pense donc pas voir beaucoup Hermione de la soirée , ces derniers n'étant pas au courant des tendres liens qui nous unisses.

Je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle compte parler de nous à Giny. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que son « mari », ça me déchire de l'appeler comme ça mais c'est ce qu'il est, aura la correction de ne pas amener sa Brown ici ce soir.

Heureusement que nous rentrons ensemble passer les fêtes avec ma mère. Rose et Scorpius passeront noël avec nous et la soirée du nouvel An avec leur père et mère respectifs. En parlant de mère, Scorpius ne sait toujours pas si la sienne sera présente ce soir; C'est bien le genre d'Anne de ne pas prévenir, ni de ne rien prévoir. Depuis son dernier courrier datant de fin octobre, j'ai appris qu'elle a engagé la procédure de divorce compte tenu de ma convocation au ministère de la magie prévue le 15 janvier. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Hermione, elle non plus ne me parle pas d'un possible divorce et je ne veux pas la forcer. Elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête .

Je lève soudain les yeux et la voit évoluer entre les tables. Après avoir embrassé ses neveux sa fille et mon fils, elle s'avance d'un pas léger et vient prendre place à mes côtés.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée?

- Tu avais besoin de repos, nous avons encore veillés tard cette nuit

- Ce n'est pas une raison, mais c'est gentil de ta part. Dommage moi qui voulais me réveiller dans tes bras, se sera pour une prochaine fois! Déclare t'elle d'un ton théâtrale

- Nous allons avoir 2 semaines pour ça, enfin disons pour être précis, 1 semaine, les enfants étant avec nous durant la première partie des vacances

- en parlant de ça…

- Tu as changé d'avis? Une légère panique commence à m'envahir.

- Non pas du tout

Je respire

- Oh merlin comment vais-je tourner cela! Je sais que j'aurais du te poser la question avant…

Je commence à m'amuser en me disant que ce n'est pas très charitable de la laisser se dépêtrer comme ça aussi je me dépêche de venir à son secours

- vas y , tu sais que tu peux tout me dire sans aucune gène

- Voilà, je voulais savoir où nous allions habiter durant ces 2 semaines, car vois tu pour moi, le manoir, vu les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent, c'est hors de question, chez ta mère bien que je l'aime beaucoup je ne me sentirais pas très a mon aise et chez moi, ben c'est aussi chez Ron? Cela me ferais très étrange de te voir évoluer dans l'univers qui fût le notre tant d'année…

Elle a fini sa tirade plus d'espérée qu'elle ne l'a commencée. Penser à Weasley la fait elle toujours autant souffrir?

Comme si elle suivait le cheminement de mes pensées elle s'empresse de clarifier

- Non, non Drago je ne dis pas ça par rapport à Ron, je dis juste que cela me ferais bizarre et je pense surtout que toi tu ne te sentirais pas à l'aise. Je rêve d'un endroit neutre pour nos première vacances ensemble.

- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai devancé tes désirs. Je pensais bien et à juste titre, vu ce que tu viens de m'avouer, que tu ne te sentirais bien nulle part, aussi, j'ai mandaté Pansy de nous trouver une petite maison sur le chemin de Traverse, et elle nous à louer, d'après ce que j'ai vu des photos, une petite merveille

- Merci c'est très délicat à toi d'y avoir songé.

- Je te dirai même qu' à l'instant ou nous parlons, nos affaires ainsi que celles des enfants sont sur le point d'être expédiées là bas.

- Mais et ma tenue?

- ne t'inquiète pas je me suis occupé de tout.

Nous nous levons de table et nous dirigeons vers le parc pour une promenade matinale.

- J'ai demandée à Giny de venir plus tôt en début d'après midi afin de nous préparer ensemble, comme ça je pourrais lui parler de nous…. Je pense que c'est elle qui comprendra le mieux au vue d'une certaine discussion que j'ai eu avec elle il y a quelque temps de cela…. Et a propos de ce soir je voulais te demander…

- De me tenir le plus loin possible de toi? Ne t'inquiète pas je m'y attendais, je ne voudrais pas t'attirer des ennuis avec tes amis.

- Drago arrête! Si tu me laissais parlé avant de t'emporter tout seul, sourit elle

- Ce n 'est pas ce que tu voulais me demander?

- Non pas tout à fait, je veux juste que tu me laisse le temps d'expliquer la situation à Harry et Giny. Tu fais désormais partie intégrante de ma vie ainsi que de celle de Rose, donc je ne veux en aucun cas me tenir éloigné de toi plus que de nécessaire, tout comme Blaise et Pansy qui sont mes amis au même titre qu'Harry et Giny. Je ne dis pas que cela va être une partie de plaisir de fédérer ce petit monde, mais ça ne doit pas être impossible! Regarde nous, nous avons bien dépassé toutes les chamailleries.

- Oui, mais c'est que nous sommes des êtres exceptionnels ma chère déclare-je amusé.

- Tu es infernal Drago, un vrai gamin

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aime autant non?

- Cela fait parti des raison oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule dit elle mutine.

- Ah oui? Quelles sont les autres? Dis-je charmeur

- Rien qui ne puisse se dire dans des couloirs remplit d'enfants et que je te confirai volontiers dans l'alcôve de notre chambre à coucher.

Je reste médusé. Elle éclate de rire et s'en va ma laissant seul. Revenant de ma surprise, je me précipite à sa suite et la rattrape assez vite. Tel deux écoliers, je l'attrape par le bras, ouvre une porte de classe et la fait entrer afin de pouvoir l'embrasser.

Une fois rassasié des ses lèvres, je la regarde intensément et reprend plus sérieusement

- Que vas-tu faire à propos de Weasley? Il ne sait même pas que sa fille va passer noël avec ma famille comptes tu le lui dire?

- Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va se passer avec Ronald, mais je peux te jurer que quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, cela ne changera en rien nos projets pour les vacances.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi impatiente de fêter noël, il lui tarde de connaitre Rose tu sais

- Je m'en doute et je me fais aussi une joie de revoir Narcissa , Drago. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer dit elle toutefois peu convainque et elle me dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Sais tu à quelle heure arrivent Blaise et Pansy?

- Vers 14h je crois pourquoi?

- Parfait! Je pourrais les voir un peu avant l'arrivée de Giny et leur expliquer pour ce soir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient le sentiment que je les rejette, ainsi que je renie notre amitié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils connaissent très bien la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves…

- Peut être mais je préfère leur en parler de vive voix m'interrompt-elle

-Comme tu voudras, je sais de toutes façons qu'il est impossible de te faire changer d'avis quand tu as décidé quelque chose, alors je n'insiste pas.

- Je vois que tu retiens bien tes leçons, alors allons nous la faire cette promenade dans le parc?

- Assurément madame, déclame-je en ouvrant la porte tout en m'inclinant, et c'est en riant que nous rejoignons le parc.

Si nous étions d'astreinte lors de la dernière soirée il n'en n'est rien en ce qui concerne le gala, aussi nous pourrons partir des que l'envie s'en fera sentir. Cette perspective allège grandement la torture que représente une soirée entourer de héros de guerre. Au bout d'une heure, nous décidons de retrouver les enfants et c'est en leur compagnie que s'égraine la matinée.

Après l'heure du déjeuner je constate hormis quelques exceptions que tout la population féminine semble avoir déserté le château , partie sans aucun doute se préparer pour « l'événement ». Rose dont Hermione à choisie la tenue, ne semble pas déroger à la règle, elle dit vouloir se faire belle pour son papa.

Ce qu'elle ne semble pas savoir, tout comme sa mère à l'époque, c'est qu'elle fait partie de ses beautés singulières qui n'ont nullement besoin de sophistication pour resplendir, il faudra un jour que je le lui dise.

A mon grand étonnement, Scorpius et elle ne vont pas ensemble au gala, mais respectivement avec Louise et Tristan. A croire que leurs sentiments ont évolué et je ne peux égoïstement que m'en réjouir. Je serais plus qu'heureux d'une future alliance Malefoy/Zabini sans bien entendu imposer quoique soit après tout se ne sont que des enfants ils ont bien le temps de choisir le chemin de leur cœur.

En parlant de Blaise et Pansy, ils viennent de rentrer dans la grande salle à présent presque déserte, j'interpelle Hermione qui est en grande conversation avec Neville.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais Blaise et Pansy sont là tu viens Hermione?

- Oui, excuse moi Neville, je dois absolument leur parler avant l'arrivée de Giny.

- Oui, oui, vas y

Je vois Neville adresser un signe de tête à mes amis, puis quitter la grande salle. Alors que nous nous étreignons pour nous saluer, je propose de nous rendre dans mes appartements afin d'être plus tranquille pour discuter.

J'avance devant avec Blaise et entends Pansy et Hermione en grande conversation derrière

- Alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois? Les jumeaux ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes? Louise m'a écrit qu'elle irais au bal avec Scorpius et que Tristan avait invité Rose, et en parlant du bal que vas-tu porter ce soir?

Ah Pansy! Toujours aussi volubile! J'entends Hermione rire légèrement avant de répondre.

- Doucement Pansy, une question à la fois. Oui je vais bien, non les jumeaux sont adorable, oui nos enfants y vont en couple, et je ne sais pas

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas?

Je prends la parole

- Non elle ne sait pas, c'est une surprise. A ce propos, ta tenue se trouve dans tes appartements, j'ai pensé que se serai plus logique afin que Weasley ne se doute de rien

- Très prévenant merci Malefoy

Je la regarde interloqué, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne m'a plus appelé par mon nom

- Mes amis ont des prénoms tache de t'en souvenir

- J'essaye, mais c'est difficile de perdre les bonnes habitudes dis-je pour ma défense

- Mauvaises habitudes

- Peut être pour toi ma chère

- Grrrr tu vas me rendre folle

- Mais la folie te va si bien ma douce

- Tu es tout excusé

- Mais je n'ai jamais présenté d'excuse! Dis-je faussement outré

Nos amis s'amusent de notre joute verbale. Bien que plus affectueuse qu'avant, c'est une habitude dont nous n'arrivons pas à nous passer. Faire enrager l'autre est un de nos passe temps favoris, l'autre c'est la réconciliation . Arrivée devant mes appartements nous y pénétrons et une fois installés, Hermione prend la parole.

- Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez venus de bonne heure car je tenais à vous parler de la soirée.

- tu as toute notre attention Hermione, dit Blaise

- Voilà, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon mari, Harry et Giny Potter seront là ce soir et comme vous vous en doutez, ils ne sont pas au courant de ma relation avec Drago ou de mon amitié avec vous…

- Et tu voudrais que l'on fasse comme si on ne se connaissais pas c'est ça ? Demande Pansy

- C'est pas vrai!, c'est une véritable manie chez les Serpentard d'émettre des hypothèses sans que l'autre est finie de s'expliquer! Réplique Hermione en souriant, puis elle reprend

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je vais parler au Potter, aujourd'hui à commencer par ma belle sœur, puis je parlerais à Harry. Il est hors de question pour moi de renier notre amitié; Pansy m'a dit une fois une chose très vrai, si se sont de vrais amis, ils accepteront, si ce n'est pas le cas, bien que cela me fasse mal, et bien tant pis.

- Tu es bien une Gryffondor dans l'âme, reprend Blaise, tu te complique la vie pour rien, bien que se soit très gentil de ta part. Tu sais, nous nous savons que nous sommes amis, si les autres l'ignore, grand bien leur en fasse, mais…

- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris tout le fond de la démarche d'Hermione Blaise, son but est de nous concilier tous ensemble.

Comprenant qu'ils ont assimilé la nouvelle, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de rire devant la mine effarée de nos amis

- Nous? Faire ami-ami avec Potter? T'aurait on jeté un sort de confusion par merlin!

- Je ne vous demande pas de vous apprécier, juste de pouvoir rester dans la même pièce sans qu'il n'y ait un mort. Je veux si je le désire, vous avoir tous à ma table pour les grandes occasions… De plus, tu m'as bien dis que tu souhaitais le remercier de nous avoir débarrassé de Voldemort

- Oui mais tout de même, il s'agit de Potter

- Sache qu'il me dira la même chose pour vous. Vous voilà déjà un point en commun plaisante Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète de rien reprend Pansy, il n'y aura aucun écart de conduite de notre part je peux te l'assurer.

- Merci Pansy, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais descendre dans la Grande Salle attendre Giny qui ne devrait plus tarder. Je vous revois tout à l'heure.

Elle se lève m'embrasse, fait un signe de la main à nos amis et sort par l'ouverture du tableaux nous laissant seuls.

- Elle a vraiment une très belle âme déclare Blaise, brisant le silence que son départ a laissé

- Comme tu le dit surenchéri sa femme. Je lui souhaite bien du courage pour affronter ce qu'elle va devoir faire d'ici ce soir.

- C'est sûr, mais n'est elle pas un peu idéaliste? Faire accepter à Potter notre présence dans sa vie relève de l'utopie reprend Blaise.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est-ce qui fait tout son charme. En parlant de charme, la maison que tu nous a trouvé Pansy est une véritable merveille. As-tu vu avec le propriétaire pour ce que je t'ai demandé?

- Oui il est tout à fait disposé à accepter ton offre. Reste plus qu'à savoir si la maison va plaire à Hermione

- Le contraire m'étonnerais fort, mais je veux être sûr qu'elle s'y sente chez elle avant de faire quoique se soit. Vous passez toujours les fêtes avec nous?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun changement

Nous parlons comme il y a longtemps qu'on avait pas pu le faire tous les trois heureux de nous retrouver ensemble. Je leur parle des jumeaux, de leur facile intégration au sein de l'école et de la bande Malefoy, Weasley et Potter. Ils étaient tous inséparables, prenant leurs repas ensemble, ne se séparant uniquement au moment du coucher, auraient ils pu dormir ensemble qu'ils l'auraient fait. Blaise et Pansy écoutent amusés le portrait que je dresse de la joyeuse petite bande.

Bien que je sois pleinement heureux entourés de mes amis, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder, vers certains appartements situés un peu plus loin, me demandant comment cela se passe.

Je sens la main chaude de Pansy se poser sur la mienne, malgré la légèreté de la conversation, le même voile d'inquiétude imprègne nos regards.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je suis persuadée comme l'a dit Hermione que tout va bien se passer

- Vois tu Pansy, même si nous avons changé d'état d'esprit, je doute que Potter et lui changé d'avis à notre sujet, en témoigne ma dernière rencontre avec lui.

- Ais confiance

- J'ai si peur de la perdre si vous saviez. Je me réveille encore en sursaut la nuit afin de vérifier qu'elle est bien là et chaque fois que je la vois, je me dis que je ne la mérite pas, vous savez grâce à elle je vais enfin raconter mon passé à Scorpius

- Ca c'est une sage décision que tu aurais dû prendre il y a déjà bien longtemps, tu ne t'en rapprocheras que plus

- Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione réduirait le plus terrible Serpent à l'état du plus doux des agneaux plaisante Blaise

- Tu peux parler toi! Tu te fais mener par le bout du nez par ta femme

- Oui mais c'est que j'adore ça et croit la récompense à la fin est des plus appétissante rétorque mon ami dans une grimace gourmande.

- Vous êtes impossible tous les deux! Allez laissez moi passer, il faut que je commence à me préparer pour ce soir. Je peux emprunter ta chambre et ta salle de bain?

- Quoi! Mais il est à peine 16h30!

- Déjà! Je suis presque en retard. Drago?

- Vas y Pansy utilise tout ce que tu souhaites

- A tout a l'heure messieurs dit elle disparaissant en nous laissant entre homme

- Ah les femmes! Tu peux m'expliquer l'utilité de se préparer 3h30 avant le début d'une soirée

- Pour nous rendre chèvre réplique-je

- Nous rendre quoi? Hoquète Blaise dans un fou rire

- chèvre. C'est une expression Moldu qu'Hermione emploi souvent, même si je n'ai toujours pas compris ce que viens faire la chèvre dans l'histoire conclu-je en rejoignant mon ami dans un même rire.

Au même instant j'entends des éclats de voix parvenir de l'appartement d'Hermione , je me précipite à la porte et ne peux que voir Potter s'en aller d'un pas vif et mécontent. Alors que je m'apprête à rejoindre ma compagne je sens le bras de Blaise se poser sur mon épaule afin de me retenir

- Laisse Drago, si elle besoin, elle viendra te voir, pour le moment elle est avec Giny Potter elle n'est pas seule

- Tu as raison

Et je referme la porte de mon appartement

**POV Hermione**

- Hermione je t'en pries calme toi! Tu vas voir il va se calmer tente de m'apaiser Giny

- Pourquoi ne veut il rien entendre? Tu le fais bien toi! Même Rose s'est faite à la situation

- Laisse lui le temps. Il croit toujours que si vous essayez chacun de votre côté avec Ron, que vous allez vous remettre ensemble. Il ne peut pas supporter de voir ses deux meilleurs amis l'un sans l'autre

- Crois tu que se serais à moi de faire des efforts Gin? C'est Ronald qui m'a trompé, j'ai le droit de refaire ma vie et quand bien même se soit avec Drago, il n'a pas à me faire la morale

- Je le sais ma chérie et tu sais ce que j'en pense, je te soutiendrais quoiqu'il arrive

- Merci Giny. Nous allons nous préparer?

- Oui passe à la salle de bain la première je vais essayé de retrouver Harry et je reviens.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et remplis la baignoire. J'hésite à aller retrouver Drago mais ne le fais pas. J'entre dans l'eau, la chaleur de cette dernière détends mes muscles. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je m'étais autant crispée lors de cette conversation.

Merlin, tout avais si bien commencé, je ferme les yeux et fais défiler les images de ce début d'après midi

**Flashback**

Après avoir quitté Drago et nos amis, je me dirige vers la grande salle, il est à peine 15h mais j'aperçois déjà ma meilleure amie et oh surprise, elle n'est pas seule, Harry est venue en même temps qu'elle. Je me motive mentalement « c'est pas grave Hermione, tu n'as qu'a leur parler en même temps, ça t'évitera de te répéter et surtout ça va m'éviter de le dire à Harry seule à seul. Non pas qu'il me fait peur mais c'est sa réaction que j'appréhende. Quelle couardise! Allez courage tu n'es pas une Gryffondor pour rien »

- Harry! Giny! Dis-je en m'élançant à leur rencontre

- Comment va tu ma belle dis Giny en me serrant dans ses bras

- Tu es radieuse ajoute mon meilleur ami en m'embrassant à son tour

- Merci, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme vous m'avez manqué

- Toi aussi, bien que l'on se soit souvent écrit, mais se n'est pas pareil.

- C'est vrai et c'est pour cela que je voulais que l'on se voit, il y a des choses dont je souhaitais te parler de vive voix et non par courrier

- Tu piques ma curiosité

Je sens son regard aiguisé qui sonde le mien. Elle se penche vers moi et me chuchote à l'oreille tandis qu'Harry part saluer la directrice, Luna et Neville qui viennent d'arriver dans le Hall

- Je savais que tu voulais me parler et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir plus tôt me trompe-je?

Puis continuant en m'évitant la peine de répondre

- Par contre je suis désolée pour la présence d'Harry, pour une raison que je ne m'explique absolument pas, il a prit sa journée et a tenu à m'accompagner

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'avais prévu de lui parler , bon pas aussi rapidement mais puisqu'il est là maintenant autant vous l'apprendre en même temps, dis-je d'un sourire crispé.

Je vois Harry revenir vers nous

- Sais tu ou se trouve les garçons?

- Trouve Scorpius Malefoy et Tristan Zabini et tu les trouveras sûrement.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nos enfants soient amis déclare Harry songeur. A croire qu'ils sont plus intelligents que leurs parents

Peut être sera-t-il plus facile à convaincre finalement me dis-je le cœur soudainement plus léger…

- Mais bon que l'on ne me demande pas d'être ami avec Malefoy ou Zabini crache t'il avec véhémence

… Ou peut être pas

- Tu sais mon chéri, les enfants trouve que Malefoy est un très bon professeur

Je regarde Giny interloquée, serait elle au courant de quelque chose?

- Même Neville est devenu ami avec lui

- Grand bien lui fasse, moi je ne peux pas totalement oublier le passé

- et si nous allions retrouver les enfants propose Giny pour changer de sujet

- Très bonne idée m'empresse-je d'accepter

Repoussant le moment ou je devrais leur parler, nous partons à la recherche des garçons, que nous trouvons dans le parc non loin du lac noir. A la vue de leurs parents, Albus et James accourent suivis timidement de Tristan et Scorpius. L'ainé des Potter prend la parole

- Papa, maman, laissez moi vous présenter Malefoy et Zabini

- Enchantés M. et Mme Potter répondent les deux concernés.

Je vois leurs yeux brillés d'admiration face à un Harry gênés

- Nos parents et le professeur Weasley nous ont tellement parlé de vos exploits face à Voldemort reprend Scorpius.

Mon ami a l'air étonné que ses ex camarade de la maison Serpentard se soit donné la peine de parler de lui à leurs enfants, surtout venant de la part de ses plus féroce ennemis.

Nous restons quelques temps avec les enfants et je remercie Merlin de cette entrevue entre ces derniers et les Potter. Il est 15h50 je propose à mes amis de rejoindre mes appartements, je suis de plus en plus nerveuse. Harry s'approche de moi

- Hermione il faut que je te parle de quelque chose

- Moi aussi Harry

Il a le visage grave. Après quelques minutes de marche nous arrivons au tableau représentant la nymphe au clair de lune. Nous entrons et j'invite mes amis à prendre place.

- Désirez vous boire quelque chose?

- Non merci

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque accélérer, nous y sommes je ne peux plus reculer, et alors que je m'apprête à parler Harry s'élance en premier

- Hermione si tu le permets je voudrais prendre la parole le premier je sais que tu dois discuter avec Giny, aussi je vais te dire ce que je suis venu te dire et après je vous laisserez seule.

- C'est ça que tu as pris ta journée?

Il hoche affirmativement la tête

- Vas y je t'écoute

- Sache tout d'abord que je fais ça de mon propre chef, personne ne m'a demandé quoique se soit

- Ne nous fais pas languir Harry! le presse ma belle sœur

- Voilà, Ron et Lavande ne sont plus ensemble et il est malheureux, il regrette tellement ce qu'il a fait, il m'a dit qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour revenir en arrière, tu lui manque Hermione, il t'aime toujours.

D'un regard à Giny je comprends qu'elle n'est au courant de rien. Je tombe des nues.

- Hermione dis quelques choses c'est merveilleux non? Dis mon ami en souriant

- Que veux tu que je dise Harry? Trois mois, cela fait trois mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. Que veux tu que je dise?

Je sens la colère m'envahir petit à petit

- Il ne sait pas que je te l'ai dit, mais je crois qu'il compte te parler ce soir, j'ai voulu te préparer à l'entendre au cas où… Bon je vais vous laisser

- Non, non pas si vite M. Potter tu reste ici! Tu peux pas me lâcher ça et partir comme si de rien n'était! -Je suis hors de moi - J'ai moi aussi des choses à vous dire

Je souffle un bon coup et me lance

- Je sais que ce que vous allez entendre ne va pas vous faire plaisir mais en même temps cela va régler le problème Ronald. Je ne suis plus libre, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et j'en suis amoureuse

- Mais comment? Tu ne sors pas d'ici! Tu l'as rencontré à Près au Lard?

- Non comme tu l'as dis Harry je vis et enseigne ici

- C'est un étudiant? Lâche mon ami incrédule

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'est

- Si ce n'est pas un étudiant c'est un professeur mais je ne vois pas qui cela peut… Non ! Non! tout mais pas lui! Il se met debout

- Si Harry c'est lui

- Pas Malefoy non!

Il cri et fait mine de vouloir partir, Giny le retiens par le bras

- Laisse Hermione parler, elle t'a écouté, maintenant c'est à ton tour.

Il se rassoit le visage plus fermé que jamais mais consent à ce que je poursuive. Je leur raconte tout, de nos débuts d'amitiés, à nos amours naissant, taisant certain passage trop intime et leur parle de Blaise et de Pansy. S'en est trop pour Harry, muet jusqu'alors il se lève ouvre le passage du tableau

- Mais enfin Hermione que qu'il t'arrive ce sont nos ennemis!

- C'était Harry, nous ne sommes plus à l'école dix neuf longues années ont passées, il serait temps d'admettre que les gens peuvent changer. Nous ne pouvons pas rester figé dans le temps, nous sommes des êtres vivants et nous évoluons. Je t'aime comme mon frère , mais ils font désormais partie de ma vie au même titre que toi Giny ou les enfants

- Très bien Hermione qu'ils fassent partie de ta vie mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je l'accepte

Il sort. Le portrait se referme me laissant seule avec Giny, je commence à pleurer.

- Toi aussi tu vas me laisser Gin?

- Non je t'ai déjà dis que tu pourrais toujours compter sur moi. C'est de lui? C'est de Malefoy dont tu voulais me parler?

- Oui et de Blaise et Pansy aussi. Ils ont changé Giny. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être ami ou amoureuse de quelqu'un de mauvais ou cruel?

- Bien sûr que non, mais laisse le temps à Harry d'analyser les informations qu'il vient de recevoir et il se rendra compte tout seul qu'il s'est laissé emporté.

- Et toi tu veux bien les rencontrer?

- Tu sais pour être honnête avec toi, je me prépare depuis longtemps à rencontrer Malefoy. En fait depuis le soir où tu es rentrée de l'hôpital en me racontant qu'il était arrivé dans ton service. Il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus vu cette étincelle dans ton regard et pardonne moi si je dis ça, mais je crois que si mon frère ne t'avais pas trompé, la situation finale aurait été la même, tu aurais fini par le quitter.

Alors que j'essaie d'émettre une opposition, elle poursuis

- Je ne doute pas un instant que tu aimais Ron mais tu n'étais pas pleinement heureuse. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu sais que j'ai raison. Mais enfin regarde toi Hermione! tu es radieuse, tu respires le bonheur et si c'est Malefoy ou les Zabini qu'il faut que je remercie alors je le ferai

Je suis très touchée par ce que viens de dire Giny et ne peut m'empêcher de redoubler de larmes

- Mais Harry… dis-je d'une voix chevrotante

**Fin du Flashback**

Encore quelques petites minutes de détente et j'ouvre les yeux, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis dans ce bain, Giny n'est toujours pas revenue. Je sors de l'eau, me sèche, entoure mon corps d'une serviette et entreprend de me coiffer. En quelques formules mes cheveux sont disciplinés et remontés en un chignon déstructuré, dans lequel des bijoux adaptés ont pris place. Ils changeront de couleurs en fonction de ma tenue.

Au moment même où je sors de la pièce d'eau, le tableau pivote découvrant une Giny échevelée.

- Ah très bien tu as fini! Tu peux venir avec moi s'il te plait

- Euh Giny dis-je mal à l'aise

Puis réalisant ma tenue, elle fait un accio peignoir que je m'empresse d'enfiler. Elle prend ma main et me traine dans le couloir où se tient un Harry droit et apparemment aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

- Bien Harry, je crois que tu as quelque chose à dire à ton ami

- Vous ne voulez pas renter plus tôt? Pourquoi tiens tu à rester dans le couloir?

Je jette un coup d'œil anxieux au fond du couloir, priant intérieurement que le tableau des moires ne pivote pas. Suivant mon regard, mon amie reprend

- Drago se trouve dans ce couloir?

Je suis surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais répond

- Oui nos appartements se trouve sur le même palier et il s'y trouve actuellement avec Blaise et Pansy

- Alors comme ça c'est réglé, je ne me couvrirais pas de ridicule à porté d'oreille de Malefoy! Déclare Harry d'une voix forte

- Qui te parle de ridicule Harry James Potter, rugit ma belle sœur, il s'agit de présenter tes excuses à ta meilleure amie, c'est toi qui ne voulait pas entrer dans ses appartements.

- C'était avant de savoir que Malefoy se trouve assez près pour m'entendre!

- Là oui, maintenant tu te couvres de ridicule

Je vois avec horreur les occupants de l'appartement voisin sortir dans le couloir, je croise le regard de Drago le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas intervenir.

- Écoute Giny, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez avec Harry. Comme tu l'as dit, il faut du temps et je suis prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra, car de toutes les façons les sentiments que je te porte Harry ne changeront jamais, dusses- tu ne jamais accepter ma relation avec Drago ou ma nouvelle amitié.

Je ne quitte pas Harry du regard, lui n'a esquissé aucun mouvement et je vois avec effroi Drago avancer jusqu'à notre trio et prendre la parole.

- Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi Potter, mais je peux t'assurer que mes sentiments sont sincères.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Malefoy

- Tu sais je te plains Potter! Ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec toute cette rancœur qui te ronge depuis tant de temps. Je le sais car moi c'est la culpabilité qui m'a détruit ces dernière 19 années…

- La ferme! Tout allez très bien avant que tu ne repointe ta face de fouine Malefoy

- Pour qui Potter? Tout allez bien pour qui? Pour Hermione ou pour toi? Je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'Hermione était loin d'être pleinement heureuse, et qu'à l'heure ou nous parlons que lui resterai t'il? Une maison vide. Tu peux continuer à me reprocher ce que tu veux, mais ne reproche pas à Hermione de continuer à vivre, et si ton pote avait eu deux sous de bon sens, il ne l'aurait jamais trompé. Loin de moi l'idée de t'apprécier mais je ne dis rien pour elle, je ferais tout pour elle et pour Rose, et si pour cela je dois me tenir dans la même pièce que toi toute une journée ou t'inviter à ma table, je l'accepterais tout comme Blaise et Pansy. Et toi qu'es tu prêt à faire pour ton amie?

Je regarde Harry qui garde fermement les poings serrés,. Je crains un instant qu'ils ne se bagarre tous les deux alors que Drago poursuis sur sa lancée

- Les temps changes tu sais, les choses évolues et si tu ne veux pas rester à la traine, tu ferais bien de monter dans le wagon. Les faits sont ceci, Hermione et moi sommes un couple et tu auras beau de réveiller demain en te disant que s'est un mauvais rêve, la situation ne changera pas pour autant et tant qu'elle voudra de moi je serais là.

- Je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air dit soudainement Harry en s'adressant à sa femme et à moi. Puis il part d'un pas raide.

Nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq dans ce couloir ne sachant pas trop comment reprendre la parole et à ma grande surprise c'est Giny qui retrouve la première l'usage de sa voix

- Drago, Blaise, Pansy, ravie de vous revoir depuis tout ce temps

J'ai envie de lui sauter au cou, elle est vraiment fantastique. Pansy s'avance et lui tend la main en reprenant

- Je suis également ravie de te revoir Giny

Drago s'avance vers moi et m'enlace

- Ça va, tu vas bien?

- Oui merci pour tout ce que tu as dis

- C'était un joli plaidoyer Drago, reprend ma belle sœur

- c'était sincère. Merci de nous donner une chance

- Nous n'avons surement rien en commun nous tous, excepter le bien être et le bonheur d'Hermione. Egoïstement j'aimerais bien entendu la voir avec mon frère à nouveau, mais je sais en toute conscience qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il lui faut et je crois qu'il ne l'a jamais été

- Et penses-tu que moi je le suis?

- le temps nous le dira, mais je crois que tu en prends effectivement le chemin. Sur ce, il est bientôt 18h et il faut que nous nous préparions pour ce soir, aussi, si vous voulez bien nous excuser…

Et à ma grande surprise elle ajoute

- Veux tu te joindre à nous Pansy?

- J'en serai enchantée bredouille cette dernière en nous suivant dans l'appartement. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon compagnon et le tableau se referme.

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève cette première partie concernant le gala de noël à venir dans la seconde , le grand retour de Ronald sur le devant de scène, explications et mises au points (ou aux poings) houleuses**

Voilà, je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous auront lu ce chapitre mais si vous pouviez vous manifester se serait très sympa, même si je sais compte tenue de ma longue absence je ne le mérite pas…. Promis les chapitres suivant seront beaucoup moins longs à arriver


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, il faut rendre à césar ce qui est à césar et ses personnages à JK Rolling que je ne fait qu'humblement emprunter.**

**Merci, merci pour toutes ces reviews et mises en alerte je suis contente que cette histoire trouve toujours et encore lecteurs lol. un remerciement tout particulier à Naouko, Loufoca-granger (qui me suivent depuis le début) et Vera Bennet, Zelnazoo, Fantasia 29 et Nivita. Je sais que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes mais sachez que j'en ai apprécier chaque mots et que je m'en suis délectée lol**

**Trêve de blabla!, trêve de blabla! je m'éclipse sur la pointe des pieds en vous laissant en compagnie de ce prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances a tout à l'heure en bas de la page**

**Bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

_- Veux tu te joindre à nous Pansy?_

_- J'en serai enchantée bredouille cette dernière en nous suivant dans l'appartement. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mon compagnon et le tableau se referme._

**Chapitre 17 **

**20 décembre (partie 2)**

**POV Hermione**

**- Bon je file sous la douche, Hermione ma chérie assieds toi deux minutes et bois quelque chose de fort pour te reprendre, ordonne maternellement ma meilleure amie avant de disparaitre dans la pièce d'eau**

**- Et bien, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins**

**- C'est Giny dans toute sa splendeur! Elle a toujours été comme ça.**

Je m'assois et fais apparaitre une bouteille de whisky pur feu et 3 verres. Je serre un fond de liquide dans chacun des récipients en tend un à Pansy et avale le miens cul sec. Je sens l'effet de l'alcool agir rapidement et mes joues se colorent au bout d'à peine une minute. Nous sommes toujours silencieuses, mais l'ambiance n'en n'est pas lourde pour autant.

½ heure après y être entrée, Giny sort de la salle de bain et nous rejoint en peignoir. Il reste 1h30 avant le début du Gala. Je regarde Pansy, elle est ravissante, en digne serpentard qu'elle est, elle porte un long fourreau vert émeraude sur lequel sont brodés des arabesques en fil d'argent.

**- Tu es absolument magnifique Pansy**

**- Merci, et toi as-tu enfin vu ta tenue?**

**- Non j'avoue qu'avec tout le stress, j'ai oublié de jouer ma curieuse.**

**- Pourquoi stresser? Ça c'est bien passé non! Dit Giny mutine**

**- On peut dire ça comme ça**

Et nous rions toutes les trois de concert.

**- Allez, va donc découvrir la toilette mystère de ton prince reprend Pansy**

Nous pénétrons dans mon ancienne chambre à coucher, deux housses sont étendues sur le lit, Giny s'empare sans hésitation de la sienne, l'ouvre dévoilant une longue robe de cocktail d'un rouge profond offrant un très beau décolleté en V. Chaque bretelle est pincée en son centre par un rubis. Je suis persuadée qu'elle va être époustouflante. Elle s'en empare et se dirige derrière l'un des deux paravent de ma chambre.

Restée avec Pansy, je m'approche du lit et découvre une merveilleuse robe longue de satin ivoire à large encolure en fourrure de couleur champagne . Une paire d'escarpin de la même couleur que cette dernière complète la tenue. Je m'empresse de la saisir glisse sur ma peau et semble épouser mon corps à la perfection dénudant mes épaules. Je place délicatement une rangée de perle autour de mon cou ainsi qu'une paire de boucle d'oreilles assortie.

Je me regarde dans le miroir une dernière fois et entreprend de me maquiller. Voulant respecter la sobriété de l'ensemble, je n'applique qu'une légère touche de mascara et un gloss presque translucide. Satisfaite, je sors de la chambre afin de retrouver mes deux amies.

Comme je l'avais présumée quelques instants plus tôt, Giny est absolument flamboyante.

**- Hermione, tu es magnifiques, je crois que Drago n'aurait pas pu me choisir! Qu'en penses-tu Pansy?**

**- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche**

Rougissante, sous le compliment je leur répond

**- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus les filles, j'ai bien peur de faire pâle figure à côté de vous.**

**- Assez dit de sottises , allons retrouver les garçons.**

**- J'espère n'avoir pas trop de mal à retrouver le miens plaisante Giny.**

Réalisant que dans moins d' ½ heure, je vais devoir faire face à Ronald, je sens la panique s'insinuer en moi, mes deux amies le remarques et je me sens tout à coup nauséeuse.

**- Eh Hermione ça va?**

**- Je pense que je vais bientôt revoir Ron et surtout à ce que m'a dit Harry**

**- Que t'a-t-il dit? Demande Pansy curieuse**

**- Que lui et Lavande se sont séparés et qu'il vient ce soir afin de me récupérer, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi**

**- Oh je vois! Drago est il au courant?**

**- Non Harry nous l'a appris tout à l'heure.**

**- Peut être serait peut être plus sage que tu le lui dises avant le début du Gala.**

**- Tu as raison, évitons les ennuis supplémentaire. Oh par Vivianne, que j'aimerai déjà être demain!**

Sur ces paroles, nous sortons de mes appartements, et nous dirigeons vers ceux de Drago.

**- Je vous revois en bas, nous préviens Giny, je vais retrouver Harry**

**- A tout de suite Gin.**

Je donne le mot de passe et retrouvons Blaise et Drago assis chacun dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, en nous voyant, ils se lèvent.

**- Hermione, tu es magnifiques dit Blaise rompant le silence.**

Je me tourne vers la seule personne dont l'avis m'est le plus important.

**- Alors, pas trop déçu?**

**- tu est telle que je me l'étais imaginé. La simplicité et le naturel sont réellement tes plus belles parures. Tu n'as aucunement besoin d'artifices pour être magnifique. Je tenais aussi à ce que tu saches que connaissant tes convictions, bien que cela m'est coûté de faire, j'ai fait remplacé la fourrure.**

**- Merci chéri. Je sais que le temps nous manques mais il faut absolument que je te parle de quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te plaire.**

Blaise et Pansy, s'éclipse afin de nous laisser seuls et j'explique à Drago les intensions de Ronald. Il ne dit rien mais je le sens bouillir intérieurement. Il s'approche de moi m'embrasse dans une profonde étreinte.

**- Allez, ne laisse pas Weasley nous gâcher la soirée, d'après Potter ce n'est pas sûr qu'il tente quoique se soit ce soir. Je te suis tout de même reconnaissant de m'en avoir parlé cela prouve la confiance que tu me portes.**

Je hoche la tête à l'affirmative et après un dernier baiser nous quittons l'appartement.

**POV Drago**

Non mais pour qui il se prend! Je suis hors de moi, je ne me suis pas « débarrassé » de Devalois pour le laisser gentiment reprendre sa place auprès d'Hermione! Si ne n'avais pas peur de la perdre ou de gagner un allé simple pour Azkaban, je me serais régalé à lui régler définitivement son compte. Il ose après trois mois à batifoler avec sa maitresse, repointer le bout de son gros nez. Je ne dis rien par respect pour Hermione, mais je suis prêt à me battre, qu'il se le tienne pour dit.

Tenant toujours la main de ma compagne, nous allons bientôt arriver en vu du grand hall. Nous devons être en place dans la salle avant l'arrivée de tout le monde. La décoration de cette dernière est une invitation à la quiétude, de la neige tombe du plafond magique, les tables rondes sont recouverte de soie blanche. Alors que je m'apprête à lui lâcher la main, elle la garde fermement encrée à la mienne.

**- Hermione?**

**- Ecoute Drago, tout le monde ici est au courant de notre relation, il est temps que les autres le saches aussi tu ne crois pas? Sauf si tu ne le souhaites pas. Tu sais les seuls à qui je craignais de l'apprendre sont désormais dans la confidence.**

**- Si tu juges que le moment est arrivé, je n'y vois pas non plus d'objections. Montrer au monde la chance qu'est la mienne de t'avoir n'est pas pour déplaire à la fierté des Malefoy très chère plaisante-je**

**- Idiot dit elle dans un souffle en éclatant de rire.**

Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre son rire cristallin, nous entrons dans la grande salle par une porte dérobée et n'avons pas à attendre bien longtemps que les portes ne s'ouvrent sur le flot d'élèves ainsi que sur leurs parents.

Je remarque du coin de l'œil que Giny Potter discute avec Pansy, elle est seule, sans son adorable mari. Nous nous attendons l'ouverture officielle du Gala pour pouvoir nous joindre à nos amis et nous tenons derrière la directrice.

Le silence se fait peu à peu et cette dernière prend la parole.

**- Mes chers étudiants, que vous soyez de l'ancienne ou de la nouvelle génération, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir avec nous pour ce premier Gala de noël….**

La suite du discours se transforme pour moi en un bruit de fond à l'instant même où je vois Weasley et Potter entrer dans la salle. Inconsciemment je me rapproche d'Hermione qui à l'air aussi tendue que moi, sa main que j'avais quitté quelques minute auparavant, vient se reloger au creux de la mienne.

Potter l'a-t-il mit au courant pour nous deux? J'en doute, car faire dans la dentelle n'est pas son point fort et provoquer une esclandre serait tout à fait son genre…

Je remarque qu'il ne quitte pas des yeux Hermione je crois qu'il ne m'a même pas aperçu. Rose , heureuse de le retrouver se précipite dans ses bras. J'ai prévenu Scorpius et les jumeaux de ne pas trop trainer avec elle, de peur de lui attirer des ennuis, mais ce petit bout de femme n'en fait qu'a sa tête. A peine le discours de Minerva achevé elle entraine son père à la rencontre de ses nouveaux amis, ce qu'il fait manifestement de mauvaise grâce.

De notre côté, avec Hermione et les Londubat , nous nous dirigeons vers le groupe Potter et Zabini, laissant les femmes entres elles, nous gagnons le bar afin de prendre des rafraichissements. A ma grande surprise Potter se joint à nous mais reste silencieux. Après avoir pris nos verres nous retrouvons nos compagnes respectives, et c'est malheureusement à cet instant que choisi Weasley pour revenir accompagné d'une Rose pour le moins contrariée. Je jette un œil vers mon fils et ses amis et remarque que Scorpius tente d'apaiser une Louise quelque peu bouleversée.

**- Que se passe t'il Rose?**

Neuf paires d'yeux se tourne vers moi, je fixe Rose qui se sent mal à l'aise et répond du bout des lèvres

**- Rien professeur Malefoy**

**- Je ne le te demande pas en tant que ton professeur, je remarque simplement que tu ne semble pas aller bien, tout comme tes amis.**

**- Si tu n'agis pas en tant que professeur, je t'interdis de questionner ma fille Malefoy, déclare Weasley. Ah oui, et tant que j'y suis vous pouvez allez, toi et tes pourritures d'amis, retrouver vos progénitures et arrêter de les encourager à fréquenter Ma Rose. Il y en a déjà assez de sa mère qui se complaise avec les raclures**

**- Ron! Ronald!**

Ils sont trois a avoir crié son prénom. Hermione se détache du groupe et se place face à son mari

**- Comment oses-tu Ronald! Que tu m'insulte moi, passe encore, mais je te prierais de laisser notre fille en dehors de tout cela!**

**- Comme tu le dis si bien c'est aussi ma fille, et je ne veux pas qu'elle entretienne le moindre rapport avec ces gens**

**- Mais de quel droit interviens tu dans sa vie? Trois mois que tu ne lui a pas donné de nouvelles!**

**- Et toi Hermione, depuis combien de temps es tu la maitresse d'un Mangemort? Ah elle est belle l'héroïne de guerre! Coucher avec un sbire de Voldemort, tu devrais avoir honte! Dire que je venais pour te récupérer, mais passer derrière « ça » non merci. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Une trainée, voilà ce que tu es une…**

S'en est trop je ne sais comment je suis resté si longtemps à distiller son venin sans réagir et alors que je m'empare de ma baguette, le coup est déjà parti et à ma grande stupéfaction c'est Potter lui-même qui l'a porté…

**- Ron tu ferais mieux de partir, Malefoy range ta baguette, je ne pense pas que tu tiennes à passer les fêtes de fin d'année à Azkaban.**

**- Il s'agit de Malefoy Harry! Poursuit Weasley un peu sonné par le geste de son beau frère**

**- Non. Il s'agit d'Hermione, et ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter. Tu as perdu le droit de dire quoique ce soit le jour ou tu l'a trompée Ron. Laisse là être heureuse maintenant, tu as déjà eu ta chance, répond ce dernier d'un ton implacable.**

**- Très bien qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut, mais je ne laisserais pas ma fille entre les mains de ces Mangemorts.**

Je vois Blaise resserrer sa prise autour de Pansy , tous les deux se sont raidis et baisse la tête honteux de se voir humilier publiquement par ce troll. Giny Potter c'est approchée d'eux comme si cette démarche avait le pouvoir de laver les injures prononcées par son frère.

Cette fois je l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise.

**- Prononce encore une fois ce mot et je te jure….**

**- Tu me jure quoi Malefoy, t'ai qu'un lâche, t'es même pas capable de défendre la femme que tu prétends aimer mais qu'est-ce qu'un Mangemort connait de l'amour dit il d'un ton écœuré**

Mon poing s'abat à son tour sur sa figure, je tremble de tous mes membres, j'ai le souffle court, je crois que je pourrais le tuer sur le champs, Hermione, décelant la lueur meurtrière de mon regard s' interpose entre nous me prenant le visage de ses mains afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien

**- Drago, rien de ce que pourras dire Ronald, ne changera ce que Rose ou moi ressentons vis-à-vis de toi, Blaise ou Pansy. Calme toi mon amour, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu finisses en prison, il ne cherche que ça, que tu ne commettes un geste irréparable toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas cet homme qu'il décrit.**

Elle me parle d'une voix douce et c'est en grande partie redevenu maitre de ma raison et de moi-même que je m'adresse à Weasley

**- Tu sais quoi? Oui j'ai fait des erreurs que j'ai payer d'ailleurs très cher, beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, mais la plus grande de toute, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai commise à toi d'en assumer les conséquences. Tu veux te battre pour Rose? Et bien je suis prêt à me battre pour les deux et tu peux être certain que tu ne gagneras pas. Jamais!**

**- Il a fait de la prison! Tu le sais ça Hermione, et c'est avec lui que tu veux élever notre fille?**

Les conversations qui autour de nous avez diminuée depuis le début de l'altercation c'est désormais tue.

**- Et oui messieurs, dames, si vous ne le saviez pas, c'est à un ancien prisonnier que vous confiez vos enfants… fanfaronne t'il**

Avant même d'avoir esquissé le geste de prendre nos baguettes, celle de Blaise Pansy et la mienne se retrouvent dans les mains de Giny Potter

**- Tu vas beaucoup trop loin Ron, reprend cette dernière; Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie de t'avoir pour frère. Proférer de tels horreurs, faire de la peine à des enfants et à la femme qui fut la tienne tant d'années. Je ne te reconnais plus.**

Alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre une personne étrangère au cercle que nous formions l'interrompt

**- M. Weasley! Tonne la voix de la directrice, je vous prierais de respecter mes enseignants! Quelques soient les différents qui vous opposes, je vous interdits de révéler des renseignements concernant la vie privée d'un de mes professeurs et si vous n'arrivez pas à vous maitriser peut être devriez vous partir!**

Bien que je devrais m'estimer heureux de voir tant de personnes prendre ma défense, je ne m'enquis que d'une seule : mon fils. Il me regarde sans rien y comprendre, il s'approche de moi, ses beaux yeux embués de larme. Je le serre contre mon torse, Hermione m'enserre la taille et pose sa tête sur mon dos. C'est Rose qui a le dernier mot, elle se tourne vers son père.

**- Tu devrais t'en aller papa, je pense que tu as fait assez de mal comme ça, mais sache pour ta gouverne que je n'arrêterais pas de voir Louise, Scorpius et Tristan pour te faire plaisir, et que j'aime beaucoup Drago. Ce qu'il a pu faire avant, je m'en moque, je ne vois qu'une chose c'est qu'il rend maman heureuse. Laisse nous tranquille, je te verrais comme convenue la deuxième semaine des vacances. Part maintenant.**

Je suis encore une fois étonné de la maturité dont elle fait preuve. Se détournant de son père elle s'approche de nous et passe une main réconfortante dans le dos de Scorpius.

Voyant que personnes ne va prendre son parti il s'en va vaincu du moins pour cette fois.

-** Ne crois pas que tu as gagné Malefoy crache t'il**

Hermione silencieuse depuis un long moment prend soudain la parole

**- Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi Ronald. Ce que nous avons vécu ensemble est définitivement mort et enterrer, j'ai cru possible que tout se passe mieux pour le bien de Rose mais je doit admettre que c'était stupide. J'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sera le jour de notre divorce et dis toi bien que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu n'obtienne pas la garde de Rose.**

**- C'est-ce que nous verrons bien… dit il en tournant les talons.**

**- Allez viens Ron, je te raccompagne**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais encore rentrer chez moi tout seul. Tu me déçois beaucoup Harry**

**- Estime toi chanceux que je ne fasse pas de rapport sur toi pour avoir dévoilé des informations confidentielles sur Malefoy, mais si lui ou Hermione décident de porter plainte je ne pourrais rien empêcher**.

Potter à pratiquement murmuré cette phrase à Weasley mais il a parlé assez fort pour être sûr d'être entendu a quoi joue t'il? Il nous donne délibérément des atouts à valoir contre son meilleur ami…

Sur les dernières paroles de Potter, Weasley disparait de notre vue.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était devenue tendue, l'ambiance retrouve une certaine légèreté dans la mesure du possible. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hermione se jeter dans les bras de Potter

**- Papa?**

Je baisse la tête et entre en contact avec le regard de Scorpius

**- Oui fils?**

**- Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce pas, ce qu'a raconté le père de Rose?**

**- Tu sais Scorpius, il était très en colère, mais je dois malheureusement t'avouer qu'il a dit la vérité. Je comptais t'en parler durant les vacances.**

**- Tu as eu 11 ans pour me dire la vérité et il a fallu que je l'apprenne de la bouche d'un étranger devant toute l'école!**

Sa voix et vibrante de tristesse et de colère, il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il m'a tutoyé. D'un geste il se soustrait à mon étreinte et s'enfuit en courant.

Alors que j'amorce un mouvement pour le suivre une main se pose sur mon épaule : C'est Potter

**- Laisse- le Malefoy, dit il en me rendant ma baguette, c'est normal qu'il soit en colère. Rose va allez lui parler, il vaux mieux que tu le laisse seul digérer l'information.**

**- Merci Potter. Pour tout.**

**- Ecoute, ce que j'ai fait ce soir je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais uniquement pour Hermione. Tu m'a demandé ce que j'étais prêt à faire pour mon amie et bien voilà ce que j'ai fait, j'ai levé la main sur mon ami, mon frère, je vous ai donné un moyen de vous défendre juridiquement contre lui. J'aime Hermione autant que toi tu l'aime , tu as raison, je ne peux pas changer le fait qu'elle soit avec toi, mais je ne veux pas la perdre que se soit à cause de toi ou de Ron. Sache que je t'ai à l'œil, le moindre faux pas de travers et je ne te louperais pas. Fais la souffrir une seule fois, une seule et je te ferrais souffrir au centuple**

**- je te rassures tel n'est pas mon dessein.**

**- Ne me demandes pas d'être ton ami, après tant d'année à te détester, je ne serais pas comment m'y prendre, mais tant que tu seras avec Hermione je vous considérerez comme un couple à part entière.**

Il me tend la main, celle qu'il y a 26 ans il m'avait refusée. Je la serre tout naturellement comme un accord tacite entre nous. Je sais que cette trêve ne tient qu'à une seule personne, cette dernière nous regarde d'ailleurs attentivement les larmes aux yeux. Elle est heureuse, je suis sûre qu'elle n'imaginait pas la tournure qu'ont prit les événements. Je m'excuse auprès de Potter et la rejoint.

**- comment te sens-tu? Dis-je la serrant contre moi**

**- Mieux maintenant. Je suis désolée Drago du comportement de Ron**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma douce, tu n'y est pour rien. Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de l'étriper… Scorpius ne me pardonneras jamais.**

**- je suis sûre que si, ton fils t'adore, laisse lui le temps**

**- puisse tu dire vrai.**

Sans que je mis attende je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage, je n'avais plus pleurer depuis mes seize ans. Je les essuies, je ne veux pas que mes collègues ou mes élèves ne s'en rende compte.

**- Je t'aime Hermione lui murmure-je à l'oreille**

**- Moi aussi .**

Je remarque que Rose, revient en compagnie de Scorpius; Ce dernier demeure crispé le visage sévère, je décide de le laisser tranquille, nous aurons une semaine pour reparler des évènements de la soirée. Quand je repense à ce maudit Weasley… Je saurais lui faire payer, on humilie pas un Malefoy en toute impunité. Je serre mes poings à m'en faire pâlir les phalanges.

**- Ca va Drago? Demande Hermione inquiète**

**- Oui ne t'en fait pas, rejoignons les autres et tachons de passer une bonne soirée, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, mais je dois t'avouer qu'il me tarde d'être à la maison rien que nous quatre**

**- Veux tu que nous partions maintenant?**

**- Non amuses- toi profites de nos amis**

**- Ca ne me dérangerais…**

**- Je sais, mais je veux que tu en profites.**

Je la serre contre moi. Avec Rose et Scorpius, elle représente ma famille. Il n'y a que dans ses bras que je me sens enfin chez moi. Je la relâche à regret et c'est main dans la main que nous rejoignons les autres

**POV Hermione**

Je peux sentir toute la tristesse qui émane de mon compagnon, j'en arrive à me demander comment j'ai pu épouser et rester si longtemps mariée à un homme tel que Ron . Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de tels agissements, il a toujours été obtus mais l'homme qui se tenais devant nous ce soir n'est en rien la personne que je connaissais depuis mes 11 ans. S'il est vrai que je ne m'étais pas sentie prête à divorcer, les événements ne font qu'accélérer la chose, je m'occuperais dès lundi de me rendre au ministère.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite les conversations autour de moi, je n'ai plus le cœur à jouer la comédie, Drago, lui donne très bien le change comme à son habitude. Rose et Scorpius ont rejoint leurs amis et tente eux aussi tant bien que mal de redonner un goût de fête à cette soirée désastreuse.

Je suis toutefois étonnée qu'après la « bombe » lâchée par Ron, comme quoi Drago à effectuer un séjour à Azkaban, qu'il n'y ai pas eu plus de tumulte de la part des différents parents d'élèves.

Peut être est-ce du à l'intervention de la directrice ou plus certainement à celle d'Harry, après toutes ces années, il impose toujours le respect de chacun. Je suis très heureuse de l'effort qu'il fait afin d'accepter la présence de Drago dans notre vie à Rose et moi, et je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de lever la main un jour sur son meilleur ami.

**- Qu'en penses tu Hermione?**

La voix de Pansy me sort de ma torpeur.

**- Excuse moi, tu disais?**

**- J'ai invité Giny et Harry à passer la soirée du nouvel an avec nous au restaurant.**

**- C'est une excellente idée, qu'en dit Harry?**

**- T'inquiète pas j'en fais mon affaire, les enfants seront aux terrier, ils sont toujours heureux avec leur grands parents.**

**- Comme ça c'est réglé reprend Pansy. Peut être arriverons nous à effacer peu à peu toutes les tensions que nous avons créées autrefois.**

**- Peut être en effet réponds-je. Tu y es bien arrivée avec moi, je te fais confiance en ce qui concerne les autres.**

**- Ah enfin un sourire s'exclame Giny**

Je commence à me détendre

**- Oh fait Pansy, avec toute l'agitation de cette journée, je ne t'ai pas remerciée d'avoir pris le temps de nous chercher une location pour les fêtes**

**- Mais de rien…**

**- Tu ne rentre pas chez toi?**

**- Non Gin, il y a trop de souvenir partout, que se soit à la maison ou chez Drago, nous voulons un endroit neutre pour nos premières vacances tous les quatre.**

**- Mais et ta maison?**

**- Si Ron ne veux plus y habiter nous la vendrons et je m'achèterai un appartement plus petit pour Rose et moi.**

**- Tu ne comptes pas emménager avec Drago? Demande Pansy**

**- Si peut être plus tard, mais il est encore trop tôt pour décider quoique se soit.**

Je rougie malgré moi à cette éventualité, moi et Drago vivant dans la même maison, me réveillez jusqu'à la fin de mes jours à ses côtés, faire l'amour de longues heures dans notre chambre à coucher, élever nos enfants ensemble et pourquoi ne pas envisager une nouvelle grossesse, un tendre mélange de nous deux châtain aux yeux couleur tempête ou l'inverse.

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais cela doit être fantastique vu les étoiles qui brillent dans tes yeux dit Giny.**

Je redescends sur terre aussi vite que je suis partie dans mes rêves, mon histoire avec Ronald ne m'a donc rien appris? Je sais que j'aime Drago mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire entièrement confiance.

**- Vous savez je ne sais pas où va me mener mon histoire avec lui, mais je préfère vivre au jours le jours sans rien précipiter**

**- Aurais tu peur de t'engager Hermione?**

**- J'ai surtout la frousse de souffrir à nouveau.**

**- Mais tu l'aimes?**

**- Oui je l'aime, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Te rappelles tu le nombres de conquêtes qu'il a eu à l'école? Qui te dis qu'une fois hors de ses murs il ne voudra pas reprendre sa liberté et son libertinage**

**- En as-tu déjà parler avec lui?**

**- Non, et je ne vois pas en quoi la question devrait être abordée, notre relation est parfaite comme elle est. Pourquoi tout compliquer avec les projets d'avenir, je profite de ce que j'ai tant que je l'ai.**

**- Mais Hermione…**

**- Non Giny, je ne veux plus parler de ça pour le moment.**

**- Comme tu veux réplique Giny peu convaincue.**

**- je veux juste ajouter une chose déclare Pansy. Fais confiance à Drago, Hermione, il est fou amoureux de toi. Je sais que tu as peur, mais c'est normal, je crois par contre que vous avez deux visions totalement différente de votre relation… Parle lui de t'en pries. Concernant son passé ne t'a-t-il pas mainte fois prouvé qu'il avait changé?**

**- Mon cœur me souffle une chose mais ma raison m'en dicte une autre. J'aimerais pouvoir me lancer les yeux fermés, mais pour Rose et moi c'est trop risqué. J'ai déjà trop peu écoutée ma raison , il faut que je nous préserve.**

**- Ecoutes, je dis ça car je suis ton amie, bien qu'il n'ait jamais aimé Anne, il ne l'a jamais trompé, alors ne laisse pas ta peur prendre le pas sur cette histoire qui pourrait être la plus belle de ta vie. Je suis persuadée que Drago sera prêt à attendre, mais décides toi vite quand même, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, c'est mon meilleur ami.**

**- Ce n'est pas mon but Pansy et tu le sais bien**

**- Oui je le sais, de toutes façons tu n'as aucune décision à prendre dès ce soir, se n'est pas comme s'il t'avais demandé d'habiter avec lui, répond cette dernière en souriant.**

Je sens au son de sa voix qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais voulant à tout prix clore le sujet, je ne relève pas.

La fin d'une prédiction se rappelle à ma mémoire, je n'ai jamais pu oublier ce qu'on m'ont dit les moires, il y a 3 mois de cela et je dois bien avouer que pour le moment elles ne se sont pas trompées.

Les mots de Pansy font naître un trouble en moi, j'avais toujours cru que la dernière partie de la prédiction portée sur mon choix entre Armand, Drago et Ron mais en y réfléchissant un peu il n'y a jamais eu de choix à faire, Drago c'était imposé tout naturellement dans ma vie et mon cœur, aussi porterait elle sur mon hésitation à envisager un avenir avec lui? Et si je le perdais?

Je secoue la tête afin de chasser cette mauvaise pensée. A quoi bon s'affoler? Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait fait part d'un quelconque projet d'avenir commun, les filles s'emballent pour rien! Me dis-je en souriant.

Le repas et le bal se déroulent dans une meilleure ambiance que le début de soirée, je passe de bras en bras de Neville à Blaise et d'Harry à Drago.

Je suis heureuse de retrouver la chaleur de son corps, le mien réagit instantanément. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça, même à nos début avec Ron, il me semble n'être jamais rassasiée, rester à ses côtés sans pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser est à chaque fois une véritable torture. Depuis le premier soir où nous avons fait l'amour, je voues une véritable dépendance à son corps, je me découvre un appétit sexuelle que j'étais loin d'imaginer posséder. Je me réalise en tant que femme et suis une amante passionnée, je me sens enfin vivante jusque dans la moindre parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme

Nos deux corps s'épousant à la perfection, nous finissons notre danse. Il est 2h30 du matin, et je sens qu'il a autant envie que moi que nous nous retrouvions seuls. D'un regard nous nous comprenons, nous prenons congés de nos amis, récupérons les enfants et nous dirigeons vers la cheminée la plus proche. Scorpius semble plus disposé envers son père, ce dernier entre dans l'âtre en premier suivi des enfants, je ferme la marche. Je prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette, annonce l'adresse et disparais dans une grande flamme verte.

Arrivée à destination, je me retrouve dans un salon de taille modeste mais arrangé avec beaucoup de goût, je prendrais le temps d'explorer la demeure demain

Drago et les enfants ne sont pas présents dans la pièce, je présume qu'il a du aller les coucher, j'en profite pour allumer un feu

J'ôte mes escarpins et me pelotonne dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vague, je regarde les flammes vaciller dans la cheminée. Au bout de longues minutes un baiser dans la nuque ramène mon esprit dans le monde terrestre, deux bras étreigne mes épaules par derrière.

**- Les enfants sont couchés. Ca va tu vas bien?**

**- Se serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, la soirée aura été très éprouvante pour toi et Scorpius.**

**- Ca aurait pu se passer plus mal, au moins ton ami Potter , même s'il est long à la réflexion, a su prendre la bonne décision vis-à-vis de votre amitié.**

**- Oui il a été très surprenant, je m'attendais à une réaction de rejet et c'est tout à fait le contraire qui s'est produit.**

**- Comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé d'état d'esprit**

**- Oui c'est comme si tout d'un coup Harry avait grandit…**

Pendant notre conversation Drago est venu s'assoir à me côté, je me love contre son torse.

**- La maison te plait?**

**- Je ne l'ai pas encore visité, je laisse la surprise pour demain à la lueur du jour, mais le salon, est déjà tout à fait charmant.**

Je lève vers lui un regard mutin, prend sa baguette, jette un sort d'insonorisation et ferme le verrou de la porte afin de ne pas être dérangés. Je le vois arquer un sourcil, mais c'est d'un regard empli de gourmandise, qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres et m'allonge sur le canapé….

* * *

_Et c'est dans cette ambiance qui ne regarde que nos deux personnages que s'achève le chapitre d'aujourd'hui en espérant que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, surement vous attendiez vous à autre choses peut être pas mais c'est ainsi que je le voyais un Drago supportant plus que le supportable et un Harry qui prend parti…._

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos commentaires ils sont toujours les bienvenues et ne font pas de mal au contraire lol ils m'aideront à oublier que cette semaine j'ai pris un an de plus ^^_

A venir : Noël, jour de l'an et premiers ennuis en devenir

A bientôt de vous lire


End file.
